Assassin of Gods
by exno254
Summary: Ezio may have used the excuse that his armor blunted Rodrigo's attack while in the Vatican, but what if he was saved by the very apple he stole from Rodrigo? And what if that apple was destined to help him become one of the strongest entities in the universe? [Ezio x Harem]!Slightly-Overpowered Ezio!Slightly-Perverted!Younger Ezio
1. Chapter 1: An Apple a Day

**Assassin of Gods**

**Author's Notes: Welp, here's my new crossover. God forbid, I hope this does as good as "Rise of Team ACEE" is doing. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or Highschool DxD.**

**Rome, Italy 1492**

"Argh!" Ezio hissed as Rodrigo Borgia stabbed his stomach. Showing no remorse, but rather a sadistic smile, the newly elected pope then walked away with the staff of eden and apple. The power holding him in the air soon dissolved and Ezio fell to the ground, clutching his chest wound and soon his consciousness faded.

{Wake up prophet.}

"What?" Ezio asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes. Once fully open, he clutched his head while standing himself up and saw that he was in an orangish-lit room with holographic like rectangles with intricate markings on it surrounding him. He looked around to find no one in front or around him within the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

{Oh you'll know in time.} The voice said again.

"Show yourself!" Ezio yelled while activating his hidden blades and held them up in a defensive fashion. The voice chuckled before it continued to speak.

{For now I can't, but until then I must tell you something.}

"And what might that be?" Ezio asked with his blades still raised.

{When you get into the vault, do not kill Rodrigo.}

"Why wouldn't I?"

{Just trust me. If you don't promise not to, I'll let you die here and now.}

"Fine."

{Good. We shall meet again soon enough.} The voice said before Ezio suddenly felt his body go limp and his consciousness quickly faded.

**Rome, Italy 1492**

"Huh?" Ezio asked himself as he quickly got up from his spot on the floor. He felt for the stab wound he got from Rodrigo a couple minutes ago and was both relieved and about to hiss in pain until he noticed that he could only feel the dampness left from his blood. He felt the wound and learned that it had completely healed as if it never happened.

"Alright you _bastardo, _where did you go?" Ezio asked himself as he activated his eagle vision and found the two buttons that would open the hidden entrance underneath the Vatican. After activating it, he ran down the steps to see Rodrigo trying to pry open the door in the center of the room. Ezio hopped down with his sword drawn, ready to stab the man in the back, but he remembered what the voice said and he dropped it. The sudden clang alerted the pope and he turned around to see Ezio still standing before him.

"No more games Rodrigo. No more tricks." Ezio said as he threw off all his weapons one by one. Rodrigo responded by throwing down the staff of eden and raised his gloved and ringed fists, while Ezio evened the odds by putting up his gloved hands.

Rodrigo threw a fist at Ezio, who ducked under it and delivered a powerful uppercut to the old man. Rodrigo quickly sweeped Ezio's leg out from under him before getting up himself. The assassin fell, but quickly rolled out of the way as Rodrigo's foot landed just where his face used to be, and at the end of the roll, he stood back up.

"You're Pope, yet why do you go against the very contexts of your faith!?" Ezio asked as Rodrigo tried to land a right hook on him. He ducked under the punch and landed one in Rodrigo's stomach. The old man coughed before he responded.

"Did you really think I became pope because I'm a Christian!?" Rodrigo asked as he stepped on Ezio's foot and grabbed hold of the assassin by his collar. He then landed a punch on Ezio before he retaliated and headbutted the pope's head. Rodrigo released his grip on Ezio and grabbed his head in pain before continuing his revelation.

"I became Pope because it gave me access!"

"Then what is behind that door Rodrigo!?" Ezio asked as the two continued their little children's brawl.

"God." Rodrigo said as Ezio threw him against a wall. The pope couldn't endure any more blows, so when he hit his head on the wall, he lost consciousness and slumped to the floor. Ezio walked over to his dropped weapons and pulled them all back on before looking towards Rodrigo.

"_Requiescat in pace_." Ezio murmured before walking towards the staff of Eden. It glowed in response to his touch before he grabbed it by both hands and approached a hole in the very center of the pit he was in. Once he placed it inside of the opening, the staff glowed and it shined a light on the door Rodrigo was trying to open before Ezio found him. The wall shook before sliding in two and disappearing into the wall, which led to a room where Ezio found nothing but a hologram waiting for him.

"Greetings prophet." The hologram said while Ezio looked in awe as she spoke.

"What the? Who are you?" Ezio asked as he watched the hologram move.

"Silence, for my message is not for you." The holographic woman said as she looked towards the exact left area of Ezio. He looked at where she was looking and saw that no one stood there.

"Find the temples, for they will prevent the destruction that will come to this world. Its all up to you now, Desmond."

**Monteriggioni, 1500**

"What does it do brother?" Claudia asked as she saw Ezio fiddling with the apple in Mario's study. After the explanation he gave once he arrived in Monteriggioni to his fellow assassins, Ezio was again visited by the voice in his head to touch the apple when he got the chance. He grasped it with one hand, and it glowed slightly before flashing and Ezio felt himself lose consciousness once more.

{Ah, finally, now I can let you see me.} Ezio heard as something began to materialize in front of him within the apple's holographic domain. But rather than something appearing, to Ezio's surprise, it was someone.

{Greetings prophet, I know you have many questions but I am semi-prepared to answer them.} The man said.

His face made Ezio think he was around 40 years old and he was fairly tanned, but his burly arms seemed to contrast against his age. His crimson eyes looked as if it could pierce your soul, while his black hair seemed to add to his dangerous look. The armor he wore would make people scream that he was a past elite-level warrior as he wore a chest protector made up of overlapping steel plates, which were outlined by gold, while the topmost pieces had the letters "SP" on the left, while the right plate had "QR". His shoulder pauldrons were also made up of silver-looking steel that was outlined by gold, but the two pauldrons were connected by wolf's fur that just reached down to the chest plates.

{Now depending on your questions, I shall answer them as detailed as I can.} The man said which Ezio responded by nodding before speaking.

"First of all, your name please _signore_." Ezio asked politely.

{Mars. And yes, as in the Roman god.}

"Wait, why is your name Mars?"

{Well I am a god, so naturally I would assume its because of that?} Mars responded lazily. Ezio's eyes were wide while his jaw was slightly hanging. He was in the presence of what appeared to be a god, and a dangerous one at that.

{What else do you wanna know?}

"Well why are you here?" Ezio asked. Mars snapped his fingers and a wooden table with two armchairs materialized in the room. But to Ezio's surprise there also happened to be a chess board on the table as well. Mars took a seat on the right while Ezio took the spot on the opposite side, with Mars' pieces being white and Ezio's was black.

{Play, and I shall explain as we go on.} Mars said as he moved a pawn forward. Ezio thought for a moment before moving one of his pawns forward as well.

{Well to begin with as to why I'm here, why don't we start with something you need to know in order to fully understand.}

"So what exactly do I need to know before I can start asking questions?"

{Well to begin with, everything you thought you knew is a lie.}

"What do you mean by that?"

{I assume you know of the bible, correct?} Mars asked. Ezio nodded and moved another piece while Mars thought about his next move whilst giving the explanation.

{Well to be frank, all that exists still actually.}

"What!?" Ezio had his eyebrows raised and his jaw slightly open.

{You heard me, any religion, whether it be Christianity, Hinduism, Judaism, their gods exist.}

"So I'm guessing you're a part of the Roman mythology faction?" Ezio asked as the two continued to play.

{Before it was obliterated? Then yes.} Ezio raised an eyebrow as Mars continued to decide his next move.

"Obliterated?" Mars nodded. "How so?" 

{Well its the reason why I'm in this thing actually.} Mars explained, {To make a long story short, the Roman empire was apparently getting too strong, so naturally, the slowly decreasing Greek God faction lied that we were helping humans, which was forbidden for us to do.}

"Then what happened?" The two had momentarily paused their chess game as Mars went on.

{I'm getting to that point. Anyways, my Greek God counterpart, Ares, threatened me in secret. We then fought, and soon enough, we both killed each other, and thus the war ended with all the members of my faction being obliterated.} Mars said sorrowfully. Ezio shared a look of sympathy with the god before they let a small minute of silence take place before they resumed the conversation.

"So why are you stuck in this apple?" Ezio asked after the minute had passed. Mars sighed before responding.

{We're inside what you should call a Sacred Gear.}

"Sacred Gear?" Ezio asked as Mars nodded. He then lifted his hand up and the apple of Eden materialized into it.

{Its like a special weapon of some sort, only humans or half-humans can be born with them.}

"Why's that?"

{Well, before God of the Bible was killed-}

"Wait, why is God dead?" Ezio asked. He wasn't a religious person due to his being an assassin, so he wasn't that surprised that God would be dead.

{During something known as "The Great War", which was battle between the three main factions of Christianity, consisting of the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. God of the Bible, along with the original Satans, were killed as well.} Mars stated as the two continued their game.

"So if you're a Sacred Gear, or rather, sealed in one, why am I the only one to communicate with you through the apple?" Ezio asked. Mars chuckled.

{I assume you know of your role as "The Prophet", correct?} Ezio nodded in response.

{Well I was told that after I died, a prophet would inherit my power, and thus I would have to help he or she become one of the most powerful beings in the universe.} Ezio raised an eyebrow at Mars' explanation. {But we're straying from the topic that's more important at the moment. For now, I have to tell you about the powers you will gain since I shall become your Sacred Gear.}

{First things first, your sacred gear shall be known as {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle}.} Mars stated as he held out both his hands. A bright flash caused Ezio to cover his eyes and when the light faded, he uncovered them to see a sword in each of Mars' hands.

{War Tide} looked like that of the Ottoman Janissaries' kilij, but the body of the sword's blade was straight and only curved slightly towards the end of the sword. On the blade edge of the sword, there were two juttings in the middle of the blade and another jutting towards the end of it. The handle looked like the head of a golden dragon, with the blade extending out of the dragon's mouth.

{Harvest the Battle} was a sword as well. Its handle was a dark shade of red, while the pommel had a curved ending that was designed to resemble an eagle's head. The handle was also like a dragon's head, but the blade was instead double edged in contrast to {War Tide}.

Ezio took up the sacred gears of Mars before standing up and swinging them both around. They felt perfect in his hands, which meant they felt neither heavy nor too light.

"It'll take some getting used to if I want to fight with a double sword style though." Ezio stated as he continued to slash the swords forward.

{Don't worry about that, I'll help teach you how to use them.} Mars said with a smile as he watched the assassin use his sacred gear. Ezio then felt himself lose consciousness within Mars' apple, and just as he awoke, he felt a soft pair of fleshy orbs touch his back. He looked forward to see note from Claudia that was left for him.

'I forgot to mention that the _Countessa _(Countess) of Forli is here to see you.' - Claudia.

**Rome 1500**

"Urgh…" Ezio groaned as he felt his stomach while he woke himself up. He found that he was in a bed in a house of someone he most likely didn't know, which made him worried since he lost consciousness while traveling on horseback to Rome.

'_Figlio di puttana _(Son of a bitch).' Ezio thought as he tried to get up only to be slightly pushed back down when he saw a woman tending to his chest wounds.

"Hold on _messere_, let me change your bandages before I let you go." Ezio complied with her demands and he waited a couple minutes before she helped him up off the bed.

"_Messere _(Mister)Machiavelli asked you to meet him at the _Mausoleo Di Augusto _when you are ready." The woman then helped Ezio into his new Italian assassin robes before he headed out the door and saw where he was.

{Ah _pulcra Roma _(beautiful Rome).} Mars said in the back of Ezio's head.

'Mars?' Ezio asked his subconscious sacred gear.

{Yeah?}

'Why am I able to speak to you and vice versa?'

{That's a story for another time, anyways, I think its time that I tell you why you're not feeling as much as pain as you should be right now.} Mars stated.

'Oh and what might that be?' Ezio asked as he began to climb up a church to reach a viewpoint. Once he scaled the building, he crouch walked over to the viewpoint stand and looked out of over the beautiful city of Rome.

{You're a devil now.}

"What!?" Ezio asked whilst yelling. He didn't watch what he was doing, and ended up falling off the viewpoint stand but covered his mistake by landing in a haystack.

{Seriously, _stultus _(idiot), don't do that again.}

'You're the 'stultus' here! Why the hell am I devil!?'

{Well when you sorta got stabbed by Rodrigo, I might've had to make a deal with a Satan to keep you alive.} Mars replied a bit shyly. Who knew that the god of war could act shy? Then again, if Ezio died, he would die with him.

'Ok then, will that deal come back to bite me in the ass?' Ezio asked.

{If it involves devils, then yes.} Ezio groaned at Mars' response.

{Calm down Ezio, there actually kind of is a perk that came from you being a devil.} Mars said with a slight perverted tone that Ezio didn't notice due to his current fit of rage.

'And what might that be?' Ezio asked as he hopped out of the hay bale he landed in to soften his fall.

{You get to have a harem?}

'...'

{What?}

'You perverted god.'

{'Ey, let me get some things straight. First of all, I've been stuck in this goddamn apple for who knows how long. Secondly, my wife was fucking Venus, you know, goddess of sex!? You know how much I've been waiting to get some action since I died!?}

'That's still not enough reason to make me want a harem.'

{Well let me make things a bit more interesting.} Mars said with a slightly more noticeable perverted tone.

'What is it?'

{Well you were reincarnated into a devil using what the devil's call, the evil piece system.}

'Evil piece system?'

{Its a system used by the devils to reincarnate any species to replenish their numbers. Of course, its still kind of in development.}

'Wait, so I'm a test subject?'

{Technically, but it did save your life.}

'So what am I supposed to do with that system?'

{You can recruit powerful fighters into what they call your "peerage" or rather, your group of servants.}

'So if I were to say, find a powerful fighter who's willing to join our cause, I can recruit them?'

{If they're not a man, then yes.}

'Wait, no men, why?'

{Are you gay?}

'No?'

{Then don't recruit any men, cause if you do, some of them might be drawn too much to your power, and then they'll do what you don't want them to do.} By no means was Ezio homophobic, but if it happened to him, he'd be considerably uncomfortable. Plus sodomy was punishable by death in the Renaissance.

'Fine, I won't recruit guys.' Ezio said with a sigh.

{Yay, we get to have a harem!} Mars cheered a bit too excitedly.

'Why are you so excited about me getting a harem? Frankly, what makes you think I'm going to have a harem anyways?' Ezio asked his sacred gear. He shuddered as he saw Mars' expression darken before he responded.

{Again let me get some things straightened out here Ezio. First of all, my wife was the goddess of sex! I haven't had any action ever since I died, and because of that, I've been waiting while storing up tons of libido for who knows how long!}

'So you're the god of war and a pervert?' Ezio asked.

{Shut up Ezio! I know you're a pervert too!} 

'I am not!' Ezio retorted.

{Oh don't lie to me when I've seen all the nasty stuff you do to some of the girls you've fucked.} Mars replied back. Ezio huffed and crossed his arms.

'Fine, who do you suggest I recruit first then if you're so smart?' Ezio asked the God of War.

{We should save that for another time once I've helped you gain some more useful skills than you already have now.} Mars replied as Ezio hopped out of the hay cart.

**Time Skip: Rome, Italy 1500**

After Ezio saved Caterina and had recruited a good number of Roman citizens into the brotherhood, he was tasked by Bartolomeo to kill Templar agents that were hired by Cesare to terrorize Roma. He assassinated each one by one until he came upon the one he was currently hunting.

{Ezio hold on.}

'What?'

{Before we attack this girl, yes its a girl, I think its time I tell you about your evil pieces.}

'Wait, evil pieces?'

{Yes, I forgot to mention that I had to augment your body so that it became a high-class devil. If I hadn't, you would have disintegrated the moment you touched {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle}.} Mars stated. Ezio raised an eyebrow at the God's statement.

'Fine, so how do evil pieces work then?'

{It works sorta like chess.}

'Chess? How so?'

{Well to start things off, you're already known as the [King]. You have a full set of chess pieces, consisting of the usual eight [Pawns], two [Rooks], two [Bishops], two [Knights], and a [Queen].}

'So what am I supposed to do with those anyways?'

{I was getting to that part, now shut up.} Mars stated. {With the set amount of chess pieces, you can recruit anyone you want based on their separate skills. For example, if they have amazing swordsmanship or speed, make them a knight. If they have more experience with short blades or hand-to-hand combat, use a rook piece on them. And finally, only the strongest recruit should be your queen. Any other person you wish to recruit you should just use a pawn on them.}

'Fine, but why choose to tell me this now?'

{Well I was thinking you should recruit this girl to your peerage. Her skills might prove to be quite useful.} Mars said. Ezio raised an eyebrow before responding.

'But she's a Templar.'

{Who cares. Sometimes people have felt pain in their past that leaves a void in them that seems like it can never be filled. But if you help them get through this pain, you might be able to save a life, even though they aren't dead yet of course, but still, you might give this girl hope. Plus aren't the assassins supposed to help those who can't help themselves?}

'...'

{What's it gonna be Ezio?} Mars asked as Ezio crossed his arms in thought. On one hand, his target was a Templar, but then again, some people are driven into the arms of the Templars, and this girl could be one of them.

'Once we find her, I'll decide.'

{Are you sure?} Mars asked. Ezio nodded in response.

{Then lets go, we gotta make her pay for killing that man's wife, one way or another.} Mars said as Ezio nodded before entering the Terme di Caracalla through its main archway.

**-End-**

**Special Thanks to: SargentFalco, who made me start thinking about a crossover like this, so if you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed it (Like I said though, its bad). **

**A/N: Man I'm bad at beginnings. Well then again there are two factors that make me hate writing them. First being explanations on simple things that should be rather obvious to you since the story either follows some parts of canon, or its an explanation that you shouldn't need. That being said, I kinda gave a brief explanation on the Great War and Sacred Gears, that kinda thing. Another thing being descriptions as well. If you want to imagine {War Tide} at its best, look up Vlad Tepes' sword, and then for {Harvest the Battle}, look up the Captain's Sword in either Brotherhood or Revelations. Another thing you should know is that Mars' room in the apple is based off the Masyaf Key animus screen/loading screen, so if you don't know what that is, then look it up.**

**-Exno out!-**


	2. Chapter 2: Potential of Italians

**Assassins of Gods**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, who in hell and heaven (heh), thinks I own Highschool DxD or Assassin's Creed. **

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, but I was still deciding as to who will be in Ezio's peerage. Anyways, to that one guest that was recommending me things, thanks, but do realize that Ezio is only ****slightly ****overpowered, not "HOLY SHIT MY POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9000!1! LETS GO KILL GOD!" Instead he's mostly just "Meh, you're all fucked anyways." overpowered. As for the pieces of Eden part, I intend to let Ezio have some pieces of Eden, but also some members of his harem might obtain some as well. As for the age gap, I will work around that in this chapter, seeing how he looks (due to him being a devil) just like how he was when Assassin's Creed II first started (He was 17 at the time, so his voice has changed, and he has definitely not matured).**

**Terme di Caracalla, 1503**

"Now where are you?" Ezio asked himself as he activated his eagle vision to see a golden trail leading off into the antique baths. He continued to follow the trail until he saw a woman shaking down a dead body, signifying that she was trying to loot him. Ezio quietly tip toed to get behind her, but she looked up allowing Ezio only see the shadow covering her upper face.

"Who are you!?" His target yelled before she quickly stood up before running away from Ezio.

"Wait!" Ezio yelled as he was still contemplating whether or not to recruit the girl who was currently running from him. He was slowly gaining speed on her, meaning that he would have to decide very soon.

{Like I said Ezio, its up to you.} Mars said just as Ezio was within the perfect distance to either tackle or assassinate the looter. He sighed before throwing his body forward and tackled the looter to the ground. He landed on top of her back and as he was to get up, the looter's hood had fallen down to reveal a girl who appeared to be just about twenty. Her eyes were closed in anticipation of a painful death, but Ezio smiled before getting off of her.

"Get up, its dirty down there." Ezio said with a warm voice as he held out his hand to the Templar agent. She opened up her eyes and saw the warm smile that Ezio had on his face, not remembering that five seconds ago that he could have killed her right then. She hesitated before grabbing his hand, and he in turn, hoisted her onto her feet.

"What's your name?" Ezio asked the looter once she got up. She on the other hand, had other questions.

"Why would you spare me… Assassin?" The girl asked. Ezio's expression turned a bit colder before he responded.

"First, your name _la belladonna_." Ezio said and he moved his right arm back while having his left hand still grasping the girl's shoulder. She was about to argue with her would-be assassin, but saw that the arm he had behind him had a blade protruding from underneath his wrist.

"L-Lia, Lia de Russo." Lia said as she saw out of the corner of her eye that Ezio had retracted his hidden blade. When she looked back at him, she saw that the warm smile he had before had returned and he patted her on the back. He then let her go and motioned for her to walk with him out of the baths.

"Well, Lia, I was contracted to kill you, but you seem nice enough, so I'll give you a chance at redemption."

"So you were going to kill me?" Lia asked. Ezio could see her shaking and he chuckled.

"Yes, I mean, you did kill that poor man's fiance, and even if I forgive you, he may not." Lia then let her head fall slightly with her hood still on. Ezio patted her on the back before they continued their slight stroll away from the _Terme di Caracalla _until they reached a pigeon coop.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm Ezio." Ezio introduced to Lia who once again began to visibly shake in front of him.

"E-Ezio Auditore? Oh no, don't tell me the assassins are going to kill me…" Lia began stuttered. She may seem like a trained killer but appeared to be a completely different person in front of _Il Mentore _of the assassins. Or maybe because it was just the fact that she had stared death in the face just a few minutes ago, but other than that, Ezio didn't know.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see if I can't get you off the hook, but in return you're going to have to help me with something." Lia tilted her head a bit in question at what Ezio had said.

"And what is that gonna be?" She asked with a slight frightened tone. Ezio raised his eyebrow at this, and decided to further his investigation.

"What do you think it is?" He asked as they continued to walk. He was heading towards their destination which happened to be the Tiber Island hideout of the Assassins.

"A-are you going to have your way wi-" Lia stuttered out. Ezio quickly responded knowing where this was going.

"No, if you're thinking I'm going to have sex with you in return for me letting you live. I draw the line at willing and underage." Ezio said remembering his time when he saved Christina from Vieri.

"Really?" Lia asked the assassin still unsure whether to trust him or not.

"You think I'd lie?" Ezio responded. They finally reached a stables to quicken their travel to the hideout. Ezio had already renovated all the stables around Rome, and was given a full-armored war horse as a reward by the stable owners. He helped Lia up onto a non-armored horse before he climbed onto his war horse. He then whipped the reigns forward and his horse began to trot forward while Lia followed at the same pace.

"So why exactly would you think that I'd rape you in return for keeping you alive?" Ezio asked out of the blue, giving Lia no time to think of a lie, so she had no choice but to answer truthfully. She sighed before beginning her story.

"I was born a street rat in Venezia, my father was a nobleman who paid a courtesan and thus I was born." Ezio listened intently while still watching the road as she continued. He also noticed how her story was similar to that of Rosa back in Venezia as well actually. "I stayed with my father for about a year before he was murdered by the Templars," Ezio made a fist at hearing that line, "and my mother had died of an unknown disease."

"Go on." Ezio said after she stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"By the time I was twelve I had gotten into some trouble with a few shop owners within the area, and they were Borgia controlled, so when they heard that I had been stealing to keep myself alive, they sent two guards after me…"

{...} Mars was silent throughout her reminiscing of her childhood, while Ezio was a bit saddened at the cold blooded killer before him had to go through to become what she was now.

"You don't need to continue." Ezio said. They had arrived at the bridge just before the hideout and got off his horse while Lia followed.

"But what I want you to do in an attempt for forgiveness to that woman's fiance, I want you to join my order." Lia's eyes widened at this. Here was a man who could have killed her just a few minutes ago, yet here he was, giving her a second chance at redemption for the evil deeds she had to do for the Borgia.

"Wait, before I answer anything, will I be paid?" Ezio laughed in response to Lia's question.

"Of course you would." Ezio said while still smiling. Lia couldn't help but smile at the mentor's warmness to her even though he was technically supposed to kill her. The two then walked to the entrance to the warehouse/hideout and Ezio held open the door for her.

"Wow." Lia said as she entered and saw the interior of the assassin's hideout. She then noticed how the other assassins that were currently in the hideout also had their weapons drawn and were about to attack Lia until Ezio put up a hand to stop them.

"Don't worry recruits, she's a friendly, but more importantly, a new one." Ezio said and the assassins put away their weapons. One of the assassins walked up to Lia and held out her hand.

"Name's Valeria, Valeria Viozzi." The female recruit said while shaking Lia's. She had a more cleaner and fitting assassin robe that was just like Ezio's but while her's was white and red, his was red and black.

"Lia de Russo, at your service." Lia introduced herself. She could understand if the other recruits were wary of her since she was now technically a defector from the Templars, thus they could only prepare just in case she betrayed them. Ezio motioned for Lia to follow him into a room containing racks of weapons, which she presumed were for either the recruits or Ezio.

"I need to do an assessment as to what your skills are so I know how to train you efficiently." Ezio stated as he pulled out a rather large book and a quill. "First off, what weapons do you usually use?"

"Throwing knives." Lia answered.

"Is that all?" Ezio asked already having eagle vision on and seeing that she was hiding her inverted hidden blade bracer that extended from on top of her arm. 

"Its not nice to lie you know." Ezio said as he pointed to her right arm, which was the arm that had the blade on it.

"Fine, its a weapon that I created. Its like your hidden blade, but I can't make it work unless its on top of my arm. So most of the time, I use it as a short blade unless I can get a silent kill." Lia explained while showing Ezio the blade she created.

"Do you have any skills in sword fighting?" Lia shook her head in response.

"Alright, so I already know how you do with free-running and since you use a short blade, I assume you're more of a close combat type?" Ezio said as he wrote things down in the book. Truth be told though, he was actually seeing what piece to make her, so he decided on rook due to her speed and apparent strength from what Machiavelli says about her previous jobs.

"Now that that's done, I need to go find someone." Ezio said as he walked out of the weapons room and towards the exit of the hideout.

"Wait, is this person another Templar?" Lia asked as he followed him.

"Yes. Well, she was." Ezio asked a bit surprised that she knew his target.

"I'm guessing her name is Fiora?" Lia added. Ezio was even more surprised at how observant his soon-to-be new servant was.

"Wow, how did you know that?"

"If you're going to recruit her into the assassins, you'd best hurry, I heard that its already known that she's defecting to the assassins."

"_Merda _(shit). I've gotta hurry then." Ezio said as he ran up the stairs and out the hideout with Lia following close behind.

**Ponte Sisto Bridge, 1503, 10:00 pm**

"I'll show those bastards." Fiora Cavazza mumbled to herself as she neared the Assassin's headquarters stationed on Tiber Island. She was not happy at all with Cesare, and frankly the shit (as she would describe it) she had to do for him concerning the recruitment of many agents for the Templars wasn't that bad. At first she thought it was another job, but when she met that monster, Malfatto, she quickly defected to the Assassins.

"Now where is that Assassin that's supposed to pick me up?" Fiora asked as she waited while leaning on the railing of the bridge. If she weren't preoccupied with her defection, she would have noticed the hooded man slowly walking towards her. This man was none other than the fake assassin she and her former co-worker, Baltasar, made from the information they gained on the assassins. Il Lupo, or rather, the Prowler, made his way towards Fiora before he was just in front of her.

"_Mer- _(shi-)." Was all Fiora got out before Il Lupo quickly stabbed her stomach with his imitation of the hidden blade. He then let her corpse fall to the floor while running off, and a few seconds later, Ezio and Lia came running up to the quickly dying Fiora.

"_Dannazione _(damn)! We're too late." Lia said until Ezio still holding Fiora's head.

{If you're going to make her one of your pieces, you'd best hurry Ezio. I was told that a body must have been alive just a couple minutes before they're deemed unable to be revived.} Mars said from the back of Ezio's head. Ezio then motioned for Lia to come next to him.

"Help me bring her body into the hideout!" Ezio commanded her, and since she was technically in his debt, she obliged by taking Fiora's feet while Ezio lifted her up by her head. The nighttime passersby on the bridge all watched in horror as they saw the assassin and his soon-to-be (yet unbeknownst to her) servant carried Fiora's dying body to the Assassin's headquarters.

"AAHHH!" A woman screamed causing two groups of guards to come check out what was happening. They quickly ran towards Ezio and Lia after seeing them with the body, and in seeing this, Ezio raised an arm up whilst carrying Fiora. He then closed it like a fist and whistled, and soon enough, a group of assassins appeared from different areas of both sides of the bridge before charging at the guards.

"Go Ezio, we'll hold 'em off!" Valeria yelled as she was also a part of the group attacking the guards. Lia watched as she and her fellow assassins quickly started a fight with the guards but saw as one of them broke through and charged towards Ezio who was too preoccupied with carrying Fiora. Lia quickly rested Fiora's feet on the ground before activating her upper hidden blade and charging towards the guard coming at Ezio.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Lia yelled before she stabbed the poor agile guard's stomach and then hoisted him into the air, surprising Ezio by how much strength that she had. She then spun him in a 180 before slamming his body into the floor. She retracted her inverted hidden blade before running back towards Ezio and once again helping carry Fiora.

**Assassin's Hideout, A Minute Later**

"Ok, good no one is in here." Ezio said as he and Lia laid Fiora onto the recliner chair used by Caterina to heal her leg when he rescued her from the Castel Sant' Angelo.

"What are we supposed to do Ezio?" Lia asked as Ezio put a hand up to his chin in thought.

{It'd be best that you use a piece now Ezio.} Mars said from within Ezio's mind.

'Yeah, but Lia is here.'

{But she's gonna end up becoming one of your pieces anyways.} Mars replied. Ezio sighed before he closed his eyes and balled up his hand into a fist. Lia watched as a crimson light emanated from the crevices within his fist. As he opened up his hand, she saw how a chess piece had materialized in it and watched as the assassin crossed Fiora's hands over her body before placing the chess piece of over her well-endowed chest.

{Oh this is gonna be a load of fun.} Mars commented as he caught Ezio staring.

'Perverted god.' Ezio retorted before starting the ritual for resurrecting people.

{Like you're no different.} Mars retorted back whilst Ezio started the ritual.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Fiora Cavazza, to bring your soul back to this world and become my [Knight]. Rejoice in your new found life!" Lia raised an eyebrow at Ezio's chant before her eyes widened as the chess piece glowed a bright white. She covered her eyes and after a few seconds, she uncovered them and watched as Fiora suddenly sat up and began to violently cough.

"_Pezzo di Merda _(piece of shit)! I'll kill him for what he's done!" Fiora yelled before realizing that she was somehow alive. "What the?" She looked up to see Ezio and Lia looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Ezio, how is she still alive?" Lia asked. Ezio sighed after realizing that he was gonna have a hard time explaining this.

**Time Skip: A Few Minutes Later, Top of Assassin's Hideout**

"Wow, this is too much to take in." Fiora stated as she started rubbing her temples at the newfound information. Lia was also wide-eyed at this with her jaw slightly open.

"I know, I just found out about this a few years ago." Ezio said.

"So you were going to make me one of your servants as well?" Lia asked the mentor.

"If it gave me the reason to let you live, then yes." Ezio replied. Lia's cheeks went a slight shade of red due to the fact that her would-be killer tried to find a reason not to kill her. No one had ever showed her kindness since her life practically revolved around smuggling which meant all she ever knew was how to smuggle.

"Ezio I need to ask you one thing." Lia stated after a moment.

"What's that?" Ezio asked with his usual warm tone around friends.

"If I was in trouble, would you save me?"

"Obviously, you're a good person, and I never like innocents, especially those I know personally, getting hurt." Ezio replied.

"Then I'm fine with becoming your servant." Lia stated firmly. Ezio raised an eyebrow before summoning a [Rook] piece.

"Are you sure?" Ezio asked. "This isn't something that can be changed, so once you choose this life, you can never go back." He added. Lia nodded before Ezio smiled.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Lia de Russo, to become my [Rook]. Rejoice in your new life!" Ezio chanted as he put the piece over Lia's chest. The piece soon glowed before moving into her chest, and Lia soon blushed after realizing that Ezio's hand was also touching where the piece went. 

"Pervert!" Lia said before backhanding Ezio. Normally this wouldn't hurt the assassin, but due to her just becoming a rook, her strength and endurance had increased tenfold. She then watched as Ezio flew off the top of the hideout before landing in the Tiber.

{Heh, smooth moves.} Mars said. Ezio had learned that every time he lost consciousness, he would end up in Mars' apple.

'Shut up.' The assassin replied.

{So 2 pieces huh?} Ezio nodded.

'I wasn't planning on adding Fiora, but she was about to die, and it wasn't like I was gonna let that happen.'

{Hmph, you're compassionate if nothing else.}

'Well like you said, we need to help those who can't help themselves.'

{Right, anyways, we have to meet Egidio to kill the Banker. Hey, there's an idea.}

'What?'

{From what it seems, the Banker is known to be a man of vice. So if I'm right, you can use your servants as bait to lure him out.} Mars stated. Ezio raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

'No, I won't use my servants as bait, and even if they already lost their virginities due to their terrible pasts, I'll still protect them as best I can.' Ezio replied.

[If not them, then at least get the courtesans your sister runs to help out. I can guess that there'll be a lot of guards around there.} Mars stated before disappearing behind a wall of fire. Ezio soon found himself lose consciousness within Mars' realm.

**Assassin's Hideout, 11:00 pm**

"Urgh.."Ezio groaned as he felt his face for where Lia had slapped him. "I feel like I was hit by a horse."

"Oh you're awake!" Lia exclaimed with Fiora standing beside her. Ezio found that he was sitting on the same recliner that Fiora and Caterina used.

"I'm so sorry!" Lia said while hugging onto Ezio. He lightly patted her back at the sudden change of heart before replying.

"Its alright, you're not the one to blame." Ezio said. Lia slightly blushed at Ezio's usual friendliness until Fiora interrupted her daydreaming.

"Well then what are we supposed to do now?" She asked still unsure about what to do. Of course, she had to still deal with her former co-workers, but since she was also now a servant to Ezio, she had to get his permission or else she'd be hunted down and eliminated.

"Well I'm going to need your experience to help me get into a party." Ezio replied. Fiora knew where this was going, seeing how she was actually invited to go to the same party Ezio spoke of.

"Ah, you need an escort?" She asked while opening her bladed fan.

"Not just one, but two or more, lest I get caught sneaking in." He replied as he got up from the recliner.

"Ah, if you're looking for another escort other than just me and Lia, then may I suggest someone?" Fiora said out of nowhere.

"And why exactly might you be recommending someone to me?" Ezio asked unsure due to Fiora also being a recent defector of the Templars just like Lia.

"Well the person I'm recommending is also thinking of defecting from Cesare's employment. She's rather a skilled killer actually." Fiora added. Ezio put his hand up to his chin in thought, while unbeknownst to his new servants, he was entering Mars' realm.

{Add her.}

'No doubts? I thought gods would be wiser.'

{Maybe its just cause regular humans couldn't harm me unless they had a sacred gear, but even then they couldn't have much of an effect to hurt me, let alone kill me.}

'Hmph, figures.' Ezio stated.

{Whatever, anyways, I say we go with what your [Knight] says. You're gonna need to get all your servants or else we won't be able to participate in the Rating Game.}

'Rating Game?'

{Its a game still under development by the Satan that created the Evil Pieces.}

'Care to explain it to me?' Ezio asked.

{Not until you have used half of your evil pieces to gain servants.} Mars replied. Ezio sighed before he lost consciousness in the alternate realm.

**Rome, Italy, 1500**

"Now where is this soon-to-be defector of yours Fiora?" Ezio asked as Fiora led him towards the housing area just near the Rosa in Fiore. They stopped in front of a house with a terrace that had an open window, but what Ezio noticed was that the window appeared to be slightly shattered.

"You stay here, I'm going to check inside." Ezio commanded to Fiora. He then stepped back a bit before running up a wall and climbing up a some windows on the building just adjacent to the defector's house. He soon reached the broken window and saw that there was a small pool of blood on the floor of a bedroom.

"_Merda_ (shit)." Ezio said before running down the stairs before letting Fiora in. He then ran back up with Fiora following and she was a bit shocked to see the blood stain. He turned on eagle vision to see footprints that led to the window. Ezio then saw a golden holographic like girl run through the broken window before continuing across the rooftops.

"Follow me!" Ezio yelled as he ran through the window. Fiora followed behind as well and the two continued to run across the rooftops until seeing a red-headed lady also on the roof opposite to them.

"You've come to kill me too haven't you!?" She yelled before running away from the two.

"Wait!" Ezio tried to call out as he followed, but the lady had no intention of stopping nor listening. Due to Fiora not having much stamina as the mentor, she soon had to stop to catch her breath, and she watched helplessly as her master and target disappeared.

"Goddamnit, I just want to talk to you!" Ezio tried to call out again.

"No thank you Templar!" She yelled without looking back at him.

'Ugh, why does she have to think that I'm a Templar.'

"Ah!" The lady exclaimed causing Ezio to stop as he watched her slip over the rooftop and was just grabbing it by its ledge. He quickly ran over before sliding a bit, causing some shingles on the roof to fall off as he slid across them. He quickly reached his hand over but watched in vain as she fell off into the street below. Well that's how he thought it would be, until he saw his new [Rook], run in just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" The red-headed woman exclaimed before pulling out a hairpin while Lia responded by activating her inverted hidden blade. Fiora also appeared with her fan opened, but the lady slowly put down her hairpin when she saw Fiora.

"Fiora? What the hell? Don't tell me the Templars already know of my plans to defect." The lady asked Fiora.

"What? No, I defected to the Assassins already." Fiora said as she closed her fan. The red-headed lady also put her hairpin back into her hair before looking towards Ezio.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're the master assassin, Ezio Auditore?" The lady asked.

"And if I am? Who's asking exactly?" He replied.

"Dama, Dama Rossa."

"Red-headed lady?" Ezio asked.

"I didn't have a name, so I had to come up with my own." Dama replied.

"Oh, I see." Ezio replied.

"So why exactly were you running from us?" Fiora asked Dama.

"You know that one man you mentioned to me in the letters we exchanged?"

"Il Lupo?" Ezio raised an eyebrow at the new information presented to him.

"Yes, he tried to kill me in my sleep, but the moment I heard that not so silent blade of his, I quickly woke up and got a hit on him, then he just ran." Dama explained further.

"Who is this Il Lupo?" Ezio asked. Fiora's face contorted into one of stress before she answered.

"Ezio, back when I was a Templar agent, me and one of my co-workers, Baltasar de Silva, followed one of your assassins to learn how you worked, how you killed, and how you got away with it." Fiora replied. Ezio's face hardened as she continued. "We then used this information to train a man, and that man is Il Lupo. He uses the weapons and tactics of his enemies, and he's efficient, if not a perfect imitation of your order."

"Hmph, I'll have to punish you for that when we get back, but right now let's focus on the task at hand." Ezio stated. "Dama Rossa, if I offered you a chance to redeem your past as a hired killer, and the chance to fight for something real and that matters, would you take it?"

"I don't know, will it pay well?" Dama asked causing Ezio to sweatdrop slightly.

'First Lia, now this girl, who's next?'

{A lady pirate perhaps?}

'You're an idiot.'

{Don't jinx it now.}

'Ugh.'

{Heh heh.} Mars chuckled before going silence. Ezio then returned his attention to Dama.

"Of course you'll be paid depending on what you do of course."

"That's good, I've always wanted to leave those bastards." Dama commented.

"Will you stand with us and fight against the forces of oppression?" Ezio asked Dama whilst holding out his hand. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Then I welcome you to the Brotherhood." Ezio said as she took his hand and shook it.

"Now let's go back so I ca-" Ezio was interrupted as the sound of an arquebus shot filled the air. He watched as blood splashed onto his face and watched as Dama looked just where her heart was only to find that it had a circle of red on it that was staining her clothes.

"Fiora!" Ezio yelled as Fiora whipped out metal fan and began to quickly free-run up the buildings to try and find the shooter. He caught Dama just before she fell and held her up by her head while taking a knee on the ground.

"Forgive me." Ezio said to the dying Dama before he summoned an evil piece, but to be more specific, a [Pawn]. He placed the piece over her chest before quickly laying her on the ground gently while crossing her arms.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Dama Rossa, to bring your soul back to this world and become my [Pawn]. Rejoice in your newfound life!" Ezio chanted as the piece glowed before turning transparent then disappearing into Dama's chest.

"Ugah!" Dama coughed up some blood before she opened her eyes a bit. She was surprised to open her eyes to stare straight into Ezio's. They continued their little staredown for a few more seconds until a familiar voice interrupted the two.

"Ahem." Fiora fake coughed before the two looked to see Fiora dragging a man with orange glasses and a similar colored beard holding a rifle with him. "If you'd like to do the honors, this happens to be one of the agents I wrote down on the list to you Ezio." She added.

"Hmph, go fuck yourself." The man said before Ezio activated his hidden blade.

"Not so good without a rifle now are you?" Fiora stated as Ezio quickly stabbed the man's throat, ending him somewhat quickly.

"Now what was this man's name again?" Ezio asked as he pulled out a rolled up list of Templar agents given to him by Fiora, along with a feather quill.

"Gaspar de la Croix, Cesare's engineer." Fiora answered as Ezio dipped the quill into Gaspar's blood before using it as the ink to cross out his name on the list. He saw that his new servants were watching him weirdly before he responded to quench their curiosity.

"To ensure that I know they're dead." Ezio replied calmly.

"Now that Gaspar is dead, care to explain why the hell I'm still alive?" Dama said out of nowhere causing the assassin to sigh.

**Time Skip: A Few Minutes Later, Assassin's Hideout**

"Wow."

"I know right."

"Hum, surprisingly you had a better reaction than Lia and Fiora." Ezio replied much to the former's dismay. Dama was fidgeting with her hairpin during Ezio's explanation to kind of keep herself calm.

"So you're all devils?" Dama asked to which Ezio nodded.

"Well, partially, I still retained half of my humanity as far as species goes, so I guess you can consider me a half-devil, half-human hybrid." Ezio replied.

"Ok, I'm starting to understand, but why exactly did you choose me as a servant?"

"Well truth be told, my Sacred Gear suggested that I should recruit only strong fighters, so when I happened upon you and my current servants, I just winged it and ended up gaining your service. Except for Fiora, she was almost dying so I had an obligation to keep her alive." Ezio replied causing Lia to blush while Fiora pouted slightly.

"Whatever, should have just let me die if I had known I had to be your servant."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Fiora, believe what you want." Ezio mocked. His knight pouted before putting her hand near the handle of her metal fan. Ezio already noticed this and had quickly ran up to Fiora and had his hidden blades to her throat.

"I dare you." Ezio said in a much more colder voice that made Fiora shiver slightly, but to her surprise it felt like she did so out of delight, not out of fear. She gulped before moving her hand away from the handle of her fan, while Ezio pulled back his arms and deactivated his hidden blades.

"Good."

"Whatever." Fiora stated. Ezio then motioned for him and his new servants to follow him out of the Assassin hideout.

**(Insert name of ruins where The Banker's party is held), 1503**

"I don't feel safe when I wear this thing." Fiora stated while having chills running down her back. Much to her dismay, Ezio had his peerage disguise as courtesans, and Fiora was no exception, and since she didn't know if the doctor who haunted her dreams, was still alive and prowling or not.

"Hey, what's wrong Fiora?" Ezio asked with a face full of concern while putting his hand onto her shoulder.

"Its nothing." Fiora replied while looking down. She felt his other hand grab her chin before gently lifting her head up to look straight into his eyes.

"No its not "nothing". I've seen that look before, now tell me, what's wrong?" Ezio asked while Fiora began to tear up before Ezio pulled her into a gentle hug whilst listening to her.

"He's a monster, he attacked me in my sleep… I managed to fight him off, but h-he…" Fiora managed in between sniffles. Ezio put his hand onto her head before gently stroking it. She continued to explain her fear before Ezio replied.

"And who exactly attacked you in your sleep?" Ezio asked calmly although Lia and Dama noticed that his voice also hinted anger.

"That monster who hunts down courtesans, Malfatto." Ezio raised an eyebrow before chuckling whilst squeezing Fiora into his muscular chest a bit tighter. He couldn't see her face, so to her luck, he couldn't see how she was blushing a bit and felt like sleeping on the reincarnated devil assassin's chest. He pried her out of her daydreaming by letting go but still had both of his hands on both sides of her shoulders.

"That man is dead, permanently. I was the one who ordered his death and I made sure he couldn't hurt anyone anymore." Ezio stated causing Fiora to cry more.

'Ah crap.'

"Fiora, are you okay?" Ezio asked as he backed away slightly from Fiora, only for her to slightly tackle him whilst hugging him.

"Thank you!" She yelled while crying, but Ezio finally realized that they weren't tears of sadness, but of joy. "Thank you so much for killing him master!"

'Master?' Ezio asked himself seeing how Fiora didn't seem like the type to be a loyal servant. She seemed like the type of person that would be ready to stab you in the back if you didn't satisfy her every desire.

"Now ladies," Ezio said with his somewhat perverted yet seductive tone directed at his three current servants. "shall we head in?"

"""Of course.""" They all replied while Ezio held his arms out and had Fiora and Lia on his left and right, while Dama was walking just beside them.

"Aren't you going to play along Dama?" Fiora asked a bit puzzled at her friend and fellow servant's reaction.

"No, cause right now I still feel like I'm being used." Ezio simply chuckled at her response while she raised an eyebrow.

"You really think I'm going to use you? Pffttt, if I wanted to use you all, I would have commanded you all to sleep with Juan and then kill him when he's asleep." Ezio replied with a cold tone directed at Dama, but also as a slight reminder to his servants, even though those two would remain loyal to the assassin in the end. "But that isn't the case. My point is, I will treat you all as if you were my closest family, and if it means sacrificing myself to save you all, then so be it."

'Hmph, maybe the _stronzo _(fucker) isn't as bad as I thought he was.' Dama replied while still being a bit shaken by the sudden change from Ezio's warm voice to his cold tone. She shrugged before wrapping her arms around his neck whilst following the three as well.

"Fine, I'll play along since you're so nice." Dama stated as she walked. Ezio groaned before removing his arms from around his girls for a second to lower his hood, revealing the face he had back when he was 17. The girls understood why this happened seeing how becoming a devil basically kept you looking young. He put on a smile while blending in before coming up to an area with more guards than usual.

"Alright, the banker will probably be here, so most likely I'll you need you three to split up and kill off as many guards as you can without alerting the rest. His servants nodded whilst discreetly pulling out their weapons, that being said, Lia activated her inverted hidden blade and pulled up her hood, Fiora pulled out her metallic fan before using it to act like a courtesan, and finally, Dama pretended to fiddle with her hairpin.

"One rule though, I'll kill the banker. It'll leave suspicion only on me, while you three can sneak over and grab Egidio's money." His servants nodded before finding different ways into the party. Ezio stood back and watched discreetly as they all attempted different methods of infiltration.

'At least she knows how to implement her skills to some point of potential.' Ezio thought as he watched Fiora begin her infiltration. She walked up to a guard post with only two guards and made a seductive pose with her fan over her face while motioning for them to follow her. They couldn't resist a hot woman beckoning for them, so they followed. She then led them to an alley and Ezio guessed that they were probably dead by now. Sure enough, Fiora walked out of the alley while opening then closing her metallic fan, most likely to wipe off any blood.

'Ah there's the tactic I always go for.' Ezio thought as he turned his attention to Lia who was climbing one of the ruined buildings. He watched as she also used her inverted hidden blade to ledge assassinate a guard. She then climbed up before jumping off the roof and performed a leap of faith into a haystack just behind the guard post Ezio was in front of.

'Hm, interesting diversion.' He thought as he continued his observation of skills of his servants and watched as Dama began her infiltration. She threw down a smoke bomb and watched as the four guards at a post went around the corner to check it out. She then promptly ran into the main party area as the guards were distracted. All that was left now was how Ezio was going to get in.

{You do know that my apple makes illusions right?}

'No, but why did you even bother to tell me?' Ezio asked Mars from the back of his head.

{You're the mentor of the Italian Assassins, maybe turning you into a devil and back a few years made you more of an idiot than before…} Mars thought aloud causing Ezio to narrow his eyes in return. He then turned his attention before summoning the apple that housed Mars although discreetly. He then conjured up four illusions of himself before using his mind to tell them to distract the guard post just in front of him, while slipping in unnoticed as they ran off to chase the illusions.

"Friends, what better way to celebrate the brotherhood of man!" He heard someone cheer out while getting a multitude of applauses in return. Ezio saw how the very man that instigated the cheering was none other than the man who he wanted to kill the most, Cesare Borgia. He saw as his target, Juan Borgia the Elder, tried to grab Fiora's attention, although she distracted him by playing hard to get.

"And who might you be pretty lady?" The Borgia asked Ezio's servant. On one hand she covered her mouth to look a bit more seductive than most courtesans, and on the other, she was trying to cover her look of disgust towards the fat Borgia.

"Not one you'll ever know yet…" She replied trying to sound as seductive as possible while trying to hold down the feeling of disgust. Fiora turned around to walk away slowly to advertise her… assets, but the Borgia was having none of that, so he grabbed her arm.

'Ok, no one lays a hand on my servants.' Ezio thought as he discreetly, although noticeable to Fiora only, sat on a nearby bench.

{Except you right?} Mars chimed in out of nowhere.

'Per. Vert.' Ezio retorted.

{G. Od.} Mars replied causing Ezio to groan a bit.

She got the message and as the Borgia slightly fought to keep a hold on her arm, she led him towards the bench Ezio was on. As soon as he was within range of a perfect bench assassination, Ezio made his move. He quickly stood up whilst shoving his hidden blade into the Banker's stomach, and as he sat him down as gently as possible he whispered into his ear ever so quietly.

"This is what you get for even laying a hand on Fiora. _Requiescat in Pace _(Rest in peace)."

"I do not regret anything Assassin." The Borgia whispered back before he slumped forward as he died, but not far enough to fall off the bench. Ezio quickly jumped off the terrace into a haystack as his servants followed, and they all smirked as they heard screams and shouts of "Find him!"

"I'm sorry I had to put you through that Fiora." Ezio said still feeling a bit guilty about using his servants as partial bait. Fiora just snuggled into Ezio's arms more as they walked how they walked at the party, excluding Dama of course, she stayed to the side but not too far from her new master.

"Its fine Ezio, just make sure that if someone does that again you'll let me kill them, ok?" Fiora replied. Ezio sweatdropped at her answer but smiled back none the less. The three then continued their way back to the assassin's headquarters. Unbeknownst to them however, a hooded figure watched from the rooftops, and that man was none other than the so-called "perfect" imitation of the Assassins. That very figure took out a piece of paper before reading it over again.

"Kill them all, and you shall ascend higher within our ranks, as is your duty to us. Do not fail us." - Cesare Borgia.

Il Lupo then activated his hidden blade before performing a leap of faith before following the assassins.

**-End-**

**A/N: Wow, 7K words in this one. Then again, this is really the start of Ezio's peerage, and don't worry, there will be more to come. Anyways, slight spoilers, there will also be girls in Revelations joining soon enough. Not next chapter perse, but soon. Have an amazing day.**

**-Exno out!-**


	3. Chapter 3: Holding Peace and War

**Assassin of Gods**

**Disclaimer: Why oh why do you think I own Highschool DxD and Assassin's Creed. Cause I don't, and I don't know why you even thought I did.**

**A/N: Wow, I am in the fucking zone today bros! Hum now I can move more into the Highschool DxD part of this story now that Ezio has gained some servants. There will still be more to come, but first I need to work through Brotherhood before I can move onto Revelations. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

**Rome, Italy 1503**

Ezio had chosen to go out for a stroll while his peerage went ahead and collected some things he needed to infiltrate the Baron de Valois' fortress in Rome. He chose to take a shortcut through an alley and happened upon a woman crying over the body of who he assumed was her brother due to the similarity as far as looks goes.

"_Cazzo cazzo cazzoooo! _(Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!)" The woman cried out whilst clutching what appeared to be a pair of scissors. Ezio's peaceful look had changed to a look of sympathy as he saw the woman clutch onto her brother's corpse. He quietly walked up to her, but he ended up kicking a pebble causing the woman to quickly jump up while still looking a bit teary eyed. Ezio put his hands up which caused the woman to slowly lower her scissor blades.

"Who did this?" Ezio put his arms out and the girl for some reason ran towards him and hugged him, despite the two being complete strangers to each other.

"That _figglio di puttana _(son of a bitch) who pushes people from rooftops, Lanz!" The woman cried into Ezio's chest. He patted her head as she cried for a couple more minutes before she finally let go of Ezio while wiping her eyes.

"Do not let vengeance cloud your mind." Ezio said firmly while putting his hands onto both of the girl's shoulders. "Now first, what's your name?"

"Faustina, Faustina Collari." She replied while still clutching the scissor blade her brother had.

"Faustina, if I gave you a chance to fight for something real, and give you a chance to make your brother's death something worth dying over, would you accept?" Ezio asked her out of the blue, which she narrowed her eyes in response.

"And how exactly am I supposed to benefit from that?" Faustina asked Ezio while still unsure as to how to respond.

"I know about you and your brother, and how you must steal to survive. You two are quite famous, and along with that, if he cared for you as much as you think he does. How would he feel that by sacrificing himself, he gave you a chance to live your life to the fullest?" Ezio said while Faustina teared up a bit knowing that her brother cared for her as much she did him. She then clutched the scissor blade to her chest before wiping her tears away and then looking up proudly at Ezio.

"I accept. If it gives me the chance to catch that _bastardo _(bastard) then I will do anything." Faustina replied. Ezio gave a nod of approval before summoning a [Pawn] evil piece. Faustina's eyes widened at her acquaintances actions.

"Don't worry, everything will be explained later, but if we still want to catch Lanz, then you must agree to this." Ezio said while smiling to Faustina. She felt her heart speed up a bit at the warmness displayed by the young man in front of her before she stood up straight with her arms at her sides.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Faustina Collari, to become my [Pawn]! Rejoice in your newfound life!" Ezio chanted before the pawn glowed before disappearing into Faustina's chest. She shuddered a bit before feeling somewhat stronger after the piece disappeared into her chest, but she blushed as she saw that Ezio's hand was also still touching her chest. He made a scared face before quickly bringing back his hand after remembering what happened with Lia on top of the hideout.

"Its not what you think it is!" Ezio slightly yelled. Faustina grinned seductively while putting her scissor blade just near her lips.

"Its ok… brother." Ezio raised an eyebrow at Faustina's sudden change of heart due to her recent becoming of his pawn.

{Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the Satan that reincarnated you said that the evil pieces causes the servants to be more aggressive to their master. Male servants become more likely to try and guard you, whilst the women will also do the same, but will reveal hidden fetishes they have as well.} Mars said while quietly snickering.

'You could've told me before you know.'

{I know, but I wanted to mess with you.} Mars replied.

'But damn, she has a brother fetish?' Ezio asked Mars.

{Apparently.} Ezio raised an eyebrow at the God's nonchalant question.

'You don't find it weird that she might be into incest?' Ezio asked the god, who (although Ezio couldn't see it) shrugged in response.

{I never had a sister so it never weirded me out. Along with that, the Roman empire didn't seem to care about incest as long as it wasn't a marriage sort of thing, but they could have sex if they wanted to.} Ezio almost puked at the thought of him having sex with Claudia.

'Oh god, we're done talking, go back behind your wall of fire you perverted god.' Ezio said as he lost consciousness within Mars' realm.

{Hey, you were the one who asked about it!} Mars yelled but didn't realize that his answer fell on deaf ears. Ezio then shook his head before speaking to Faustina again.

"Now Faustina, let's go kill a murderer." Ezio said as he free-ran up a building while Faustina followed from behind.

**Time Skip: Rome, Italy 1506**

After successfully assassinating Lanz and explaining everything to Faustina, Ezio and his peerage of four (Fiora [Knight], Lia [Rook], Dama [Pawn], and Faustina [Pawn]) continued to help in the reclaiming of Rome. Soon enough, they had ended up getting Cesare arrested under orders from Pope Julius II, and not long after, Ezio ended up where he currently was now, which was one of the most dangerous places for a devil to visit.

{Ezio, be careful when you enter this place.} Mars said to Ezio from the back of his head.

'I know, we already went through this before right?' Ezio replied. Currently, the assassin and his servants were standing in front of the Vatican. Being the devils they were, they couldn't help but feel uneasiness at standing in front of a headquarters of the angels, otherwise known as one of the other three great factions.

{Ah, so you do wish to ask the Pope about Cesare?} Mars asked, taking Ezio's silence as a yes.

"Ezio, I thought you said Devils and Angels were enemies, so why exactly are we here?" Fiora asked as she stood behind the assassin along with her fellow servants.

"Well as long as we come on peaceful terms, we should be fine." Ezio responded as he walked up the steps to enter the Vatican while his small peerage followed. They soon came up to the doors but just as Ezio was about to touch the door handle, a bright flash of light engulfed him and his peerage. The light soon faded to reveal two people, one was a male with long blonde hair and green eyes, while the second person was a female that had similar blonde curly hair like her companion. Ezio was wary of the two seeing how the male had twelve golden dove-like wings, whilst the female had ten dove wings but remained white.

"Halt devils, and state your business." The male said. He summoned what appeared to be a spear made of pure light to Ezio's knowledge, and seeing the threat posed to their master, his four servants pulled out their respective weapons. He put a hand up to signal his servants to lower their weapons, which they did, but he knew they had them ready just in case.

"Might I get an introduction first _signore _(sir)?" Ezio asked politely. The man holding the spear of light raised an eyebrow before letting it dissipate. He then held out a hand which Ezio took, and to the angels' surprise, he felt no pain.

"Ezio Auditore." Ezio started the introduction. The man who he was shaking hands with narrowed his eyes before introducing himself as well.

"Michael." The man introduced himself. Ezio then turned to Michael's voluptuous companion.

"And who might you be _la belladonna _(beautiful woman)?" Ezio asked with a more seductive tone towards Michael's companion. Dama rolled her eyes while slightly grinning while Fiora and Lia pouted a bit at their master's antics. The woman blushed before holding out her hand while looking away to hide her slightly red face.

"G-Gabriel." She introduced herself while Ezio lightly grabbed her hand before kissing the back of her knuckles. Ezio made a lustful face to tease Gabriel after letting go before Michael pulled Gabriel away a bit forcefully.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Michael said as he pulled Gabriel away before continuing. "Now what do you devils want with the Vatican? Is this a war declaration?"

"I do not wish for war, so we come on peaceful terms and business with the pope." Ezio replied causing Michael to raise an eyebrow whilst narrowing his eyes before holding open the door for Ezio and his peerage. They walked in and were greeted by a man wearing a red cap while wearing pure white robes.

"Ah Ezio, so glad to see you." Pope Julius II greeted Ezio as he and his peerage walked in.

"Guiliano, a pleasure." Ezio replied as Michael and Gabriel closed the door to the Vatican. He raised an eyebrow at the two figures seeing how Guiliano didn't react to the two angels who also had their wings out.

"You know him?" Michael asked bewildered that the pope knew about Ezio even though he was a devil but welcomed him as if he were an old friend.

"Of course I do, he is considered the savior of Rome after all you know? Along with that, he's one of my advisors as well." Guiliano said causing Michael's jaw to hang a bit. He shook his head before revealing what Ezio was to him.

"But he's a devil!" Michael yelled out. Luckily, mass had just finished within the vatican, so all the cardinals and high-ranking members of the papacy were out. Guiliano chuckled.

"That still doesn't change my opinion on the man. He saved Rome while you all just sat and watched. I already knew he was a devil even before I asked him to become my advisor, so if you'd be so kind, we have matters to discuss." Guiliano stated firmly before he and Ezio walked off along with his peerage, leaving behind Michael and Gabriel.

"I can see why you have the title of "Warrior Pope" Guiliano." Ezio said while chuckling. Guiliano merely chuckled before the two started a conversation whilst his peerage watched in awe as their master, a high-class devil, was conversing with one of the holiest men on Earth as if it were nothing.

"Guiliano, I need you to tell me where Cesare is hiding." Ezio stated harshly. Guiliano's expression hardened a bit from his seemingly cheery attitude before sighing and then replying.

"Ezio, I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal his location or else you'll kill him." Guiliano answered not knowing of how Ezio was an assassin and that Cesare was a Templar.

"But Guiliano, he intends to invade Viana!" Ezio yelled causing the Pope's eyes to widen.

"What!?" The Pope yelled out in response.

"I was told by one of my spies that he was intending to invade it. Apparently he escaped where ever you were holding him." Ezio replied.

"How did I not know this!?" Guiliano asked himself while sweating a bit, he then ran towards a workplace area where there were many books (mostly the bible for obvious reasons) while he grabbed a piece of paper along with a quill and ink pot. He scribbled down what appeared to be a letter before folding in three parts before handing it to Ezio.

"Take this letter, there is a boat going to pick up someone I know from his hermitage in Viana. Give the captain this letter, and he will not hesitate to let you on." Guiliano quickly handed the letter to Ezio before grabbing a bible on his study.

"Now go, the ship leaves in a couple minutes!" Guiliano yelled as Ezio and his peerage were already out the door. Michael and Gabriel watched as Ezio and his peerage quickly crashed through the doors of _Il Vaticano_ and began to freerun their way to port. Ezio had taken to the rooftops, and since he was faster than his knight in both terms of devil powers and natural strength, he was able to swim to the ship while he watched as his peerage stood on the port watching him sail away.

"Shit!" He yelled as he watched his peerage look at him from the docks. He began to panic as he saw his peerage get circled around by what appeared to be many different dressed men, all of which he probably knew were Templars, but seeing how killing Cesare mattered more right now and seeing how this would be his only chance to do so, he almost ended up crying as he watched his peerage disappear in the distance, while at the same time, the men had began their attack.

**Rome, Italy 1506**

"Ah, Fiora, if only you had stayed with us could things had gone better than coming to this." A man holding a barber razor stated while chuckling.

"Oh are we going to have fun with you ladies." Another one said, this time being an ugly, bald and old priest. He was clutching what appeared to be a cross with the tail being shaped into a knife blade.

"Like hell you will." A voice said causing all the male Templars to see an illusion. But that illusion was not one of a knight, but still something that they should fear. Standing there as if he were a perfect clone, was Mars. "Ezio told me how he had to leave you behind, and since I also can't help but save a damsel, let alone four of you, in distress, I decided to help."

"What the?" The priest asked as he watched Mars put on a helmet that resembled that of a spartan's helmet, although the mohawk was not bright red, but instead a crimson color that resembled blood. The t-shaped visor cut into the helmet darkened his face, making it look as if nothing was there, but his blood red eyes also added a death-like resemblance to his appearance.

"Now all of you shall perish for harming my master's friends." Mars said with a dark and cold voice before getting into a formation as if to throw a spear. A bright light soon formed within his throwing hand, and when it disappeared, a golden spear with fire at the tip had taken the space where there was nothing.

"Die." Mars said coldly before throwing the spear at god-like speed and smiled a bit as he saw that the spear had landed perfectly into the heart of the priest. The spear had gone halfway through, so as the priest fell backwards, the tip had touched the ground and he was left there, his mouth open with blood trickling out of the corners, while his eyes were wide but void of any life.

"Get him!" The barber Templar yelled as Mars pulled out what appeared to be a golden gladius. He then waited for one Templar to get close to him, then sidestepped and slashed him clean through, and watched with sadistic joy as the two pieces of the Templar flew to the ground.

"Don't forget about us!" Fiora yelled as she shoved her fan (which could be clasped into a dagger) into the back of a Templar. She then took pulled it out and opened her fan and quickly slashed their spine with pinpoint accuracy within the same wound.

"Ha, I love girls that fight!" Mars cheered as he stabbed a Templar in the stomach. Using his immense strength, he lifted the dying Templar up, with him still impaled on the blade. He then swung his sword to the side, quickly sliding the body off the blade, and hitting a Templar that attempted to sneak up on Lia.

"We need to kill these guys already!" Lia yelled as she swung the arm her inverted hidden blade was resting on and hit the face of a Templar that ran straight at her. And due to her strength as a [Rook], the Templar went flying and ended up crashing into another one before slamming into a wall hard, with impact killing them as well.

"Way ahead of you." Dama answered while she was in the middle of a fight. The Templar attempted to stab her with his rapier, but she quickly sidestepped before grabbing the wrist of the arm holding the rapier. She then pulled him in and the Templar was both excited (while also frightened) as his chest collided with her well-endowed chest. She then put on a femme fatale face as she looked at the man seductively.

"Only I choose who gets me, and I already know who that will be." Dama said before she used her other arm to stab him in the back with her hairpin. The man gasped as blood began to trickle out of the corners of his mouth, but Dama wasn't finished just yet.

"And I hate people who touch me without permission." As she wrenched out her hairpin before moving back a step. He staggered back, but she closed the distance, and using the strength she received as a devil, she slit his throat and grinned sadistically as he clutched his neck while spinning, before falling to the ground.

"Hmph." Dama said before she wiped the blood off of her hairpin before placing it back in her hair.

"I hate all of you!" Faustina yelled as she remembered how her brother was killed solely because he was a threat to the Templars, and due to the great bond they shared, those memories fueled her anger into fighting like a hell-cat with her scissor blade. She ran straight at a Templar who raised his weapon in anticipation, but she jumped before landing on him. While on the ground, Faustina then stabbed the Templar repeatedly in the chest, and after a couple of seconds, she stopped before heavily breathing.

'I'll always love you Faustina.' She thought about her brother's last words just after he hit the ground. She got up and sighed before spinning her scissor blade by its finger hole and let the blood slide off. With perfect timing, she caught the handle before sliding the blade up her left sleeve, while her brother's blade rested in her right sleeve.

**Meanwhile, Mediterranean Sea, 1506**

'Damnit, damnit, damnit!' Ezio yelled to himself while he sat in his room aboard the ship on his way to Viana. He then fell asleep on his chair before entering Mars' realm.

{What's wrong Ezio?} Mars asked as he materialized within his realm. For some reason, he had grown attached to his host. Not in a homosexual way, but more of a brotherly bond.

'I don't feel like I can stop myself from jumping off of this ship and swimming all the way back to Rome.'

{Because of your peerage?} Mars asked which Ezio nodded in response.

'Obviously. They'd already been through tough _merda _(shit) their whole lives, and I promised that if they needed someone to help give them a new reason to live, I'd be the one to do that.'

{Funny you should say that, cause I know that they're perfectly fine.} Mars said with a smile while also slightly chuckling.

'And how do you know that?' Ezio asked while still covering his face out of fear of what might become of his peerage now that he had left them unwillingly.

{I made sure to bring them back to the assassins, and along with that, I'm overseeing their training as we speak.} Mars replied.

'How are you doing that?'

{You know how I'm an apple of Eden correct?} Ezio nodded in response. {Well I can take control of the apple's power when you're asleep and use it at its full potential.}

'So basically I can use the full powers of the apple?'

{Not yet, but if you allow me to train you and gain more servants, I can unlock more abilities for you.} Mars replied while Ezio sighed.

'That still doesn't explain how you saved them from those Templars.' Ezio replied.

{Oh, almost forgot about that. Anyways, you know how the apple can be used to create illusions correct?} Ezio nodded once again in response. {Well I used its power to make illusions and created a clone of myself that would dispel upon receiving enough damage.}

'And so you took control of that clone and helped kill the Templars that were surrounding them?'

{Yep.}

'Well at least I can rest a bit easier knowing that my peerage is safe.' Ezio said before sighing. He then lost consciousness within Mars' realm before actually falling asleep within his cabin.

**Time Skip: 1507, Just Outside of Viana**

"Pirates!" Ezio quickly opened his eyes as he heard the crew shout from above. He quickly put on his dual hidden blades and took out his sword of Altair. He chose to use his sacred gears, {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle}, when he faced mythological enemies, but since the pirates were human, he had to downgrade himself greatly, or else he might destroy the entire ship.

"Ah!" A crew member screamed before he was slashed in the chest by a woman, whom Ezio presumed was the captain. He smirked as he watched the crew members get behind him while he moved towards her. She held her cutlass out in front of him and he raised his sword.

"Ah, so someone chooses to take a stand on this ship finally?" The lady pirate asked. Ezio couldn't help but look her over due to the fact that she had a great amount of exposed cleavage (much to Ezio's delight) but at the same time, she also had a skirt on that was very short at the front, but much longer at the back.

"Not really, but if you stand in the way of my goal to kill a man, then you shall fall before me as well." Ezio said a bit overconfident. Then again, its not overconfidence if you know that you'll win, especially if its a human against a half devil. But to his surprise, he she lifted her sword up and suddenly her entire crew stood up stiff before charging at Ezio.

{Ezio, use your sacred gears.} Mars said without any room for argument in his tone. Ezio quickly sheathed his sword and dagger before he summoned {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle} and got into a double-sword style technique stance.

"What the?" He heard the lady pirate ask herself with a bit of fear in her voice. She watched as Ezio effortlessly incapacitated her crew (not killing them for reasons that will be revealed later on) and before she knew it, only she and him were the only ones conscious left on the deck of the ship.

"You, how do you have a sacred gear too!?" She asked as she charged at Ezio and tried to bring her sword down on him. He blocked with one sword and used the other to swipe her legs out from under her. She fell backwards and sure enough, Ezio slowly let blood trickle out of his nose as he saw the lady pirate land with her legs open, revealing the white panties she was also wearing. She blushed before getting red with anger again and tried to reach for her cutlass but realized that it was futile since it landed just behind Ezio.

{Ezio, I'm coming out.} Mars stated out of nowhere.

'Out of the closet?' Ezio replied while snickering until he felt a huge amount of pain in the back of his head. This was due to the fact that Mars punched Ezio's consciousness, thus causing him pain due to his mind being hurt. He clutched his head and watched as he held out his hand until the apple of Eden appeared in it. A golden light emanated from it and that light slowly began to build a clone of Mars. Once the clone was finished, Mars cracked his neck before sighing in relief.

"Nice to get the old bones moving." He said as he stretched.

"Whatever, anyways, why did you come out?" Ezio asked while the lady pirate still sat there but this time with her legs closed.

"Well one reason should be obvious," Mars said slyly while Ezio got the message. "but my other reason is to ask why the hell you have a piece of Eden?" He asked the lady pirate. She grunted and looked away with arms crossed and eyes closed but Mars grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her off the ground, cutting her off of air. Ezio's eyes widened and used all his might to try and pry the God's arm to let go.

"Let her go you idiot!" Ezio yelled and Mars released her. He then shook his head and sweatdropped and gently (not at all) let go of the lady pirate.

"Ack!" She coughed out as she fell to the floor.

"Now tell me and my host, why the hell do you have the sword of Eden?" Mars asked the lady pirate who sighed. Ezio held his hand out in front of Mars before walking up and held his hand out to the lady pirate.

"First, I know you're not a pirate at heart, so do you mind telling me what your name is?" Ezio asked with a warm tone in his voice. The lady pirate blushed before taking his hand and quickly let go the moment she got back up.

"Eveline." She replied while Ezio kept his smile up.

"Full name?" Eveline sighed before responding.

"Eveline Guerra." She said while Ezio chuckled without any hostile intent.

"Ezio, Ezio Auditore." He said as he held out his hand. She took it and led her to the edge of the boat before returning to their conversation while Mars watched in silence. They both paid close attention to the beautiful sunset just over the ocean for about a minute until Ezio restarted the conversation.

"So Eveline," Ezio started. She stopped admiring the sunrise for a moment to answer his question.

"Yes?"

"I know you're not a pirate at heart, so please, could you tell me who you really are?" He asked. She sighed before her expression changed to a sad one.

"I'm an Italian just like you, but my father worked as a privateer. Sadly however, he died during the Venetian-Ottoman war in 1499."

"I lost many friends in that fight as well." Ezio replied with not as much sadness as Eveline had on her face at the moment.

"But I was born to a fallen angel mother, who in turn, was killed due to her not being able to escape an angel hitsquad after her." Ezio clenched his fist as Eveline continued her story.

"I then started my life a privateer, or rather as most people know us as, pirates. I raided treasure ships that were just returning, and since then I built my crew from traitors and mutineers from the very ships we robbed."

"So I'm guessing you had the same intent on this one." Ezio asked but Eveline shook her head no.

"No, I was told to destroy this ship because you were on it."

"Me?"

"Yes, we had caught wind that you were going to kill Cesare, so they deployed me to stop you." Eveline said while Mars got ready just in case Eveline tried something funny.

"Hmph, looks like you failed didn't you?" Ezio said trying to lighten the mood, but Eveline just started to tear up a bit. She then started to cry while covering his face with both hands while Ezio held his arms out, in which she threw herself into his embrace.

"Now I can't return, if they learned that you didn't die, I'll have to die as payment." She said in between sobs. Ezio then let her go while holding onto both of her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"You don't have to return to those bastards." Ezio stated with a tone of anger, but seemed like it was more concerned. She stopped sobbing for a bit and looked up at him with her puffy red eyes, which made Ezio feel weird seeing how she was just a fearsome pirate a few minutes ago.

"B-but, they're my only fam-" Ezio quickly interrupted.

"No they aren't. They'd only use you to fund their operations, and when you outlived your usefulness, they'd kill you or give no more damns about you." Ezio said sternly causing Eveline to cry a bit more.

"Then where will I go?" She asked in between sobs. Ezio then replied with his warm and overly friendly tone that caused the servants he had now to join his peerage.

"You can stay with me, and join my order." Ezio replied. Eveline stopped crying for a minute before replying.

"But I thought your cause orders you to kill people." Eveline asked with a tone of slight curiosity. Ezio chuckled.

"I thought Templars do the same, and we don't simply order someone's death."

"How so?"

"Well we live by three tenets. The first is "Never stain your blade with the blood of an innocent," thus we cannot kill those we have no proof against." Ezio replied.

"So you only kill those who you know are threats to your order?" Ezio nodded at Eveline's question.

"Ezio, if I asked you to stay by me forever, would you do all you can to keep that promise?" Eveline asked out of the blue.

"Of course I would. No one ever deserves to live a hard life unless they truly deserve it." Ezio replied which caused Eveline to stop crying fully.

"Then I want to somehow serve you, to stay by your side, and protect you as you would for me." Eveline said proudly while standing up. She didn't realize it at first, but Ezio was still sitting down, so he got a perfect view of her white panties once more. Just as she was about to notice his growing lecherous face, he quickly stood up, coughed, and regained his composure.

{Nice save.} Mars said while still watching the two interact.

'Shut up.' Ezio said before clenching his hand and summoning an evil piece, a [Knight] to be specific. Eveline's eyes went a bit wide, but she calmed herself at seeing how Ezio was still giving a genuine smile.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ezio asked with slight concern on his face. He smiled as Eveline nodded before he put the piece up to her chest.

"Then I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Eveline Guerra to become my [Knight]! Rejoice in your newfound life!" Ezio chanted as Eveline closed her eyes and the piece glowed before disappearing into her chest. They both then turned to the sunset just over the ocean before it disappeared completely. He then saw how Eveline's ship was completely intact while the one he had traveled on was utterly wrecked.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to get to Viana now!?" Ezio yelled out into the sky while Mars' hologram disappeared into the apple, which also disappeared into Ezio. Eveline then grabbed his wrist before walking over to the edge of the ship that was beside her ship.

"We can take mine!" Eveline cheered as she jumped off the ship they were currently on, before landing and rolling onto the deck of her's. She summoned another sword of Eden before putting it up in the air. It glowed in response and several of the unconscious men awoke and began to hoist the anchor and set the sails in the direction of Viana. Ezio leaned on the wooden railing near Eveline who was at the helm.

"Your "loyal" crew members I presume?" Ezio asked while chuckling. She rolled her eyes in response but grinned as they set sail for Viana.

"So what exactly does your sword even do?" Ezio asked as they sailed forward.

"Its known as the Sword of Eden or as I like to call it {Siren's Song}." Eveline replied without taking her eyes off the direction to Viana's port.

"{Siren's Song}? Why call it that?" Ezio asked a bit curiously. Truth be told though, he was just watching as Eveline's shirt and skirt began to get blown back and reveal some things that only naughty guys look at. The only reason why he asked however, was because Mars told him to, and seeing how he can punch the assassin's conscience in the back of his mind, he obeyed.

"Because it makes weak-minded men come to my side and do my bidding. Along with that, it grants me strength both physically and mentally, making me invulnerable to mind attacks by granting me a secondary reality that I can escape to." Eveline replied as the port came into view. Ezio then waved to Eveline before disappearing underneath the deck before heading to bed in preparation of the coming fight.

**Viana, Spain, 1507**

"The Navarre have broken into the town!" A yellow clothed guard yelled out as a cannon ball hit just near him, sending him flying. Ezio was just entering the fray, but much to his dismay, he was persuaded (forced) to have Eveline come along. The two slashed and dodged their way through the many guards doing battle on the outskirts of Viana until Ezio spotted a certain man within the crowd of fighters.

"Over there!" He pointed towards Cesare Borgia before running at high speeds straight at him. Eveline followed, but was halted due to some guards cutting her off, which was actually a combination of both Viana and Navarre troops.

"You dare stop me from helping my master?" Eveline asked before she pulled out her cutlass/Sword of Eden.

"Perish!" She said as she dashed forward before thrusting her sword forward, catching a guard in the stomach. Another guard attempted to slash her down from the side, but she quickly countered by grabbing the guard she had just killed, sword. She then unsheathed it before letting the other guard's blade land on it, successfully blocking it. She then slid the sword across her opponent's before thrusting it to the same side underneath the arm holding her sword of Eden.

"You!" Eveline heard as Ezio ran straight up to Cesare with his hidden blade extended. She saw how Cesare was quickly losing the struggle, but when Ezio's hidden blade hit his neck, two pieces of armor popped off, saving Cesare's life for the moment. He pushed the assassin off of him and called upon more guards to attack him whilst he retreated.

"Rah!" A guard yelled with his broadsword up while charging at Eveline. She sidestepped and when the guard was past her, she quickly hit the back of his knees causing him to kneel in pain. Eveline then swung her sword from the front and watched as the guard's armored head was cut clean off. And after dispatching the guards sent at her, she quickly saw her master on the ground unconscious.

"Ezio!" Eveline yelled before trying to shake him awake. He groaned signifying that he was alive still, but he had no intention of waking up anytime soon. Eveline made a similar grown but realized that she didn't have to do this on her own. She summoned her Sword of Eden and used its power to mesmerize some soldiers from both sides into carrying both her and the unconscious Ezio towards Viana castle, where Cesare was holing up.

**A Few Minutes Later: Viana, Spain, 1507**

"What?" Ezio asked himself as he clutched his head in pain. He slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful face of his new [Knight], Eveline Guerra. He looked forward to see that they were currently on a rooftop and just in front of them was a siege tower that had broken down just as it barely reached over the walls of the Viana Castle. He got up and activated his hidden blades before deactivating them.

"Let's go." Ezio said as he motioned for Eveline to follow him up the siege tower and began to free-run just behind him. They quickened their ascent as they saw how the tower was beginning to explode from the ground up and after a minute of quick climbing, the two had finally reached the top of the castle.

"Rah!" A guard yelled as he charged forward at Cesare, but was quickly slashed down. Due to this, Cesare saw Ezio and Eveline as they approached him from the siege tower.

"Walls surround us Cesare, this time, there is no escape…." Ezio said as he unsheathed his sword. Eveline pulled out her Sword of Eden and attempted to use it on Cesare discreetly, but due to his broken mind from being power-hungry, her attempts were futile.

"The same goes for you Ezio Auditore. You die here today." Cesare said as he pulled out his personal schiavona. "Guards!" He called out being the somewhat coward he was as multiple types of guards surrounded the assassin and his lady pirate servant. The two raised their weapons together, and together did the enemy strike as well.

"I'll deal with Cesare, you hold off the guards if you can!" Ezio yelled to Eveline as he ducked under a sword swing. He used his hidden blade to hit the back of the knee of the guard that swung whilst quickly standing back up before shoving his hidden blade into the back of his neck. He twisted himself to his left and he used the same arm to incapacitate the guard, to slit the neck of another guard that attempted to charge at him.

"Got it." Eveline said as she quickly sidestepped an agile guard's knife. She then pulled out an ornate pistol and aimed it straight at the guard's face before pulling the trigger. As she put away her pistol, she drew her cutlass before swinging it to her right and decapitated another guard. A few more guards charged at her but she quickly fell due to a Brute that used his shoulder to charge into her. The armored guard brought his axe down on where her body used to be just after she rolled out of the way.

"The throne was mine!" Eveline and the armored guard looked to see Ezio on top of Cesare with his iconic hidden blade just above his face and extended.

"Wanting something does not make it right." Ezio said as he refrained from killing Cesare to allow him some last words out of respect.

"What do you know?" Cesare yelled at Ezio with a beyond angry face.

"That a true leader empowers the people he rules." Ezio said. Cesare's anger did not cease while Eveline and the guard were still silent and watching the interaction between both of their masters.

"I will lead mankind into a new world!" Cesare yelled and Ezio drew his hidden blade arm back.

"_Che nessuno ricordi il tuo nome. Requiescat in pace. _(May no one remember your name. Rest in peace.)" Ezio said his usual last words but Cesare stopped his blade after speaking again.

"You cannot kill me. No man can murder me!" Cesare yelled, which Ezio lifted him up by the collar before walking towards the edge of the castle. At looking behind Cesare, he saw the destruction brought upon the countryside by the forces of the Navarre versus the Viana infantrymen.

"Then I leave you in the hands of fate." Ezio stated before he threw Cesare back, causing him to fall off of the wall. The armored brute then got off of Eveline before dropping his axe and attempted to run.

"And no one touches my servants." Ezio said as he aimed his wrist at the fleeing guard. There was a quiet buzz sound and Eveline watched as the Brute seemed to hallucinate before falling to the ground. Ezio also had developed a bit of a sadistic side seeing how Mars was also a sadist when it came to battle, so once he was satisfied by the guard's death, he walked over to Eveline before holding his hand out to help hoist her up.

"So what now Master?" Eveline asked. Ezio sighed as he looked at the battle that was raging on in the Spanish countryside.

"For now, I must return to Rome so that you can meet the rest of my peerage." Ezio said as he held open the door to one of the towers that led to the ground level of the castle.

"But what about the guards out there?" Eveline asked as she followed behind her master.

"Kill any of them as you wish, but you must let them swing at you first." Ezio said as the two made their way out of the castle.

**Time Skip: A Month Later, 1507, Rome, Italy**

"Master, master." Ezio felt someone trying to shake him awake, in which he pulled the covers over his face until he felt a whoosh of air hit his legs. He looked in front of him to see Eveline standing with her cutlass out and saw that she had cut the portion of the blanket covering his legs.

"Ugh, fine I'm up." Ezio groaned as he looked out his window to see that they were sailing down a river.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Oh you should know already." Ezio took in the view and saw that they were sailing down the Tiber and were nearing the port just behind the walls. He stretched before seeing how he still had yet to retrieve the so-called, treasure of Romulus even though he had all six keys.

"Where are my robes?" Ezio asked as he began to search for his awesome black and red assassin robes. Eveline walked out and held a folded pair of his robes out to him, which he took and motioned for her to go outside. To his surprise however, she didn't budge or make any motions for that matter. Ezio raised an eyebrow at her antics which she smirked in response.

"You aren't going to leave?" Ezio asked.

"Nope, not until I've seen what's under that shirt and pants of yours." Eveline stated while crossing her arms while having a sexy face on. Ezio kept his eyebrow raised while still not changing due to Eveline being there. "And don't think I didn't catch you staring at me while we were in Viana."

"You saw me peeking?" Eveline nodded whilst Ezio groaned in response.

{Told you, I wasn't kidding when I said they would be much more aggressive towards you.}

'No kidding.' Ezio sighed before taking off his shirt and revealing his muscular chest due to about ten years of pure fighting and climbing. He laughed at how he saw Eveline's face turn red due to seeing his chest but she snapped out of it as he covered it with his undershirt of his robes. He kept his pants on before buckling his boots.

"You're not going to change your pants?" Eveline asked. She had an assortment of clothes, each of which she usually used as disguises.

"No, because I end wearing the same robes everyday." Ezio replied which Eveline shrugged before exiting his room. Ezio then looked at the keys of Romulus laying on his study before sighing and following Eveline.

"Wait, don't tell me.." Ezio stated as he saw four certain people come into view, all of which he had missed dearly. There standing on the docks, was the rest of his servants along with his friends and allies in Rome. He waved to them as Eveline's ship pulled into port whilst they waved back. Soon enough, Eveline had her helmsman dock the ship, while she and Ezio walked down the gangplank. He was then charged at by his peerage who all tackled him the moment he was on the walkway of the port.

"I missed you all too." Ezio said with his warm smile causing all of his peerage to blush while his friends either laughed or rolled their eyes. Machiavelli then walked up to Ezio as he got up along with his peerage.

"I trust that Cesare is dead?" Machiavelli asked with his hands behind his back. Ezio nodded in response but the moment he did, he noticed that his growing peerage were glaring at Eveline while releasing what he knew as killing intent.

"Ezio, who is this?" Lia asked with a hint of anger rather than her usual timidness while also having her inverted hidden blade extended.

"Yes brother, care to explain who she is?" Faustina asked as well with her scissor blade at her lips.

"Ummm..." Ezio said unsurely due to the fact that he was holding both peace and war in the palm of his hands. He then felt a heavenly pair of orbs press up to his back.

"Yes master, who might this be?" He heard Fiora whisper into his ear while pressing her fan up to his neck.

"Someone who's more powerful than you." Eveline said as she held onto Ezio's arm much to his other servant's dismay.

"Oh really!?" Fiora asked as she let go of Ezio before holding her fan out in a fighting stance. Eveline drew her cutlass and held it in a defensive fashion.

"If you want a fight, then you'll have one!" Eveline yelled. The two charged at each other, but just before the two collided, they both were hit in the head by Ezio.

"Stop fighting!" Ezio commanded as the two girls fell to the ground while clutching their heads. He then hoisted his two servants up to their feet before patting their heads.

"Its alright, there's plenty of me to go around girls." Ezio stated as he wrapped his arms around his knights. Maria chuckled while Claudia sighed.

"I knew you were into other girls a lot brother, but to this extent..." Claudia said before walking away.

"My son, your father would be so proud to have seen you grow up so much in so little time." Maria stated a bit sadly at seeing how her only son left had grown up to become the mentor of the brotherhood. She too took her leave before La Volpe and Bartolomeo left as well, leaving only Machiavelli, Ezio, and his peerage on the port.

"Ah Ezio, I almost forgot to give you this." Machiavelli said as he handed Ezio an envelope.

"What is it?" Ezio asked as he opened it up. His peerage all tried to peer over his shoulders which caused him to shoo them away. He began to walk around while staying on the port whilst reading the letter, and as he continued to read it, his eyes grew wider.

"This, this is-" Ezio stuttered out a bit.

"Yes, but I encourage you to find that treasure of Romulus before you set out, as a reward for helping us decode the letter." Machiavelli said before he walked away. Ezio then turned to his peerage.

"Eveline, I need you to bring us somewhere." Ezio said as he began to walk while his peerage began to follow him.

"Just tell me when." Eveline said.

"Alright, so in the mean time, I want you all to get to know each other while waiting on her ship. I'll be doing something that I must do. Alone." Ezio stated as he ran off.

**Rome, Italy, 1507**

"Thank you Brutus for this great gift. May it shield and protect me from my enemies." Ezio said as he looked over the armor of Brutus. He looked down and saw that there was also a monstrous sized dagger resting on a stand on top of the shrine. Ezio then began to unbuckle and take off his assassin robes and armor, leaving him only in his pants and undershirt. He then began to put on the Armor of Brutus. When he was done that, he stashed the dagger into its sheath, but to his surprise, he fell unconscious.

"What the?" Ezio asked. He looked forward to see Mars and a rather similarly burly man playing chess with him. Upon seeing Ezio, Mars and the other man paused their game.

"Ah Ezio, meet one of your predecessors who I also chose as a host." Mars stated as the other man held out a hand.

"Marcus Junius Brutus, but you can just call me Brutus." The man introduced himself to Ezio who took the hand and shook it.

**-End- **

**A/N: So yeah, I was in the zone a day ago, so I ended up writing this chapter really long in so short a time all while enjoying it. As for the reason why Brutus is a past host, well because not many people actually know as to why Brutus was in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood except for the fact that he created the armor and dagger. And let's be honest here, who actually read the scrolls word for word? (I did on my fifth playthrough of Brotherhood.) Also, from now on I'll be putting down a list to remind you of the pieces Ezio currently has just in case you forget.**

**[King]: Ezio Auditore**

**[Queen]: Decided.**

**[Knight]: Fiora Cavazza **

**[Knight]: Eveline Guerra**

**[Rook]: Lia de Russo**

**[Rook]: Decided.**

**[Bishop]: Decided.**

**[Bishop]: Decided.**

**[Pawn]: Faustina Collari**

**[Pawn]: Dama Rossa**

**[Pawn]: Undecided.**

**[Pawn]: Undecided.**

**[Pawn]: Undecided.**

**{Pawn]: Undecided.**

**[Pawn]: Undecided.**

**[Pawn]: Undecided.**

**Anyways, this all.**

**-Exno out!-**


	4. Chapter 4: Crossroads of the World

**Assassin of Gods**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or Highschool DxD. Please, if you thought I did, even I, a dumbass, think you're as dumb as me.**

**A/N: Well here's a new chapter. Many mistakes in the last chapter, but I'll probably just be lazy and not edit it. I'm hoping to release this chapter after releasing "Rise of Team ACEE"'s next chapter. Maybe its just cause I'm hyped a bit too much on this story. And yes, lucky you guys, I love writing, so I usually release a chapter within a week and a half. Its even hard for me to decide whether or not I should go on hiatus just because my gaming is taking up too much time and I don't want you guys thinking I'm dead or something. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Ezio's Subconscious, 1507**

"Brutus?" Ezio asked as he looked over the assassin that partook in the mass stabbing of Julius Caesar.

"In the flesh." The Roman assassin responded.

"Mars, Brutus was a past host of you?" Ezio asked to which Mars nodded.

"So, why the hell am I just meeting him now!?" Ezio yelled as he grabbed his hair due to the new sudden information. Brutus raised a fist over the assassin's head before slamming it down, causing a comical bump to appear on the back of his head. 

"Ow…"

"Now shut up and let Mars explain." Brutus stated as he crossed his arms.

"Thanks, now, you must realize that you are not the first possessor that I've chosen to wield my power." Mars said as Ezio listened while rubbing the bump on his head.

"I already figured that out already you idiot." Ezio replied.

"Hmph, to think that he'd be someone who would talk to you like an equal." Brutus commented to Mars.

"Well he's an interesting host, and frankly a lucky one at that actually." He replied before turning his attention to Ezio.

"Now what did you want to say to me?" Ezio asked.

"Well I thought I should give you a friendly piece of advice before you head out to find Altair's library." Brutus stated.

"And what's that?"

"First, make sure you use up your full set of pieces before you find the library."

"Already ahead of you on that."

"Secondly, make sure you enjoy your girls to however extent you want. Never gonna know how long you'll last before you lose them." Brutus said with a serious tone while Ezio sweatdropped.

"Why the hell would you even tell me that!?" Ezio yelled as Brutus also put on a slight perverted face. "You're just as much of a pervert as Mars!"

"Oh shut up, I know you're a pervert at heart as well!" Brutus retorted as Ezio willingly lost consciousness in the realm seeing how he didn't know how to respond to Brutus' comment.

**Massive Time Skip: 1510, Just Outside of Corfu's Harbor**

"Master, we've spotted pirates!" A voice said as Ezio felt himself being shaken awake. He had started his journey to Masyaf along with his peerage just this year in May, and had his appearance started to change, he would've looked like an old man by now. But due to his being a devil, he looked just 17-years old still and was still just as immature but wise none the less.

"Hum, how do you think we should deal with them Eveline?" Ezio asked his helmsman and [Knight] as they walked out onto the deck.

"If they mean to hurt you, then they'll all die." Eveline replied as his peerage, who were also present on the deck of Eveline's ship, nodded in response while pulling out their weapons. They watched as the bigger pirate ship began to board them, and as soon as they were within a short distance. A burly looking man walked down the gangplank while holding a flintlock loosely in his right hand, while his other held a cutlass.

"Ah lasses, I like the fierce ones, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to drop 'em." He said as a mass of Borgia arquebusiers all aimed their rifles at Ezio's peerage. Unknown to his peerage and the Borgia-bought pirates, he had dived off the ship not out of cowardice, but he was circling around the two ships and had just reached the right side of the pirate ship. He climbed up the hull and ledge assassinated a lone pirate that was guarding that side. He then began to climb the ropes up until he reached the mast poles that held the sails up.

"And so if you ain't gonna put up a fight with me, then I think its only fair you give my crew here some nice "entertainment"." The pirate captain said as he walked up to Ezio's peerage until stopping dangerously close to Lia. He sheathed his flintlock and sword and began to rub her crotch area along with grabbing her breasts. And unbeknownst to the pirate captain, an enraged Ezio was watching from the scout platform on the main mast.

"S-stop it." Lia stuttered to say. Normally she definitely wouldn't let this happen to herself, but she was defenseless and would be killed on the spot if she tried resisting.

"Alright, boys, let's add them to the collection." The pirate captain said as his crew approached Ezio's peerage all with lustful faces while holding their arms out. The arquebusiers on the opposite ship all still had their rifles trained on the five, but that changed when they heard a thud behind them. 

"Lysanthos." The gunner said while motioning his head towards the location of the thud. Lysanthos walked behind his comrades and saw that the source of the thud was due to the corpse of the pirate scout.

"Oh shi-!" The gunner tried to yell, but Ezio quickly air assassinated him before anyone noticed.

'Tsk tsk tsk.' Ezio said before he walked over to a red barrel which he assumed was gunpowder. He scraped his hidden blades over it and caused a spark to hit a line of rope leading into the powder barrel.

"Oh am I going to enjoy killing you all." Ezio said as he ran past the arquebusiers from behind and rolled onto the deck of Eveline's ship. As he landed, the powder exploded and ended up throwing most of the Borgia gunners off the deck and into the sea. He threw down a smoke bomb and helped his girls grab their weapons, and when the smoke dissipated, the pirates saw the five women have their weapons pointed at them.

"Ha, what a coward. Having girls fight for him is truly pitiful." The captain mocked Ezio who merely sneered in response.

"Says the kid who has to rape a woman to get some. I bet a _puttana_ (whore) wouldn't even take your money no matter the amount." Ezio taunted back. The captain growled and charged Ezio and his peerage along with his crew. The still alive arquebusiers tried to aim at Ezio and his peerage, but due to the interference with the pirates, they couldn't get a direct hit on them without friendly fire.

"Need some help here!" Eveline said as four men armed with daggers and swords stood in front of her. Two of them attacked at the same time, with both of them being armed with swords. She dodged a thrust from one of the pirates and grabbed his wrist before elbowing him in the face. The other pirate attempted to get her while she was still dealing with his buddy, but she wrapped her arm around his neck. When he thrusted his sword forward, Eveline held the other pirate in front of her, and watched as the tip of the cutlass was within centimeters of her chest with the other pirate's body taking most of the hit. She then threw the corpse away from her, and as the pirate caught his buddy's corpse, she spun her sword of Eden in her hand and stabbed down through the corpse and the pirate himself.

"I gotcha!" Eveline heard as she saw Faustina run at the other two pirates with her scissor blades. She ran at the side of one of the pirates and jumped forward and implanted one scissor blade into his neck. The other pirate attempted swung his dagger from side to side, but she dodged it by bending backwards. Faustina then quickly rolled forward and stabbed the back of his knee. She followed by punching him in the face hard before reaching down while he was dazed, and brutally pulled out her scissor blade from the back of his knee.

Soon enough, the rest of the pirates and arquebusiers had been killed or thrown overboard (much to the dismay of Mars, who still craved blood but Ezio calmed him down). The six then boarded the enemy ship to see what spoils were aboard, but they wouldn't had even cared except for when the now-dead captain said "Let's add them to the collection," leading them to think that there are prisoners on board, and as assassins, they must help release them.

"You five stay up here and make sure no one attacks our ship." Ezio stated to his peerage as he opened the wooden hatch that led under the deck. He walked past the crew's quarters and continued into the ship. As soon as he had gone past the powder magazine, he covered his nose due to the stench of what smelt like rotting corpses. And much to his dismay, he found a woman wearing a dirty white dress that covered her right shoulder, but her left was bare. Due to the look of her, he concluded that she was just recently captured.

"Who's there!?" The woman exclaimed as she held out a makeshift shiv from what looked like a sharpened stick of wood with cloth wrapped around one side, answering Ezio's question as to why there was a torn part on the bottom of her dress.

"Its alright, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here for the opposite." Ezio said calmly with his warm tone. He activated his hidden blade and stuck it into the keyhole of the cell. He twisted and jiggled his wrist until he heard a click. He then kicked the door in but was surprised when the white dressed woman tackled him, but luckily he didn't feel anything wooden enter his body.

"Alright, alright, before you start hugging a complete stranger, care to tell me your name?" Ezio asked as he lifted himself up before holding his hand out to the woman who was still on the ground. She grabbed it and he gently hoisted her up.

"Lysistrata." The woman replied to Ezio. He raised an eyebrow and she also did the same thing.

"What?"

"No last name, just Lysistrata?" Ezio asked.

"Yeah, I don't like using my last name because… of…" Her face began to turn into a somewhat sad one and Ezio quickly knew what was coming.

"Its alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ezio said as he saw how tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt wetness beginning to form on the fur of the armor of Brutus.

"Hey, hey, its alright." Ezio said as he patted her back. She continued to cry for a bit until Ezio led her to one of the crew members' bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and let her head rest on his armored shoulder though she didn't mind.

"Care to tell me what's making you cry right now?" Ezio asked. Lysistrata wiped her eyes before speaking.

"I'm not one of those poor children that had to steal to feed myself. But I'm the exact opposite. I was born to a wealthy Byzantine family, but they sold me off to these pirates because my asshole of a father gambled all of our riches away." Lysistrata said as she tried to crushed Ezio's hand, who didn't mind since his devil powers made him even stronger.

"So you were turned into a sex slave aboard this ship?" Ezio asked a bit angrily, but it only grew when Lysistrata nodded. He sighed to try and calm himself seeing how he couldn't torture or make someone pay for Lysistrata's suffering.

"Tell me, do you have any dreams?" Ezio asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Lysistrata replied curiously.

"Because I know someone like you would. You're technically a noble, therefore you have to have something you want to strive for."

"Well if I had the chance to become a performer, I would take it." Lysistrata said with confidence that Ezio had taken note of. 

"Hum, well if I gave you a chance to leave this wretched place, would you take it?" Ezio asked.

"You mean with your evil pieces?" Lysistrata asked to Ezio's surprise.

"How did you-?" Ezio asked but Lysistrata cut him off.

"I'm a succubus." Ezio's mouth closed quickly when he heard her last line. Mars and Brutus had heard this and had decided to join their conversation as the peanut gallery.

{Holy hell, add her!} Mars demanded being the perverted god he was.

{That would be a wise choice.} Brutus tried saying in a smart-like tone, but really he was just agreeing with Mars since he was apparently a pervert as well.

"Well then, since I don't have to explain everything to you, would you like to join my peerage?" Ezio asked as he summoned a bishop piece.

"But how would that help me in performing? I may have not done anything better on this ship, but if you provided me travel to Constantinople, I could find a school there to teach me the arts." Lysistrata asked as Ezio chuckled.

"Well I was a leading role in "The Passion" while I was in _Roma_, so I could teach you a few pointers." Ezio answered slyly. Truth be told however, Ezio only played the part of a Roman Centurion, while Pietro and Micheletto had roles that seemed much more significant than his.

"Fine." Ezio put the piece up to her chest and began the chant.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Lysistrata, to become my new [Bishop], rejoice in your new life!" Ezio chanted, and the piece glowed before disappearing into her chest.

"Ah, it's good to be under a master now." Lysistrata said in a seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around Ezio while pressing her chest up to his.

'Oh god, another one of those submissive types?' Ezio asked himself although he truly didn't mind.

{Like I said before, they become more willing to be more daring and aggressive when it comes to you, Ezio.} Mars stated.

{Hum, I wish I was a high-class devil. Would've been nice to have my own harem.} Brutus commented.

'I swear, all of you are perverts.' Ezio said as he led Lysistrata uptop through the wooden hatch. He held her hand as he led her much to the dismay of his peerage.

"Not another one…" Lia complained as she watched her master walk up onto the deck.

"As much as I'd like to explain everything, we have to go. I won't doubt that there will be ships to investigate the commotion we've caused here." Ezio said as he motioned for his peerage to follow him onto Eveline's ship via the gangplank.

**Masyaf, 1510**

"I just hope we aren't attacked by a group of eager Templars." Ezio said as he and his peerage walked up to the hill just in front of Masyaf. He took in his surroundings until seeing an arrow come whizzing through the air. Fiora utilized her increased speed and used her metal fan to block the incoming arrow.

"Ah, Fiora a pleasant surprise!" An ugly, bald-headed man said as he appeared from over the hill along with several other armored individuals. "And even the mentor and his groupies too!"

"Leandros, looking beautiful as ever." Fiora replied tauntingly, making the Templar captain's face contort with anger as he motioned his men to attack the seven people below them. They tried to circle them, but Ezio and his peerage put up a good fight.

"Kill them all!" Leandros yelled as he motioned for the rest of his guards to attack Ezio and his peerage.

"Lia, heads up!" Faustina yelled as she pushed a guard that had his back to her, towards Lia. She ducked under a sword swing and stabbed her scissor blade into the guard's neck. Meanwhile, Lia extended her inverted hidden blade and punched the guard thrown towards her, square in the face. He flew away from her and ended up crashing into a guard that attempted to slash the back of Fiora.

"Thanks!" Fiora shouted as she swiped her fan across a guard so his back was towards her. She then spun quickly as well, but severed all nerves within his spine as she brought her fan down accurately as ever.

"Make sure you don't fall too easily lasses!" Eveline cheered as she used her sword of Eden's ability to manipulate minds and caused several guards to attack each other. She brought the hilt down on the head of one guard that was unaffected by its ability and proceeded to brutally shove the sword into his stomach.

"More of them incoming!" Dama yelled as she ran up a Byzantine rifleman's leg. He flinched, and using this to her advantage, she propelled herself up by jumping from his knee. She then front-flipped, but whilst in midair, she stabbed the back of his neck with her hairpin. With her target on the brink of death, she landed perfectly on her feet and didn't look back as the archer fell forward while trying to clasp the wound on his neck.

"Hmph, amateur." Dama taunted as she stood up and roundhouse kicked another Templar in the head. He turned around while still a bit dazed and she spun her hairpin in her hand before stabbing him in the back. He stumbled forward as she wiped the palms of her hands before brutally pulling her hairpin out.

"Shit, make sure they die, or throw yourselves into the canyon!" Leandros yelled as he ran into the walls of Masyaf.

**Time Skip: Inside of Masyaf's Walls, 1510**

"Ah, so the old dog still has a bite?" Leandros asked as Ezio stood over him. Leandros had mistakenly, led Ezio and his peerage to the vault, and due to the enclosed area being sealed with the only exit behind Ezio's back, Leandros was easily killed.

"The library requires keys, where are they!?" Ezio asked as he held Leandros by his armored collar. "And who are you calling old, you ugly bald-headed freak!?"

"Ha, if you think that I'll talk, then you've got a whole thing coming to you." Leandros said as he closed his eyes while chuckling as if the Templars would succeed. Ezio let go of his collar before finishing his last rites.

"_Requiescat en pace… bastardo_ (rest in peace, bastard)."

"Ezio, I found this on him." Faustina said as she handed Ezio what looked like a journal of some sort.

"Thank you Faustina, what would I do without you?" Ezio said as he patted his pawn on the head gently, causing the other girls to increase their killing intent. He quickly stopped to avoid any blood being shed, but Faustina only made matters worse by taunting them.

"Anything for you brother." Faustina stated happily in a child-like tone as she wrapped her arms around Ezio's neck. Soon enough, his peerage had decided to tackle and begin suffocating Ezio due to their… assets, smothering his face.

**Time Skip: Constantinople, 1510**

"Huh, wha?" Ezio asked himself as he clutched his head. He felt a warm spot on the underside of his nose, but decided to shrug it off. He got up and found that he was in his room aboard Eveline's ship, but when he looked out the window he knew he wasn't in Masyaf anymore.

{If you're wondering, we're in Constantinople already.} Mars said as Ezio stared out at the skylines and sights of the European side of Constantinople.

"Where are the girls anyways?" Ezio asked as he put began to put on the armor of Brutus starting with the greaves.

{Up top, but you better hurry up cause we've got a big day ahead of us.} Brutus answered as Ezio grabbed his weapons.

{Ah, I suggest you get rid of one of those hidden blades.} Mars said just as Ezio was about to put on the hidden blade made for him by Leonardo.

"Why's that?" He said while still holding the blade in his hand.

{The Ottomans are known to be crafty so I wouldn't be surprised if they had their own personal hidden blades with a modification.} Mars replied. Ezio knew that the former god was a pervert, but he gave good advice nonetheless, but he kept the hidden blade in his hand.

"I think I may have a good idea as to who I give it to anyways." Ezio said as he kept hold of the wrist blade. He walked out of his cabin and opened the hatch before walking up onto the deck and was greeted by the sight of his peerage eating breakfast on the deck while sitting upon various things.

"Always the dangerous one aren't you, Eveline?" Ezio asked as he saw how his [Knight] was sitting atop a barrel of gunpowder.

"Hmph, when you live a life like mine, you tend not to give a fuck about anything." Eveline replied. Ezio then turned his attention to Lia.

"Heads up!" Ezio said as he tossed his hidden blade over to his [Rook]. She caught it with ease as she munched on her bread and while chewing, she eyed the advanced killing tool of the Assassins.

"What're these for?" Lia asked as she gobbled down the rest of her bread before tying the hidden blade bracer onto her right arm. When it felt comfortable on the underside of her arm, she flicked her wrist and the blade extended and the rest of Ezio's peerage watched as Lia fiddled with it.

"I thought your inverted blade would be a bit conspicuous in certain situations that call for subtlety, and as much as I'd like to give all of you girls a hidden blade, I'm afraid I don't have the materials for such a quantity." Ezio stated as he continued to watch Lia experiment with the mechanism.

"Long as you don't forget about us master…" A voice said as Ezio felt arms wrap around his neck and a certain something press against his back. He looked below his chin to see a metallic fan pressing to his neck.

"Y-yeah. I won't forget you guys. I'll never forget to keep my promise on protecting you all!" Ezio responded with a slight cheer at the end, causing multiple faces to either turn red or away (in an attempt to hide their red cheeks).

"And here I find the man I've longed to meet, seducing girls as if it were a hobby and looking like he was still a teenager!" A voice said causing all the girls and Ezio to look at a man with black hair and what appeared to be assassin robes due to the somewhat visible hidden blades under his wrists.

"The famed mentor of our Italian brotherhood, Ezio Auditore da la la la…" The man said as he put a hand under his chin in thought as to what the rest of Ezio's name was.

"Ezio, Auditore, da Firenze." Ezio sounded out to his fellow assassin who raised an eyebrow in response. "Firenze, the place where I was born."

"Ah, so my name would be, Yusuf Tazim da Istanbul?" The man asked Ezio who chuckled.

"Istanbul?"

"A name that we locals have adopted here in Constantinople." Yusuf replied.

"Hum you will have to tell me more about it." Ezio said as Yusuf motioned for him to follow, but he turned to his peerage.

"If you want, feel free to explore the area, but stay within vicinity of the ship. I'll try not to take too long." Ezio said to his peerage as he walked alongside Yusuf. Once out of view from the girls, Yusuf started a conversation with the mentor.

"Who are those girls anyways?" Yusuf asked as he and Ezio walked down the road. He sighed before responding.

"My cousins and some relatives that I have to babysit." Ezio answered on the fly.

"Hmph, I'd hate to see how the Sultan feels." Yusuf responded.

{Oh he has no idea.} Mars commented from the peanut gallery that is the back of Ezio's mind.

{You got that right.} Brutus added.

**Time Skip: A Month Later, 1511**

{Ah Ezio, I heard you are going to the old Polo trading post finally.} Mars said as Ezio walked through the city. His peerage had gone around to do some jobs and get some money so they could get the bare essentials, while their main base/home was Eveline's ship.

"Yes, and what of it?" Ezio asked as they neared the trading post.

{Well I'd like to say that the woman you're about to meet, she's very powerful, so I suggest you recruit her as well.}

"Why's that?" Ezio asked as he neared the door.

{Her power is close to the point where you would need a mutation queen, luckily she's just barely on the brink of that level of power.} Mars said.

"So she's that strong eh?" Ezio then knocked before opening the door. He looked inside to find a young, red-headed woman quickly walking around with stacks of books in her hands throughout the shop.

"Ah, sorry about the mess!" The woman exclaimed as Ezio accidently knocked over a stack of books. He looked at one with the cover open and saw that it had information on the prison of Vlad Tepes, or rather known as "Vlad the Impaler" due to his nature for sticking wooden posts through corpses that circled his fortress.

"Its quite alrrriii…" Ezio slowly cut himself off as the young woman bent down to pick up another stack of books.

{Hmph, and they call me a pervert.} Mars huffed as he watched the young woman pick up the books along with his host and predecessor. Ezio quickly regained his senses as he saw the woman stand back up before turning to him.

"Ah, if you stare at me like that I'll begin to feel weird." The young woman teased as she went back to running around. After about 5 minutes, she had stopped and sat down at her study and held a hand out to Ezio as he approached her desk.

"Sofia Sartor." The young woman said as he gently grabbed her hand and helped hoist her up. Once she was fully standing, Ezio did a bow.

"Ezio Auditore." He said as he lifted his head back up before the two began to converse.

"Forgive me for the brash introduction, but might I ask to why you're so powerful?" Ezio asked out of the blue causing Sofia's face to change slightly.

"Am I already wavering in my training to the point where you can feel my power? I need more work if that's happening…" Sofia said offhand.

"Basically, what exactly makes you so powerful?" Ezio asked.

"If you already know the truth then I might as well explain everything." Sofia said as she motioned for Ezio to sit on the indoor bench she had within the bookshop.

"Where to begin?" Sofia asked herself before her eyes lit up. "Ah yes, first, I'm technically a medium-class devil."

"Hum, why's that?"

"Truth be told, I'm a wizard that has been studying in many categories of magic since I was young." Sofia answered.

'Care to explain Mars?' Ezio asked.

{Of course. There is a group of magicians that train themselves in the magical world before they're able to make a pact with devils.}

'Why a pact with devils?' Ezio asked.

{Many things come from making a pact with a devil for magicians, with the strongest having pacts with the strongest devils. First being protection, which should be a given. Followed by some other stuff you should worry about when you actually get offered a pact.} Mars explained.

'Hum, but she's a high-class magician? Well, that would explain why she has so many books." Ezio said until he was snapped out of the conversation by Sofia.

"And then I just love books, and- hey you still listening?" Sofia asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Ezio's face.

"Forgive me Sofia, but I'm afraid that I must cut our conversation short." Ezio said as he stood up along with Sofia.

"Then do you care to tell me as to why you're here then Ezio?"

"Well for one, I have something I need to find here. The second…" Ezio tried to say the last line, but didn't feel like offering one of his strongest positions to her because she didn't really have a reason to agree.

"Is to recruit me to your peerage correct?" Sofia finished, causing Ezio to raise an eyebrow.

"Being a high-class magician allows me to know a lot more than other commoners normally do."

"So you'll join?"

"Maybe, if you can persuade me."

"Well, if you'd show me a demonstration of what you know, then maybe I'll consider." Ezio said tauntingly to poke at Sofia's apparent ego. However she remained cool and collected when she responded. Ezio then got up from the bench while helping lift Sofia up. 

"Hmph, like I'll think of your offer overtime." Sofia said as Ezio turned off his eagle vision before sticking his hidden blade into a small opening in the wall. He fiddled it around until he heard a satisfying _"click!" _

"I never knew this was there however." Sofia said as the wall moved backwards before disappearing entirely, revealing an entryway.

"Would you like to come along?"

"No, I'd rather stay here." Sofia said as Ezio shrugged before walking into the tunnel.

**Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later, Sofia's Shop**

"I'm back." Ezio said as he handed Sofia a map while not revealing the Masyaf key he had just in his waist pocket.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sofia asked as she took out another book before skimming through it.

"Yes, and I think you may be interested in it as well…" Ezio said as he rolled open the map of the Masyaf Keys on Sofia's desk. She eyed every part of it and took note of how the books were all located within landmarks around Constantinople, and especially how those books hadn't been seen since they were first published.

"_Incredibile_ (incredible)." She said as her eyes were widened by the discovery.

"Now that you've seen the opportunities that await you, will you join my peerage?" Ezio asked and Sofia put a hand up to her chin.

"You intrigue me Ezio Auditore… very well, I shall join your peerage!" Sofia exclaimed. Much to Ezio's dismay, Mars was cheering in the back of his head while Brutus was making a lecherous face since he was thinking of things he could do with the new addition to Ezio's peerage/harem. Ezio slapped the back of his head in an attempt to shut them up before summoning a queen piece. Sofia raised an eyebrow when he slapped his head to which he responded with only silence before beginning the chant.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Sofia Sartor, to become my new [Queen]! Rejoice in your new life!" He chanted as the queen piece glowed before disappearing into her chest. She sighed before grabbing the hand of her new master.

"Hmph, so you're not a quiet type are you?" Ezio asked due to Sofia's obvious change to an aggressive behavior. She shook her head in an attempt to feign innocence to which Ezio sighed before holding open the door and escorting his new [Queen] outside.

**Eveline's Ship, 1511**

"One day I will get a bigger ship." Eveline said as she looked at how her ship right now, known as "The Desired", was merely equivalent to that of a merchant schooner. If she was going to be of usefulness to Ezio, she would have to get a bigger and better ship in-case another pirate incident happened to take place. She was looking over the schematics of prototypes for her new ship until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"I need to find a man who calls himself "Ezio Auditore" and people say that you might know where he is." Eveline heard the person say. She recognized how the voice was feminine and turned around to see one of her old Templar buddies.

"Eveline, a pleasure." The woman said as Eveline shot up and already had her sword out.

"Samila. I never thought you'd get in line with those bastards." Eveline stated as the other woman spun what appeared to be a spear.

"If I didn't have to I wouldn't, but if killing you helps me rescue her then I'll be more than willing to complete this job." Samila said as she threw her spear at Eveline. She easily dodged but quickly got into a defensive stance when Samila charged at her with a fist raised. Eveline ducked under the punch and tried to bring her sword down on Samila's back, but her arm was stopped as Samila elbowed the crook of it.

Dropping her sword, Samila disarmed Eveline, turning the fight into a hand-to-hand match. Eveline kept lashing out punches at Samila, who easily dodged or blocked them with her arms. Eveline soon grew tired and Samila took advantage of this by punching her in the stomach. Even though the wind was knocked out of her, Samila brought her other elbow down on Eveline's back, causing the pirate to slam face-first into the ground. Samila made a smirk and sneered until she heard a snarl from behind her.

"And who do you think you are?" A voice asked as she picked up her spear.

"Someone who you made the mistake of meeting." Samila replied haughtily only to feel a blade up to her neck.

"I'll have you know that I don't know who you are, and since I don't like people who hurt my friends." The voice said as he pressed the blade up to her neck to the point where he made a tiny cut. Samila elbowed her captor in the stomach and turned around to see not only the hood of a dreaded assassin, but one whose power was unmatched and had taken down TWO Templar grandmasters.

"I'll ask you again, and this time it won't be so friendly." Ezio said as he summoned {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle}. He could sense the power being held within Samila, so even without Mars' advice, he summoned his sacred gears.

"Hmph, defeat me, and then you'll know. But then again, you won't win." Samila said before she charged straight at Ezio. He took note of how her spear glowed before he felt an uncontrollable amount of pain within his head.

"Wonderful isn't it. The spear of the deity "Ogma"." Samila said as her spear emanated a slight green light. Ezio clutched his head and felt like he was being drawn towards Samila until he heard Mars' voice.

{Ogmios.} Mars said before a bright light shined before quickly dying out, revealing what appeared to be a clone of Mars. A flash of green light similar to Mars', revealed a man dressed in an irish kilt with one side having wolf's fur while his chest was only half covered by a wrap of cloth. His face could be described as one that was "carved out of a statue" while his brown beard was somewhat shaved.

"Mars, always has been weird situations when we've talked to each other eh?" The god said.

'Mars, who the hell is this?' Ezio asked while still holding his sacred gears up.

{A god like me, except he's a Celtic one. His job was to escort souls to the underworld, but instead of forcing humans or waiting for them to die, he persuaded them.} Mars responded.

"I'm not really a god, but more like a Celtic deity for eloquence." Ogmios replied. "But what he said about me escorting souls to the underworld is true." Ogmios added with a tone that sounded as if he was uninterested.

"Then why are you here?" Ezio asked the deity.

"I'm a sacred gear just like Mars to put it lightly." Ogmios replied.

{Point being, that woman possesses a spear that can practically persuade anyone into doing anything she wanted. But unlike Eveline's sword of Eden, it makes it so that the person feels as if they want to do it, while her sword causes them to have no recollection of them doing anything she forces them to do.} Mars explained. Ezio was listening but doing the same thing he did with Eveline when she was explaining her {Siren's Song} to him. Meaning, he was paying attention to Samila's cleavage rather than Mars' lecture.

'Samila, as much as I don't like butting into your human affairs, but I suggest you think wisely as to what's about to come.' Ogmios stated to his host through her spear.

'Why's that?' Samila asked as she kept her spear up while Ezio kept his swords raised as well. 

'You'll see.' Ogmios said before returning to the public conversation at the moment.

"So I hear you're recruiting powerful fighters into your peerage young man." Ogmios said while Ezio raised an eyebrow. 

"Call me Ezio, but how did you hear about this if you were stuck in that spear?" Ezio responded. If he had been more observant at the moment, he would've noticed Samila's somewhat red cheeks. Ogmios motioned for the assassin to come closer as if to whisper to him, which he did.

"My host is sort of like a fangirl when it comes to you." Ogmios said as he looked to see Samila turn her head away when he looked at her. Ezio raised an eyebrow until the Celtic deity continued. "She likes fighting a bit more than usual people and since she's a former Templar, she overheard about your exploits ever since you defeated Rodrigo within the vault."

"So what should I make her then?" Ezio asked the deity.

"[Rook]. She used be an avid hand-to-hand combat fighter until she awakened me."

"I don't mean to bother you, but why are suggesting for her to join us? I mean, she can practically handle herself right?" Ezio asked while Ogmios sighed.

"I mean for it as a backup plan. I don't want her having to fight the Templars alone. And plus, I… owed her a favor." Ogmios replied before disappearing in a flash of green light.

{Guess that takes care of that.} Brutus commented from the peanut gallery of Ezio's head. Ezio sheathed his swords before putting on a slight mischievous smile and looked straight at Samila.

"So Samila, how is it meeting someone that apparently is as famous as me?" Ezio asked which caused Samila to stutter.

"What? Who the- dammit Ogma!" Ezio thought he heard some diabolical chuckling coming from a certain Celtic deity. He summoned a rook piece and held it out to Samila.

"Would you like to join my har- I mean peerage!?" Ezio yelled causing Samila to step back a bit while Mars was laughing his ass off. She nodded before Ezio started the chant.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Samila Khadim, to become my new [Rook]. Rejoice in your new life!" The piece glowed before disappearing. Ezio then turned away from his new [Rook] to see his [Knight] still with her face in the ground with smoke coming out of the top of her head. He sighed before picking her up and walked onto the ship with Samila following.

**-End-**

**A/N: Hmph, I couldn't think of anything relatively good due to some real life stuff making me tired. Then again, I shouldn't complain. Why? Because some parts of this were typed when it was 5:00 am. Yeah, I hate sleeping. Also, I'm working on a new crossover for an anime that isn't that well known (least as far as goes). If you want to know what it is, look up "Akame ga Kill". **

**Also just to clarify something, I chose Samila to have a spear belonging to a deity of persuasion due to the fact that she would use her status as a noblewoman to gain secrets and also lead most upperclass-men to their doom.**

**[King] - Ezio**

**[Queen] - Sofia Sartor**

**[Bishop] - Lysistrata**

**[Bishop] - Decided**

**[Knight] - Fiora Cavazza**

**[Knight] - Eveline Guerra**

**[Rook] - Lia de Russo**

**[Rook] - Samila Khadim**

**[Pawn] - Dama Rossa**

**[Pawn] - Faustina Collari**

**[Pawn] - Decided**

**[Pawn] - Decided**

**[Pawn] - Decided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**-Exno out!-**


	5. Chapter 5: Even More Allies

**Assassin of Gods**

**Author's Notes: So I'm back, and since "Rise of Team ACEE" will be on hiatus for a bit, I can work on this story and my other crossover. I'll probably have more notes at the bottom. (might help if you read them sometimes, they might have useful info). Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or Highschool DxD. What on God's green earth made you think I did?**

**Topkapi Palace, 1511**

"Alright, so Fiora, Dama, Lysistrata and Samila." Ezio said as the four walked up to him. The group was currently just outside the walls, while Yusuf and the other assassins were on the opposite side, just next to the party. He handed them a pile of clothes.

"I need you all to wear these." Ezio said as the girls all took a separate stack.

"Need us to disguise as courtesans again? Is it for an escort again as well?" Fiora asked as she held up the dress. Ezio nodded in response before motioning for the rest of peerage, consisting of his other [Rook] Lia, [Queen] Sofia, [Knight] Eveline, and [Pawn] Faustina, to come forward.

"I need you all to guard the palace from any outside threats, but do so quietly." Ezio said as he went over to a nearby hay bale cart. The girls all looked at him with eyebrows raised as he rummaged through the hay before grabbing and pulling out something. Their eyebrows raised when they saw that it was an unconscious man wearing ridiculous clothing.

"Ah, could it be that master intends to disguise too?" Fiora asked as she flipped open her metal fan. Due to Ezio not wanting her to be mistakened for a Templar, he had her fan replaced with a new one that instead had the Assassin's insignia on it rather than the Templar cross.

"It would be nice to see brother look like a woman too…" Faustina commented while making a seductive and sadistic face. Ezio sighed as he went around a corner causing his peerage to stand and wait for him to change. But due to the pieces making them all curious and somewhat more sexually aggressive, they all peered around the wall to see Ezio only have his pants on. If he had paid more attention, he would've noticed, but it was his harem so he kinda had to get used to it.

"Finished!" Ezio called out and the girls quickly went back to their original standing positions. Ezio walked around the corner with a lute hanging from his side, and definitely looked like a woman at first glance.

"Wow… um…" Eveline tried not to laugh by covering her mouth, but it didn't stop her from squeaking a bit. Ezio rolled his eyes as he motioned for the members of his peerage that were disguised as courtesans to follow him.

"What are you doing here?" A Janissary with three other guards asked as he pushed Ezio away from the party.

"We are tonight's entertainment." Ezio said as he bowed causing the Janissaries laugh. Ezio made a whistle and a quick fist which his girls got the message. They started a seductive dance and motioned for the Janissaries to follow. Normally, they wouldn't be so easily swayed, but the girls in his peerage weren't just beauties for nothing. Once out of sight, Ezio grinned as he heard the sound of bones breaking, muffled screams, and metal quietly entering then exiting another man's body.

"Ezio." Yusuf whispered as Ezio approached Suleiman. The young prince was mingling but Ezio noticed how some of the guests were carrying blades inconspicuously and all had their eyes on Suleiman for a second before looking elsewhere and then so on and so forth.

"You distract them, and I'll deal with them." Yusuf said as he got behind the crowd of people Suleiman was in and waited for Ezio's command. He turned on eagle vision and scanned the small crowd before finding a red-highlighted target.

_Oh the beauties of Firenze_

_Can melt a heart, you see_

Ezio made a gesture with his lute towards a man in the crowd. Yusuf ledge assassinated the target into a well while Suleiman waited for Ezio to finish the song.

_Beware the girls of Roma_

_Lest fire you wish to pee _

Ezio bowed and "mingled" (meaning just stayed in a crowd until Suleiman moved). A few assassinations later, Yusuf led Ezio to another courtyard Suleiman had gone into, this one having a wide stone platform in the middle. He walked over to another group Suleiman was in and started playing.

_Proud Romagna's iron lady_

_A rose of tempered steel_

Ezio saw another person light up red.

_Could raise the ardor of a corpse_

_And teach a stone to feel. _

Ezio finished as Yusuf killed the woman but quickly let her corpse fall to the floor as guards came over to investigate. He watched to see if it was safe until he saw another man running at Suleiman with a knife raised. Ezio broke a spiky piece of wood off of the lute by smashing it in half, and ran at the would-be assassin but found that the Byzantine assassin was faster. He tried to reach Suleiman but stepped back in surprise as his [Knight] Fiora was already in front of Suleiman and ended up slamming her closed metallic fan into the assailant's neck.

"Goddamn these guys just don't quit do they?" Fiora asked as she opened her fan and quickly closed it to throw off any blood from Suleiman's would-be assassin. A few Janissaries ran up and put their swords up as they mistakened Ezio and Yusuf for assassins, but luckily Suleiman stopped them.

"Şehzade Suleiman (Prince Suleiman) get back!" One Janissary yelled with his kijil. Suleiman put a hand up.

"Stop, these people are not our enemies! Now who is your captain soldier?" Suleiman said.

"Tarik Barleti." The Janissary responded. Suleiman sighed as he issued a new order.

"Send the guests home and have the bodies disposed properly and summon Tarik." The Janissary bowed.

"As you wish Şehzade (prince)." The Janissary bowed and left as Suleiman then turned to Ezio.

"I thank you for all your help mio bello menestrello (my handsome minstrel). Did I say that right?"

"Close enough." Ezio said as Fiora latched onto his arm surprising him but Suleiman didn't seem to be fazed by it. Suleiman chuckled while Ezio's face turned a bit serious.

"I want to find out how the Byzantines got in here." Suleiman whispered into Ezio's ear. He nodded.

"I will meet you here then." Ezio responded before he left to change back into his armor of Brutus.

**A Few Days Later, Eveline's Ship**

{Oi, Ezio.} Mars stated as Ezio was still asleep.

"What is it this time?" He asked as he opened his eyes before getting out of his bed.

{Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something Ezio.} Brutus commented.

"What is it now?"

{Do realize that you can change any weapon into your Sacred Gear?} 

"What do you mean by that and why should I even care?" Ezio asked.

{Well, seeing how you don't seem to use {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle} very often, you could just switch Mars' spirit into the weapons you're using now.} Brutus commented.

"And why would you tell me this?" Ezio asked.

{Well I mean, you seem to be struggling with using that double sword style he tried teaching you, so its only fair that I give you an alternative to make sure you don't end up dying.} Brutus replied. Ezio nodded as he summoned {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle} before laying his Sword of Altair and Dagger of Brutus on his bed.

"Alright, so how do I do this?" Ezio asked as he looked at the four weapons.

{You need channel some energy into the weapons you want to transfer Mars' spirit into.} Brutus said. Ezio did as he was told and a dark-red light emanated from his hands, signifying that he was transferring energy. The light then stopped emanating as he saw it all stream over into his sword of Altair and dagger of Brutus.

"How did you know how to do this anyways Brutus?" Ezio asked as he watched the old swords for {War Tide} and {Harvest the Battle} disintegrate. He then saw how the sword of Altair and dagger of Brutus now had a red light flowing around it just like how light would surround the apple of Eden.

"Ezio, are you awake yet?" A voice called out from above. He recognized it as his [Rook] Samila Khadim, and he immediately sheathed his weapons before running up the stairs under the ship to reach the deck.

"What is it?" Ezio asked as he looked at his [Rook]. He noticed how her face seemed to be in mental trouble, as she made a face that came from too much stress.

"I needed to ask you for a favor." Samila said as she pulled out a list. Ezio looked at it seeing how it had different names similar to how Fiora's list was. He also took note of how one of the names was circled.

"Mirela Djuric, what of her?" Ezio asked.

"She's in danger of being discovered as a traitor."

"Why's that?"

"Ummmm…. well ya see…" Samila tried to speak until a glow of green light flashed from her left arm, signifying Ogmios' aura.

(She's trying to say that Mirela is kinda just like her.) Ogmios stated causing Samila to blush while slapping her left arm.

"Shut up!" She yelled as Ogmios made a cry of pain before the green light stopped.

"Heh, so where can I find her?" Ezio asked.

"Probably near the Romanies, last I heard was that she was swindling people out of their money just because she was ordered by her Templar masters or else she'd be hunted down and killed." Samila replied.

"I'll get to work on it, in the mean time, try to keep yourselves busy with useful work. And that means not stealing without getting any info!" Ezio yelled the last line and Samila turned to her left as she saw Faustina's head poke over the side of the ship.

"Whatever brother. Its in my blood that I steal to survive." Faustina retorted as Lia's head also popped up over the deck. The passerbies that saw them looked to see the two hanging onto the edge as if they were about to fall but realized that they weren't slipping nor struggling to stay where they were.

"Yeah, I can't find any professions that involved smuggling that weren't Templar operations." Lia stated. Ezio's face turned into a frown and walked over to the two girls before bonking them on the head, causing them to let go and clutch their heads cutely before falling into the water.

"Next time I want you to know that I'm not looking for a smartass answer!" Ezio stated before he walked onto the walkway via the gangplank.

**Imperial District, Constantinople, 1511**

"Mirela Djuric." Ezio heard as he saw the woman that Samila had mentioned confronting a group of Romanies. She had a dagger out and the Romanies took all took out similar daggers as they prepared to surround the poor woman. Ezio quickly walked in and pushed his way through the Romanies, and stood in front of the girl with his arms out.

"What are you doing Ezio?" One of the Romanies asked as she lowered her dagger a bit. Mirela did look a bit frightened, only convincing him more that she was being blackmailed. Because when someone was under threat from the Templars, you should always take it seriously. 

"This woman is innocent." Ezio stated firmly getting a _"What the hell are you talking about?" _look from the Romanies.

"I can personally vouch for this lady that she is completely innocent. She may have done some things that might upset the people, but it was all because of our enemies, not out of her own will." Mirela latched onto the back of Ezio's neck causing him to arch back, while the Romanies all raised their daggers before they began a charge at the two. They however, stopped mid-charge as they saw how she was holding him in a way that showed affection rather than killing intent. Along with this, Ezio's hood had fallen back showing his red face at the sudden interaction.

"Umm…"

"You're the first person to actually believe me." Mirela cried as she latched onto Ezio. The Romanies raised their eyebrows while still standing and watching the two.

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked as Mirela let go and wiped her eyes.

"I was blackmailed by the Templars after they found out how I was going to betray them."

"What did they do, and how can I help?" Ezio asked.

"They took my best friend hostage, and if I didn't continue trying to get the Romanies killed here by the Ottomans, they would kill her."

"Where is she?" Ezio asked with eyes narrowed although unsurprised by the Templar's usual cruelty in gaining what they desired. Mirela coughed a bit of blood up as she tried to get out what she wanted to say.

{Ezio, take her as your servant now.}

'Why?'

{She contains something very powerful that might serve you well. Plus, she's hot!} Mars answered as Ezio facepalmed before he heard rushing footsteps. He looked up at a nearby alley and saw four Ottoman guards approaching.

"Murderers!" One of the armored guards yelled out as he pulled out a mace. The Romanies fled while Ezio blocked off their pursuers by getting in front of them.

"Get out of the way!" One of the Ottoman guards yelled as he charged at Ezio with his mace raised. He tried bringing it down on Ezio, but caught his wrist with his left hand. He used his right arm to quickly break it and wrenched the mace out of the guard's hand. And to quickly knock him out to not be a nuisance, Ezio punched him from the right side, making him spin so his back was towards Ezio. The assassin finished him off by taking him into a knockout hold, and after five seconds, he felt the guard go limp.

"You're wanting to deal justice caused you to not notice that this girl was murdered by someone else!" Ezio yelled as the other two guards attempted to get the best of him with advantage in numbers. They attacked him from both sides, the one on the right getting close to him first, causing Ezio to duck under the mace swing, and hit his buddy back. While he was still a bit dazed, Ezio slapped both the guard's ears at the same time with a clap like attack, further disorienting the guard. He then proceeded to punch the guard's arm, making him drop his mace, and grabbed him by the collar and threw him at his buddy. The two fell backwards and Ezio fully knocked them out as he kicked them both in the face.

"Rah!" Ezio heard as the last of the four guards charge straight at him from behind. Ezio ducked under another mace swing, but he didn't expect the kick that he received from the Ottoman guard. He stumbled back a bit before throwing a knife into the guard's hand, causing him to drop the mace. Ezio wasted no time, and ran straight at him and shoved his fist into the guard's face and brought him back to the ground. He turned around to still see Mirela laying there and he rushed over to her.

"Fuck, what's happening?" Ezio asked as he turned on eagle vision and saw how there were brighter streams of red flowing through her, but to his knowledge, these were where major arteries were, seeing how they were coming from the heart. Thus, he diagnosed that she was being poisoned in some form and was on the brink of death.

{You know what you have to do.} Mars said with a slight tone of happiness for obvious reasons.

"Forgive me if you don't know about this." Ezio said as he summoned a [Bishop] piece and put it on her chest. He threw down a smoke bomb for good measure in case any guards tried interrupting them, and started the chant.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Mirela Djuric, to become my new [Bishop]. Rejoice in your new life!" He chanted as the piece glowed a bright red before disappearing. Mirela coughed before opening her eyes and wiping away, what she thought was saliva, from the corners of her mouth.

"What the?" Mirela asked as Ezio held out a hand to help lift her up. Ezio smelt something that had a similar scent to almonds.

{Goddamn, you are one lucky bastard. And I'm thankful for it this time actually.} Mars said. Ezio raised an eyebrow as he saw a bright reddish pink. 

'What do you mean?'

{Just watch.}

(Ah, it is good to be back out and breathing.) Ezio heard a voice come from the light.

It soon stopped to reveal a young woman that wore white robes but had metal shoulder pads. She also had a leather sash that held many vials of various colored fluids. Her eyes were as green as Sofia's dress while her hair was a beautiful shade of black.

"What the?" Mirela asked the woman.

(Hello new host!) The woman cheered. Mirela raised an eyebrow as there was a bright flash of light, signifying that Mars was to appear.

{Mefitas. Always good to see one of our own again.} Mars stated with a smirk.

"Who's Mefitas?" Ezio asked.

{She's a minor Roman goddess that represents poison or fumes that are poisonous.} Mars replied while Mefitas crossed her arms and pouted.

(Hey! You know I don't like being called a "Minor God".) Mefitas whined. Mars chuckled while Ezio walked over to Mirela's side.

(Ah, I didn't know that you had a high-class devil as a host. Lucky you mars.) Mefitas said.

{Well it would be fitting for a God of war like me.} Mars bragged while Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I really have to be going, so if you could just tell her about everything in the supernatural world Mefitas, that'd be great." Ezio said until he saw green gas begin to surround him.

(And why would I let a half-devil like you tell me what to do?) Mefitas asked as the gas came closer to Ezio. But he suddenly saw the gas go away as fire surrounded him but did not come close.

{Because if you don't listen, you know what will happen.} Mars retorted harshly as Mefitas both blushed while putting up a hand and the green gases (which Ezio guessed were toxic) began to flow back to Mefitas.

"Anyways, sorry about any inconveniences, but I really need to go Mirela." Ezio said as he pulled up his hood again and ran off, leaving the Romani and goddess of poison alone.

(Oh, you're going to love this.) Mefitas said with a mischievous chuckle as she summoned a cloud of green gas and lifted the two up.

**The Arsenal, Constantinople, 1511**

"Ah, so you see the troubles that the poor go through everyday." Yusuf commented as he and Ezio were watching a merchant selling apples get back-hand slapped by the Janissaries.

"Hmph, I wouldn't know truly because I was born a noble, but yes." Ezio said as he saw how Tarik and Manuel along with his bodyguard, Shahkulu, were escorted into the arsenal.

"Great, how are we going to get in?" Ezio asked as he watched the gates to the Arsenal close behind the group. Yusuf pointed to the heralds that were currently yelling about how the Janissaries were great and saw how no crowds had formed around them.

"Bribe the heralds and maybe you'll be able to get them to riot. Just make sure you protect them in return." Yusuf said while patting Ezio's back before turning and leaving him to his own things. 

{You sure you don't wanna invite your girls into this?} Mars asked as he saw two Janissaries walk out of the gate before it shut behind them.

'If I can help it, no. But if I'm in trouble, they'll hop in and assist or if I call them to.' Ezio said as he walked up to a herald before whispering his ear while inconspicuously handing him a bag of gold.

"People of Konstantiniyye, the Janissaries are oppressive guards…" Ezio moved onto the next herald and did the same thing as with the first one.

"You should not be treated the way you are treated now!" Ezio came upon the third herald within the area and repeated what he did before.

"Riot!" He heard as a man tossed a flaming torch at the Janissaries near the gate. They stepped back as their flinch instinct, but seemed a bit relieved as they saw the gate behind them quickly open. They rushed inside while multiple armored Ottoman guards came running into the area. But as they took safety behind the door, the crowd soon attempted to charge at the door and break it open with the crowd's will alone.

"Lia, Fiora!" Ezio yelled as he tripped a lone Ottoman guard with his hookblade. While on the ground, he quickly killed him using his hidden blade. His [Rook] and [Knight] appeared with their weapons at the ready and approached a Janissary and Ottoman brute who were ganging up on one civilian rioter who was armed with only a pitchwork.

"Care to make this fight a bit more fair boys?" Fiora asked seductively before throwing a knife at the Janissary, who didn't block in time and the knife found its place in his right shoulder. She took advantage of the distraction by charging into him, and while he was laying on the ground, Fiora was on top of him with a seductive face. But all hopes of him getting anything quickly left as she held her fan up with both hands and smashed it into the Janissary's face.

Meanwhile, Lia already had her hidden blade and inverted hidden blade activated, so the Ottoman brute charged at her with a mace raised. She kicked his chest, sending him back a bit, but he had blocked with his hands, albeit dropping his mace in the process. He attempted to catch her using his natural strength in a bear hug, but since Lia was a [Rook] along with gaining devil powers, she easily got out of the grip using only her arms. He stepped back a bit at the inhumanly power she possessed but came back to his senses as she charged at him with both arm blades out. She then jumped up and landed on top of him, with both her blades ending up in the brute's neck.

"You guys go back and call Faustina and Eveline." Ezio yelled as he blocked another sword strike. He pushed the blade back and threw a left hook at the Janissary who touched where Ezio had punched him. The Janissary took out his pistol and Ezio was about to run away to find cover, but he then saw how the Janissary fell towards him, but the reason was due to his [Pawn] on his back with both her scissor blades inside his back.

"That was quick." Ezio commented while Faustina wiped the blood off before putting the tip of the blade to her lips.

"Anything for you brother." Faustina said causing Ezio to sweatdrop until he pushed Faustina out of the way and used his reflexes to catch a sword blade that would've struck his loyal servant. She blushed before quickly hopping up and stabbed the offending guard a couple of times in the neck before stopping.

"You boys got nothin' on me." He heard someone brag as he saw his favorite female pirate (because she was the only female pirate in his peerage) slicing down any guards that got too close to the crowd of people trying to push into the Arsenal. She sidestepped an attack, and shuffled forward while thrusting her blade into the stomach of an unlucky agile Ottoman guard. She further made him experience pain by pushing him farther down her blade, before she quickly ripped it out and slashed down a guard that attempted to charge her.

"Look out!" Ezio ran over and assassinated a guard that would've backstabbed her. He aimed his hidden pistol at a spot on the roof where a guard was about to throw a splinter bomb, which would've killed a lot of the rioters and his servant. He let the trigger go and a loud boom resounded, although it was drowned out by the shouts for Janissary blood. He continued to watch as the gates soon opened due to the massive force of people pushing through it. He also entered in the Arsenal as the crowd of rioters also ran in and he watched as they used their variety of weapons (consisting of things like brooms to pitchforks) while fighting Janissaries, who were actually having trouble with them.

"Now where did Tarik go?" Ezio asked himself as he turned on eagle vision and saw a trail of gold leading deeper into the Arsenal. He soon came across some buildings that were also guarded by Ottomans and Janissaries, only furthering his suspicions. After scaling a building, he found a zipline and used it to skip over the small little housing area before landing on a lone Ottoman brute who was unlucky enough to be right under Ezio.

{Ezio, there appears to be something that might also catch your eye.} Mars commented as Ezio saw a thin line of light coming out of a wooden house that had the entire first floor walls missing, making it look like a canopy.

"Yeah I wanna look at it. Cause its shiny." Ezio mocked Mars who merely huffed in response. He leap of faithed off the building and into a haystack before watching for any guards. After a minute of no disturbance, the assassin made his way under the wooden-house canopy and saw that the source of light was emanating from a piece of paper on the middle support beam. Ezio free-ran and backwards leaped to reach it and read it.

_'I have killed Vlad Tepes and now I must continue my duties as a Grand Vizier. Hopefully now Bayezid will allow my brotherhood to operate at peace with the Ottomans now that he has seen what I've done and why I truly did it. Its probably time I relieve my armor to someone else now that I've done all that I've wanted to do. I have seen enough for one life, and its only fair that I'm not included in something I don't want to take part in. Maybe Yusuf will do just as good a job at maintaining our brotherhood as well as I've done, but I won't be saddened or disappointed if he just does his job. After all, it's a blind sacrifice we commit to when we serve the order.' - Ishak Pasha. Grand Vizier, Ottoman General, and Statesman, 1476._

"I wonder who this Ishak Pasha guy is. At least we know he's an assassin. But that armor does sound tempting to find." Ezio commented as he scrolled up the letter. He turned on eagle vision again and followed the golden line to another wooden canopy that actually had a first floor wall towards the back. He saw Manuel, Tarik, Shahkulu, and two Janissaries standing over an open crate, although Ezio couldn't see the contents due to the view he had from around the corner near the entrance.

"If any of the weapons are damaged, the money stays with me." Ezio heard as Manuel turned to Shahkulu.

"Take me back to my ship." He said as Manuel, Shahkulu, and Tarik left. Ezio quickly walked in and opened the crate to see the rifles that Tarik and Manuel were exchanging.

"_Merda _(shit)." Ezio said until he heard swords being drawn. He looked behind himself and saw that the Janissaries had come back so he broke into a run and exited the canopy through a doorway in the wooden wall. He free-ran across the docks before coming upon a watchtower that had a zipline on it. He climbed up and flinched every time a shot was fired by the Janissaries with their pistols. He soon climbed onto the top and ziplined away while the guards lost sight of him due to the smoke caused by the riots from earlier.

"Hmph." Ezio said as he brushed off the fur on his armor before exiting the Arsenal via the main gate.

**A Few Days Later, Hagia Sophia, 1511**

{Ah, another one of your predecessors.} Mars commented as Ezio stared at the massive building that was the Hagia Sophia. He walked over to the hidden entrance described in Ishak Pasha's memoir pages and stuck his hidden blade into an ideal opening in the wall. He pulled it out when he heard a click and the wall opened to reveal a passageway. After continuing into the passageway, he soon reached a light and found what appeared to be an area cut off by construction. He free-ran his way until he was on the main floor and saw the overhanging chandelier that Ishak also described.

[Hmph, have fun climbing.} Mars chuckled as Ezio groaned and ran up a pile of crates that looked like ideal stairs. After about 5 minutes of quick climbing and close falls, Ezio had finally managed to reach the chandelier. He knew it was the right one since it had a massive button that had the assassin's symbol on it and stepped on it with both feet. He heard rumbling and looked down to see a massive pool of water appear and stepped back a bit. He then ran forward before jumping off the chandelier and eagle dived into the awaiting pool. 

"_Requiescat in pace _(rest in peace) Ishak Pasha." Ezio said after he climbed out of the pool of water and approached the awaiting coffin. He saw the same symbol and switch as the other assassin tombs he had visited in Italy (excluding Brutus' armor stash). He pulled the switch through the eyes of the skull and it began to twist and turn before ending up upside down. Ezio then pushed the lid off of the coffin and saw the armor of Ishak Pasha with the skeleton of the actual Ishak Pasha underneath while being wrapped in bandages.

{I'll allow you to replace me, but if you change your dagger to something else, I will destroy your head. Literally.} Brutus commented as Ezio rolled his eyes and took his armor off. He then replaced it with the dense metal armor of Ishak Pasha until he felt himself pass out on the floor of the hidden tomb, but luckily, the hidden opening he dove through already closed.

**Ezio's Subconscious, 1511**

"Why was I knocked out?" Ezio asked as he clutched his head to find himself in Mars' room.

{Well we have someone new here now that you merged yourself to with that armor.} The god responded as he appeared from his wall of fire. Brutus was beside him while Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, merged? And, what do you mean by someone other than you two being here?" Ezio asked as a Janissary green colored light flashed, causing him to shield his eyes. When the light dissipated, there standing was the very assassin whose armor he had just put on. "Not this again…"

{Hmph, you think I like being here? I just wanna rest in peace. God I need a nap.} And Ezio had figured it out. The very leader of the Ottoman assassins before Yusuf, was actually quite lazy.

"Ishak Pasha? Why are you here?" Ezio asked.

{Well you are wearing my armor, so its only fair that I came here.} Ishak responded in a lazy tone. He had a bit of a sleepy look on his face, but Ezio could understand why he was like how he acted now. If you were a Grand Vizier, statesman, a general of a burgeoning empire, and a master assassin, you'd start to hate working right?

"But why are you in your armor though?" Ezio asked as Mars materialized a table and all four of them sat at it.

{Its exactly as how the rumors say it.}

"What rumors?"

{Every Janissary or Ottoman guard knows that my armor is cursed, and frankly, it is.}

"Yes, but why are you cursed to stay within this armor?"

{Well, I made a pact with some devils, and since I didn't want to give them my soul, they killed me. But the weird part is, they had no method of taking my soul when I died, so they just sealed it in my armor to forever be doomed to think on my own for some time. But then again, I'm here so now I don't have to be bored.} Ishak replied with his lazy tone.

"Ugh, more weird gods and more women to add to my peerage, why me?" Ezio whined while the other three men (well two men, and one male god) laughed at his misfortune. Then again, he didn't mind his girls. In fact, he loved having them around. But from what his past had taught him, he can't protect everyone.

{Well, get out of here host, we gotta get back to what we were supposed to be doing today!} Mars said as he punched Ezio in the face, causing him to be quickly knocked out and on his way back to being awake.

{So you said something about a peerage correct?} Ishak asked with a slight change in tone that both of his roommates knew.

{What of it?} Mars asked.

{They're all women right?} Mars made a perverted grin and nodded while Brutus' face remained completely serious, meaning that he had gone into his perverted mode again as well.

**Eveline's Ship, 1511**

"I'm back." Ezio said as he felt something knock him down from behind. Standing over him was his [Rook] Lia, with both of her arm blades extended. He wasn't scared at first, but saw how the blades were pointed at him.

"Who are you?" She asked as she pressed her blades near his neck. 

"What?" 

"Who are you!?" Lia yelled as she kept her blades near his neck.

"You don't recognize me? Its me! Ezio!" He said but Lia punched him hard, and with her [Rook] powers, she hurt Ezio. Badly.

"Don't you dare try to impersonate my master! He doesn't wear a mask like you!" Ezio raised an eyebrow before kicking his [Rook] off of him gently (not at all gently, but since she was a [Rook], she could take more than just a hit). He shook his head before lowering his hood and took off the mask that had come with his armor of Ishak Pasha. Lia's eyes widened before she deactivated both her blades and glomped Ezio.

"Oh Ezio, I'm sorry! I thought you were an impersonator!" Lia cried as Ezio raised an eyebrow while patting her back. He saw the rest of his peerage approach but Lia continued to latch onto him. He suddenly felt himself shiver as he noticed the killing intent that his other girls were releasing towards his interaction with Lia.

"I thought we said no stealing!" Eveline yelled as she tackled Ezio down as well, while the other girls did the same. He could've sworn that he heard the three freeloaders in his head laughing their asses off as he suffocated from their… assets smothering his face. Then again, he needed to prepare for his journey to Cappadocia, and remembered the words that Tarik had said to him with his final breath.

"_Protect my home Assassin."_

**-End-**

**A/N: Hum, didn't expect the chapter to be this short, but I'm working three stories at the same time (although two for now since "Rise of Team ACEE" is on hiatus for now.), so please forgive me for this late update. Anyways, new additions to Ezio's peerage, or should I say, Ezio's (and Mars', Brutus', and Ishak's) harem.**

**Also, Mirela used poison on her victims, so its only fair that she got the Roman god that represented poisonous fumes and poison itself. Along with that, Mefita's light color is reddish-pink, because Cyanide turns that color when poisoning a human body. **

**[King] - Ezio Auditore**

**[Queen] - Sofia Sartor**

**[Bishop] - Lysistrata **

**[Bishop] - Mirela Djuric (and Mefitas)**

**[Knight] - Fiora Cavazza**

**[Knight] - Eveline Guerra**

**[Rook] - Lia de Russo**

**[Rook] - Samila Khadim (and Ogmios)**

**[Pawn] - Dama Rossa**

**[Pawn] - Faustina Collari**

**[Pawn] - Decided**

**[Pawn] - Decided**

**[Pawn] - Decided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**-Have an amazing day! Exno out!-**


	6. Chapter 6: An Ending Revelation

**Assassin of Gods**

**Author's Notes: I'm a bit too hyped on my other story "Kill the True Assassins" so forgive me if this chapter is released late. Then again, I'm currently working three fanfics at the same time, so if you could cut me some slack, that'd be great. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Highschool DxD or Assassin's Creed. Please slap yourself for my amusement if you thought I did.**

**Cappadocia, 1511**

"Oh god, this place looks so small." Ezio complained as he looked at the island of Cappadocia. Due to the fact that it was basically a city within a rock, he and his peerage weren't really used to the enclosure.

"Remember Ezio, one of my contacts wanted to become a member of your peerage. And before you ask, she is a woman." Samila stated as Ezio rolled his eyes. He honestly was starting to lose track on some of his girls since he was constantly getting caught in their war for his love. But he didn't want to involve them as much as he could in his life, for his capacity for love had grown cold when the incident with Cristina took place.

"Along with that, I might see my friend here." Mirela commented. Ezio then turned to his peerage.

"Alright, I want you all to split up into pairs and obtain as much information on a Manuel Palaiologos." The girls looked like they were about to charge at him but he put his hands up.

"I will be going alone." Ezio said before he pulled up his hood. He chuckled as his girls pouted before he pulled each of them into a hug, leaving each of them blushing as he let go. "I can take care of myself, plus I think its best I start learning more from Mars and my other head freeloaders."

{Shut up.} Mars said as he punched Ezio's head from inside causing him to grab his head in pain.

"Look for any Ottoman spies, they might be useful." Sofia reminded him before his girls all split up and blended into the everyday passerbies. Ezio took in the sight of the city and walked to the market. He turned on eagle vision and saw a golden highlighted figure standing the crowd.

"Uh excuse me miss." Ezio said before the woman ran off.

{Smooth moves.} Mars mocked Ezio as the assassin groaned before running after the Ottoman spy. He followed her until she stopped in front of a house and pulled out a knife.

"Who are you devil!?" The woman asked as she held up the dagger. Ezio raised an eyebrow as he put his hands out in a defensive position.

"I'm not here to hurt you, and how did you know I'm a devil?" Ezio asked as the woman lowered her dagger.

"I'll explain why, but first I need your help." The woman responded.

"Well if you'd tell me your name that'd be helpful as well."

"Dilara."

"I need to rescue my comrades, and last I heard they were captured and thrown into the Byzantine prisons."

"And what do you need me for?"

"Well I need someone else to get in, since I will most likely get caught."

"So you want me to infiltrate the prisons and release your friends?"

"Exactly." 

"Well if I do, you better explain who you really are Dilara." Ezio said as he walked off.

{Ah Ezio, you want me to tell you who she really is?} Mars asked his host.

"Just give me a simple answer please unless I ask for more details."

{She's a vampire.}

"What?" Ezio asked thinking that he had heard Mars wrong.

{She's a high-ranking vampire known to be as strong as Dracula himself. Or rather, Vlad Tepes.} Mars responded.

"Wait, so when Ishak killed Vlad, he had to use a wooden stake and his hidden blades?"

{Yep.} The lazy assassin leader responded.

"Hum, so is she a possible candidate?" Ezio asked.

{Definitely. A high-class vampire like her will definitely help strengthen your peerage. Plus she's-}

"Yes I know, she's hot. You're statements are getting kinda old." Ezio groaned. He loved the fact that he was being surrounded by beautiful women that had the strength to protect himas he would with them, but he just didn't want to grow too attached. For he had learned that even those he loved the most have been lost, all because of the path he had chosen.

{Hmph, smartass. Anyways, I think that the contact that Samila mentioned might be worth visiting.} Mars stated. Ezio was just beginning to approach the prison where Dilara's comrades were being held. {Heads up!}

"Wha-?" Ezio turned to see a woman charging at him with an axe.

"I'll kill you!" The woman shouted as people within the vicinity ran away.

"What did I do?" Ezio asked as he dodged an axe swing. The woman continued to slash at him.

"You seduced my cousin and its only fair that I kill you for corrupting her!" The woman shouted as Ezio grabbed her wrist. He then wrenched the axe out of her hand.

"Now that you're without a weapon, care to explain why you're attacking me?" Ezio asked. The two of them turned as some Byzantine guards had come to check the commotion out and seeing Ezio holding the woman's axe, they immediately raised their weapons.

"Ugh, you better explain why you did that once we're finished here." Ezio said as he tossed back her axe, which she caught and twirled it around. A guard charged at him and he easily blocked the guard's mace, and plunged his hidden blade into his stomach. The woman cut down two more guards but another one was sneaking up on her from behind with a spear at the ready.

"Look out!" Ezio yelled as he ran over and blocked the spear from hitting the woman at the cost of his hand being pierced clean through. "Argh!"

'What the? Why would he do that?' The woman asked as she looked at the guard before her that had stabbed Ezio's hand clean through. She blocked his spear and brought it down as he thrusted, shoving it into the ground and made it stuck. She then elbowed his face and slammed her axe into his head, making his eyes roll back before pulling out the blade.

"_Cazzo_ (fuck)!" Ezio hissed as he tried not to clutch where the hole in his hand was. The woman kneeled next to him and began to chant something out.

"Vejovis, you know what to do." As a light blue light covered Ezio's hand.

{My god, I'm so glad I chose you as my host.} Mars commented as Ezio was still hissing in pain, although he was calming down as the warm light seemed to dull the pain caused by his hand.

"What do you fucking mean!?" Ezio managed to ask as he still tried to not clutch his hand. The woman was still holding it and saying weird phrases which he recognized were Latin.

{You've found another God.} Mars said as Ezio no longer felt pain in his hand. The woman looked down at him and let go of his hand to reveal that it was completely healed except for where the blood stains were. They soon heard rushing footsteps and Ezio looked to see Eveline and Fiora, who were basically rivals in their fight over Ezio, but were actually great friends with each other.

"What the hell happened here!?" Eveline yelled as she and Fiora approached the woman with weapons raised. However, Ezio raised a hand to stop them.

"Don't." Ezio said. The woman lowered her axe before taking a knee on the ground as Ezio stood up.

"I may not know who you are yet, but would you consider joining my peerage since you apparently have supernatural powers?" Ezio asked.

"Well even if I didn't want to, I'm in debt to you for saving my life." The woman said as she took Ezio's hand and he helped hoist her up.

"Before I do induct you into my peerage, care to tell me why you attacked me in the first place?"

"You seduced my cousin from what I heard."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Samila Khadim." Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you exactly?"

"Oksana Razin."

"Well, I guess you're going to have fun because your beloved cousin happens to be a member of my peerage as well actually."

"So you did seduce her!" Oksana said raising her axe at Ezio.

"Not seduced. I merely offered her a chance at redemption for her actions as a Templar. I never forcefully induct someone into my servitude." Ezio replied. They heard more footsteps and from around the corner appeared Samila and Lia.

"What the?" Lia asked as Samila ran straight at Oksana.

"What the hell were you thinking in attacking my master!?" Samila yelled as she tackled Oksana. Ezio put his face back as the two cousins wrestled each other before he got his other [Rook] to help pull the two away from each other.

"Stop it you two, and Samila, if you ever attack someone like that again out of nowhere, I will punish you." Ezio said. Of course, he never got to said punishment due to being busy, but it could be considered actual punishment to some of his peerage, while it could be considered pleasure to other certain members.

"Fine master." Samila responded with a slight blush although she turned away.

"Anyways, what was that blue light coming from your hands anyways?" Ezio asked as a bright blue light caused him to cover his eyes.

(The Roman god Mars. And I thought I'd never find anyone else of our kind.) A figure said as the light dissipated to reveal a somewhat skinny man, although he was a bit muscular but paled in comparison to Mars or Brutus or even Ezio himself. He wore a white toga with fingerless gloves and had a silver laurel around his head. He had a leather shoulder pad that had a white cross on it along with the letters SPQR on it. His hair was a light shade of brown while his eyes were a shade of light blue that was similar to his light color.

{Vejovis. Another god of Roman mythology.} Mars appeared while Vejovis crossed his arms at the sight of him.

(So you're recruiting into your peerage I hear?) Vejovis asked. Mars nodded as the other god chuckled.

"Well, you mind adding Oksana? She's been dying to reunite with her cousin and last time I saw them get separated, she killed about twenty guards." Vejovis commented causing Oksana to roll her eyes.

"Well I don't have many pieces left, so will she be fine being made into just a [Pawn]?" Ezio asked.

(Maybe, but its not really up to me. If it were however, I'd go for it.)

"Okay then. What about you Oksana? Cause your Sacred Gear seems to agree."

"I'll accept your piece, but don't you ever think that I'm a part of your harem." Ezio facepalmed at Oksana's stubbornness since he wasn't exactly looking for a harem, but he had grown to like and treat all his girls equally that were under his servitude. He sighed as his back-head freeloaders all laughed while he held the piece up to her chest.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Oksana Razin to become my [Pawn]! Rejoice in your new life!" The piece then disappeared into her chest and her cheeks started to turn red and she turned away.

{Ah fuck.} Mars stated causing Ezio to raise an eyebrow.

'What is it?' Ezio responded so that no one else could hear.

{Well I just figured out what her sexual trait is.} Mars sounded as if he were actually complaining about the other hot girl that had just joined his host's harem.

'And what's that?'

{Well I helped host a meeting between the Roman faction and Japanese Shinto to see if we could exchange cultures due to the fact that none of our nation's people didn't know of any countries farther than India and China.} Mars started. {So one of them had apparently taken a liking to me, I mean who wouldn't.}

'Get on with it already.' Ezio rolled his eyes at the god's apparent ego.

{Well she liked to hit me away every time I tried to seduce her, but apparently that was a bit normal in Japanese culture. They call it a Tsundere where the woman likes you a lot, but she hides it under a tough personality.} Mars said causing Ezio to raise an eyebrow as Oksana still had her head turned away and arms crossed.

"Ugh, let's just go. I still gotta keep my promise to Dilara so I can get her as a servant." Ezio said as he walked towards the Byzantine prisons again.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"There is no need to spit on men who are beneath us." Manuel said as he and Shahkulu walked away from the prisons. As they left, there were two Byzantine guards left in charge of disposing of the bodies of the Ottoman spies.

"I'm already beginning to hate that man." Ezio said as he walked by the pile of bodies and double assassinated both of the corpse disposal guards. He dashed over to the small prison room and saw Dilara up against the barred window of the door. Ezio flipped the key to the prisons in his hand after his peerage had discovered that the guards at the actual prison didn't have the key, saving Ezio the trip.

"So a vampire huh?" Ezio asked as he stuck the key into the lock and turned. He unlocked the door as Dilara smothered her lips into his making him fall back in surprise. Its not that the assassin was unfamiliar with things like that, but the fact that the cold vampire Dilara was the one who ended up doing the kissing part.

"Um…." Ezio asked Dilara still laid on top of him.

"The scent you're releasing right now is intoxicating." Dilara responded making Ezio raise an eyebrow although her eyes were filled with predatorial lust. Mars then coughed within his head to grab his host's attention.

{Female vampires due tend to become sexual predators if they find a man of their liking. Kinda like how animals go into heat. But in your case, she apparently likes the scent you're giving off.} Mars said.

'She isn't going to suck my blood right?' Ezio asked as Dilara was still on top of him.

{Maybe, but if occasionally she will try and snack on you. Plus, if she does end up biting you, she'll get a massive power up due to you being a host of a god. The more power you possess in your body, the stronger your blood is to her.}

'So then what did she mean by my scent being intoxicating?'

{Well, she seemed to be hiding her true intentions when you first met her, but now that she knows she can trust you, she'll possibly agree to becoming your servant. As for the part about your scent, its most likely your good will that radiates off of you. Vampires never got along with humans and half-humans since they'd kill them on sight, but she sensed the difference with you most likely.}

"Um, Dilara, if you don't mind me asking." Ezio said as he gently shoved Dilara off of him before standing up. Thats when he noticed how her eyes had turned a beautiful shade of crimson.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind becoming my servant? You'd be by my side and I'd let you drink my blood at any time. As long as you don't kill me of course." Ezio said while rubbing the back of his head. Dilara smiled to reveal that she had two hidden fangs within her teeth, but Ezio had guessed that no one noticed because she seemed like the one to rarely smile.

"I'd love to." Ezio held a [Pawn] piece to Dilara's chest.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Dilara, to become my new [Pawn]. Rejoice in your new life!" Ezio chanted as the chess piece lit up and disappeared into her chest. Dilara then clutched his arm and pressed it in between her breasts.

"Now to take you up on that promise." Dilara said as she licked Ezio's neck. The assassin's face went red a bit before he felt Dilara sink her fangs into his neck. His face went pale as Dilara let him fall into her arms.

{What have you done Mars?} Ishak asked as they all felt their host lose consciousness.

{I'm getting back at him for what he said about my remarks getting boring.} He chuckled sadistically. They all turned their attention to the shouts of when the rest of Ezio's peerage arrived and had found their beloved master unconscious with blood running down his nose while also looking completely pale.

**An Hour Later**

"Huh? What?" Ezio asked as he wiped his nose and clutched his head. He suddenly remembered why he went unconscious and rubbed his neck to feel the two bite marks left by his newest peerage addition.

"Ah you're awake master." The very person who gave him those bite marks said. He looked around to find himself in his room in the ship, and the person looking over his bed was Dilara.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were still on a mission here." Ezio said as she nodded and had already prepared his clothes for him.

"I'm sorry about biting you, but sometimes my urges are much too powerful for me to control." She said sheepishly as Ezio took the pile of clothes and began to put them on. He had taken note of how he was wearing just pants.

"Its fine, if you need it to get stronger, then by all means take as much blood as you want. Just make sure I don't pass out again please." He responded as he finished putting on his clothes and sheathing his weapons. "So what was it you needed to do? I want to leave this place before something bad happens."

"Yes, my comrades have been captured and I heard that they'd be publicly executed at the main stadium." Dilara responded as Ezio nodded.

"Well we best get going, I doubt that my girls are having any fun here." Ezio said. At the same time however, his girls were preoccupied with causing a ruckus in the underground city. Lia, Samila, and Faustina had all gotten bored, so they decided to go ahead and start robbing places around the city since it was technically in their nature to do so. Unless Ezio told them not to of course. Fiora, Eveline, and Dama were currently doing hit-and-runs on any Byzantine guards who never could stand a chance against the three half-devils. Sofia and Mirela were out shopping for books, both of them noticing how the Templars made everything much more expensive. Apparently however, only Lysistrata, Oksana, and Dilara stayed with Ezio.

"Shall we head out then?" Dilara asked as she and Ezio were on the deck of Eveline's ship.

"Let's."

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Disgusting that man." Dilara said as she Ezio were in the crowd watching the arena. They watched as an actual criminal was publicly executed via beating to death by the Turkish renegade known as Shahkulu. Ezio then noticed how the next prisoner looked like an Ottoman spy and it only furthered his suspicions as Dilara's eyes widened as he came out. "Janos…"

"Oh god! Please! Not him!" Janos cried out as he tried to run only to be held down by two Byzantine guards.

"I'll kill the snipers, you kill Shahkulu only if you get the chance." Ezio said as he ran towards a fallen column that was like a perfect walkway. He free-ran up it and assassinated the four snipers watching over the arena, before climbing up onto a fallen cross that made for the perfect air assassination spot. He nodded his head as Dilara pushed her way through the crowd and ran straight at Shahkulu, but even for a strong vampire, she was beaten down by the immense strength he possessed and the tough armor he was wearing. Ezio would've just groaned at her brash nature, but he became overly pissed as Shahkulu started beating her, leaving Janos to run away.

{Ohohoho, he's fucked!} Mars cheered as his sadistic nature was starting to affect Ezio due to the anger that he was feeling.

{I can't wait to see how this one fights.} Ishak said with his usual lazy voice.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her!" Ezio yelled as Shahkulu looked up just in time to see Ezio jump onto him and slam not one, but both his hidden blades into the renegade's neck.

"Men who make a fetish out of murder deserve nothing but death." He muttered as he removed his blades, but Shahkulu grabbed his neck. Ezio attempted to break out of his grip, but due to his lack of air, he was losing.

"You don't deserve to touch him!" Dilara yelled as her eyes turned into their vampire crimson form and she kicked Shahkulu's had from the side, easily breaking his neck. Ezio coughed as he pried Shahkulu's hands from his neck.

"Thanks for that." Ezio said in between breaths. 

"Now why are you actually here though Ezio?" Dilara asked. She had come here to rescue her men, but the remaining few of them had left her for dead but since she was a servant of Ezio, she knew he would let her come along with him.

"I need to find a way to cause panic and draw Manuel Palaiologos from hiding."

"Well, since we heard about you killing Tarik, the weapons are stashed in their fort over there." Dilara said as she pointed towards the Byzantine fort on the opposite side of the city. "We couldn't fake the gunpowder, so maybe you destroying that will draw him out."

"Maybe, but thousands of innocents will die if I do."

"I will gather your girls up and tell them to spread rumors about an uprising and that when the fort explodes that it will begin and all of them will be slaughtered if they don't leave the city." Dilara said with a sadistic grin, causing Ezio to roll his eyes.

"Fine, but if there is even one innocent that is killed, it'll be on your hands." He said before running off towards the fort while Dilara ran in the opposite direction.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Run!" Lia screamed randomly and smirked as the Byzantine fort exploded a few seconds after she had yelled. Ezio's peerage had scattered themselves around the city to help evacuate before Ezio exploded the gunpowder, which would cause a lot of smoke and most likely suffocate everyone if they stayed inside the underground city for too long. Manuel then walked across the rooftop of a building and yelled as people passed by him on the streets as they ran for the exit.

"Citizens! We are the true shepherds of Konstantiniyye! We are Byzantines!" Manuel said as he tried to raise the moral of Cappadocia's citizens before turning to his guards. "Do not be fazed by this. Do not let anyone make you fall in fear!" 

"Oh, how hypocritical you're going to seem right now." Ezio taunted as his upper face was covered by the shadow of his hood, making him look like the menacing assassin he was.

"_Cazzo _(fuck)! Kill him, and if you lose him then suffocate yourselves in the smoke!" Manuel yelled as he ran away. Ezio free-ran his way past multiple groups of guards before reaching Manuel just as a gate closed behind him.

"You plague this city as if you control it assassin, know that all the deaths here are on your hands." Manuel yelled as he motioned for his guards to approach Ezio with weapons raised. He didn't feel like dealing with them, so he threw down a smoke bomb to leave them stunned before climbing over the gate and chased after Manuel.

"Says the man who stays in an order that kills innocents to achieve its goals." Ezio said to frighten Manuel as he stood at the edge of the docks.

"Ah, but peace is nothing without sacrifice." Manuel responded as Ezio stopped just a few feet from him, although Manuel did stay where he was as well.

"Then what point is there if sacrifice would create the very thing that disturbs it?" Ezio activated his hidden blades while Manuel drew his sword.

"The people would sink into the sea if there wasn't a firm hand to keep them up. There has to be someone that controls them if they are not to achieve their own destruction through themselves!" Manuel yelled as Ezio appeared in front of him with god-like speed.

"There he is, the monster I came to kill." Ezio said as he shoved his hidden blade into Manuel. This wouldn't have been a killing blow, had he not pushed Manuel over the edge of the docks and into the water. But just as he pushed Manuel off, he expertly took the Masyaf key from his robes.

"Fat men can't swim." Ezio said as Manuel actually began to dig at the air with his hands to grab something. He didn't know how to swim, and due to his massive weight and unnecessary amount of jewelry on his person, he sank beneath the dirty waters. Ezio muttered his usual last rites line, but looked up to see a boat paddling towards him, with a familiar person near the helm.

"Ahmet, you had so much you could've done. But why the Templars?" Ezio asked as Ahmet put his hands behind his back.

"Because I would never become Sultan unless I joined them. The Janissaries only like my brother, and if I don't have the affection of the Janissaries, my father will have no choice but to choose Selim." Ahmet responded. "But we will meet again one day Ezio."

"We shall, but when we do, I'll kill you." The assassin responded as the two parted ways.

**Constantinople, 1511**

'How the hell is Sofia missing!?' Ezio kept asking himself as he walked in circles as Eveline pulled into port as quickly as possible. When they all had left Cappadocia, they discovered that Sofia was missing while everyone else was accounted for. Once the ship had docked, Eveline and Fiora stayed to help tie it to the moors, while Ezio ran and the other members of his peerage ran towards Sofia's bookshop. They found that the area was surrounded by assassins, due to Yusuf's hunch that there was troubling brewing, and since Ezio was looking for the Masyaf keys with Sofia, he decided to check on her.

"What happened here?" Ezio asked as he looked around to find Sofia's shop wrecked everywhere, but felt his heart drop as he found Yusuf, with a knife and a note in his back. He took the knife out of his back and tossed the knife onto the ground before grabbing hold of Yusuf's body and laid him onto the bench and crossed his arms.

"You have earned your rest brother. _Requiescat in pace _(rest in peace)." Ezio said as he closed Yusuf's eyes. He stood up and found that many of the Ottoman assassins had gathered within the shop.

"Brothers, sisters, Yusuf's murderer waits in the Arsenal, watching and laughing as we are hunted down and killed. Fight with me, and show him what it means to cross the assassins!" Ezio yelled as the group of assassins dissipated to gather at the Arsenal.

**An Hour Later, Arsenal District**

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Dilara cheered as she saw the assassins already infiltrating the Arsenal with Byzantines meeting them in battle.

"Have fun slaughtering them if you want, but only I get to kill Ahmet." Ezio said as he activated both his hidden blades. "Your orders are to slaughter every Byzantine guard you come across!"

"More of them incoming!" A Byzantine Almogavar yelled as he approached the lone Ezio. He didn't stop running at him until he noticed a little too late that Samila was descending from the rooftops. She had her spear out and stabbed it into his head, killing him instantly, and she kept hold of it with both hands before ripping it out.

"Get him!" Another guard yelled as Ezio got closer to the Arsenal gate. He and another guard ran at the assassin before Lia appeared and engaged them in combat. One was armed with a mace while the other had a sword. The sword guard tried slashing downwards on Ezio's [Rook], but she slid the blade off and punched him in the face with her inverted hidden blade. She then threw the body into the mace-wielding guard, who caught it and dropped his mace before falling to the ground. Lia then stamped her foot on his head as hard as she could, causing there to be a small crater where his head was.

{Its always great fun to see you and your girls get angry!} Mars cheered as he loved the slaughter that was to come by his host's anger and sadistic nature that appeared when his anger went overboard. Two more guards attempted to stop Ezio, but he quickly shoved his hidden blades into their throats and slammed both guards into the ground. He walked into the arsenal and was met by a massive fight between assassins and the Byzantines. However, there was a wall of guards guarding what he guessed was the location of Ahmet. Ezio put his hand into the air and made a fist, causing Fiora, and Eveline to appear and run straight at the wall of guards.

"Stop them!" One of the Byzantine seekers yelled before they all held their spears in a defensive position pointed at the two running [Knights]. There were about eight guards that formed the wall, so naturally, that number was cut by a quarter since Fiora and Eveline easily took down a guard each when they neared the wall of guards. One tried to thrust his spear into Eveline's back, but Fiora pushed it away. She then shuffled towards the guard and slashed downwards, severing his hand. While he was still in shock, Fiora made a seductive pose with her fan before slitting his throat quickly before letting the guard drop to the floor and die of blood loss.

Eveline was enjoying the fight as well. She activated her {Siren's Song} but was surprised to find that only one guard from the five she was facing. Using her speed, she quickly blocked another incoming spear, and elbowed the Byzantine in his face. While dazed, she kicked his feet out from under him and thrusted downwards to slam him onto the ground. She commanded her hypnotized guard to watch her back, and he was doing a good job at it. When one Byzantine attempted to attack her from behind, he blocked it with his spear before slashing downwards and ended the other guard.

"You're a good fighter." Eveline complimented the hypnotized guard before she blocked another spear thrust. She shuffled forward quickly and slammed the pommel of her sword into his head, and while he was dazed, she poked into his neck, creating a deep wound that would cause him to bleed to death. The last guard was an Almogavar, so his large axe ended up blocking most of her attacks, but she managed a combo attack coordinated with her hypnotized guard and the last guard finally fell. She smirked before giving her hypnotized enemy a kiss on the cheek before shoving her sword into his back.

'I will end him for taking Sofia.' Ezio said to himself as four guards were blocking the entryway to where the golden trail he saw started to end. He snapped with both his hands and behind him approached his two [Bishops], Lysistrata and Mirela. They both were walking seductively to advertise their… assets to their master, but also to seduce the four guards at the post.

{I truly love your choice in women now Ezio.} Mars commented as Ezio stayed silent and watched his [Bishops] do their magic. Mirela walked up and placed both her hands onto one of the guards before putting her hand up and blew something into his face. She smirked as she let go and the guard began to spasm causing his buddies to look at them and realized that the two beautiful women before them were actually deadly killers. But they made an even bigger mistake by leaving their backs to Lysistrata, who had secretly been given Mirela's dagger, and slammed both her's and Mirela's into their backs, ending two of them. The final one was shivering with fear while both the women approached him and gave him a kiss on both cheeks, with Mirela on the right and Lysistrata on the left. They then smirked as they sliced his stomach with both their daggers, and Mars was inwardly cheering due to the girls' femme fatale-like nature.

{More incoming troops.} Brutus said as multiple guards surrounded Ezio. He then whistled while making a fist in the air and multiple smoke bombs exploded and enveloped the archway. When it dissipated, standing there was all of Ezio's current [Pawns]. They made way for him as he walked through the archway and ran straight Ahmet with both hidden blades extended. He jumped on top of Ahmet and slammed both hidden blades into the ground, although he would like to shove them into Ahmet's stupid face.

"Where is she!?" Ezio yelled into Ahmet's face who kept a stoic expression.

"If you think you are in a position to negotiate, then kill me, and be done with it." Ahmet responded causing Ezio to lift him up by his collar before throwing him back. Ahmet brushed off his robes before responding.

"This shouldn't be happening. Two men who should be friends, fighting over the keys to a library."

"Hmph, and you would like to know what secrets are hidden inside that library wouldn't you?"

"Obviously, since it will lead us to the Grand Temple."

"And you would use those secrets to control everyone wouldn't you?"

"No, I'd choose to learn what they are, but protect it in the end."

"So when the world falls apart, Ezio Auditore will stand above the darkness and proudly say "I stayed true to my creed"."

"Tell me where she is." Ezio said with a very dangerous voice. At that moment his girls were already trying to look for their [Queen] all around the city and were supposed to return if they ever found her. Unluckily however, he hadn't heard back from them. Ahmet then turned to leave while Ezio growled as he left.

"That Templar idealism of his is dangerous." Ezio turned to find Suleiman walking up to him with a Janissary guard next to him.

"He would make a poor Sultan." Ezio chuckled trying to lighten his own sorrows.

"Couldn't disagree with you there." The Janissary commented while laughing along with Ezio.

"The world is a tapestry of colors, and a good leader would celebrate this, not seek to unravel it." Suleiman said in what seemed like a riddle. "Ezio, if you can. please, try to spare my uncle."

"Would your father?" Ezio asked as Suleiman's compassion seemed to make it a bit harder for him to command Ezio to do so.

"No." Ezio turned to leave and Suleiman and his guard stayed where they were.

**Outside of Constantinople's Walls, 1511**

"I'm going after him!" Ezio yelled as he hopped off of the horse-drawn cart Sofia was riding and ran up the hill. He jumped off the hill and descended onto Ahmet, and they both flew off the cliff. 

"I won't let you get to that library." Ezio yelled as he punched Ahmet in the face, but he spun him in the air and tried to slam a dagger into his shoulder. Ezio blocked it and threw him into the cliff, but he kicked away and tackled Ezio in midair before they were getting close to the ground. He pushed Ahmet off and activated his parachute, but Ahmet kept a hold on his leg. The two descended and hit the ground. 

"Your end is at hand Ezio Auditore!" Ahmet cheered as he turned around to see a mass amount of Janissaries appear with a different dressed man riding on horseback.

"Selim?" Ahmet asked worriedly. Selim chuckled.

"Foolish brother, father has chosen me as Sultan." Selim said as he wrapped his hands around Ahmet's neck. He struggled, but Selim managed to throw Ahmet through the wooden fence and off the cliff. Selim then turned to Ezio.

"You must be the assassin, Ezio Auditore. I heard about you through my letters from my son, and were it not for him, I would have you executed where you stand." Selim said causing Ezio to keep a stoic face. "Leave this place, and never return."

"No, don't kill him." Sofia said as he held Ezio back from grabbing the new Sultan. Sofia then looked straight at Ezio in the eyes before softly saying. "Plus, you could easily kill him if you really wanted to and his entire army for that matter."

"Right…" Ezio said as he sighed before walking back towards Constantinople. Selim wasn't a pushover, but he wasn't one to follow the rules that much either. And after hearing about Ezio protecting his son, he could allow the assassin some more time in the city before his apparent banishment.

**Masyaf, 1511**

"So you mentioned a creed master. What is it?" Sofia asked as Ezio, her, and the rest of his peerage walked up the hills to Masyaf. They all were a bit curious about the order he served, since he never really talked about it during their adventures in Constantinople.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."

"Seems a bit cynical doesn't it?" Sofia responded.

"I like that last line though." Eveline commented as they walked through the gateway of the castle.

"You parrot the words, but the truth is that its merely an observation of reality." Ezio said as he turned to his peerage.

"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization." His peerage continued to listen intently.

"To say everything is permitted is to realize that we are the architects of our own actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious… or tragic." Ezio then approached a door that was hidden within the walls of the castle. He opened it before taking a torch off the wall. He could've sworn he heard voices as he walked down the hallway and lit up each torch carrier he came by.

"He who increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow." Ezio heard as he reached the end of the hallway and was met by the cavern that was blocked by the door sealing Altair's library. 

"The end of the road." Ezio said as he took out the Masyaf keys. He turned on eagle vision and saw how the three images all had corresponding keyholes that required the keys to be placed within them to finish the constellation they made. He fit the keys into the keyholes that corresponded to _"Aquila" _or the eagle constellation. There were many lock clicks and the door began to lift up.

"Come back out of there alive." Sofia said as everyone else in Ezio's peerage nodded in agreement. Ezio made a warm smile before entering the library and was met by many empty shelves but a single skeleton sitting in a chair.

"No books. No wisdom. Only you, Altair." Ezio said as he saw the Masyaf key that Altair's corpse was holding onto. He went through the memory of why Altair was there and kept a stoic face.

"_Requiescat in Pace_ (rest in peace) Altair." Ezio said as he walked over to the wall with the Levantine assassin's symbol on it and pressed the button.

{Its up to you Ezio.} Mars said as the other "freeloaders" of Ezio's head kept silent due to the moment.

"I may have seen enough for one life." Ezio said as he moved his hands away from Altair's apple of Eden. "But when I became a devil I permanently chose to live for things like these!" He slammed his hand on the apple and clutched it.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

{Father…} Mars said as there was an old man that approached Ezio.

"You seemed to have chosen well my son." Jupiter said as a bright flash appeared next to Ezio to reveal Mars. Jupiter smiled as he put his hand onto his son's cheek.

"I hope that you do your part well my boy. Become the strongest being in this universe together with your host, and make a harem the likes no one has ever seen!" Ezio sweatdropped as Mars and Jupiter fist pumped with determined faces.

'Like father like son they say.'

"Anyways, take this and use it well Ezio." Jupiter handed him a piece of paper with many symbols and some Latin words written on it. The room soon dissipated and the light disappeared. Ezio was still clutching the apple and saw the little box that more than likely contained more of Altair's memories, most likely tied to the apple of Eden when he was researching it.

{Now can we go to the underworld!?} Mars asked as Ezio sighed.

"Not yet, but I have one more person I want to add."

{Fine, where!?} Mars asked since he could always make an exception if it involved women.

"_La bella Venezia_ (beautiful Venice)."

**-End-**

**A/N: Oooohhhhh I wonder who Ezio's gonna add next! Just kidding, I already know who its gonna be, so too bad for you guys. You're just gonna have to wait. Also, if you're gonna try guessing who it is, don't fucking say it in the reviews… please.**

**[King] - Ezio Auditore**

**[Queen] - Sofia Sartor**

**[Bishop] - Mirela Djuric**

**[Bishop] - Lysistrata**

**[Knight] - Eveline Guerra**

**[Knight] - Fiora Cavazza**

**[Rook] - Lia de Russo**

**[Rook] - Samila Khadim**

**[Pawn] - Dama Rossa**

**[Pawn] - Faustina Collari**

**[Pawn] - Oksana Razin**

**[Pawn] - Dilara**

**[Pawn] - Decided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**[Pawn] - Undecided**

**-Exno out!-**


	7. Chapter 7: La Bella Underworld

**Assassin of Gods**

**Author's Notes: Thank you to those who actually listened and didn't blurt out their guesses in the reviews as to who is in Venezia and why Ezio would be going there. Anyways, just a heads up, but lemons might be coming soon due to the fact that Ezio's peerage is almost full. Although, there will be a challenge issued (by me of course) beforehand just so I can get some enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or Highschool DxD. If I did, I'd use all the money I'd earn to bribe enough politicians to make Harem/Polygamy legal in North America.**

**Venezia, 1512**

"Ah, it's good to be back here again." Ezio said as he walked down the gangplank of Eveline's ship. She still had yet to appropriate enough funds for an upgrade, but for now she was stuck with a schooner and no guns.

"So why have you come here anyways?" Lia asked as she latched onto Ezio's arm. She was still weary of her birthplace due to her terrible past, but he would do anything to make sure she felt at home. The other girls had decided to tour the city in their usual groups while he and Lia were walking somewhere that she didn't know of.

"I have a girl here who I thought I'd induct into my peerage." Ezio said as he walked across one of the many bridges that were spread across Venezia. He looked around saw how the place had gotten livelier and more cheery after the ending of the Templar Barbarigo's reign of the city. They continued to walk for a good fifteen minutes before they were in the back alleys near the edge of the floating city. There were multiple men who were wearing caps and tight-fitting pants along with raggedy shirts while wielding daggers.

"What business do you have here?" One of the men asked as he pointed a dagger towards Ezio. Lia activated both her hidden blades but Ezio put a hand out in front of her and stopped her from killing anyone.

"I'm here to speak with Rosa and Antonio." Ezio said as he heard some familiar shouting that he loved to hear and watched as the two greatest thieves in Venice walked around the corner and made motions for the other thieves to move out of their way. One of the figures was a woman with short hair and clothing that seemed to match her comrades, but her shirt was unbuttoned to the point where some cleavage was shown while wearing a loose green necktie. The man standing beside her had long hair and a mustache, while his clothes seemed a bit more refined than the other thieves.

"Its been too long Ezio!" The man said as Ezio let go of Lia (much to her disappointment) and gave the leader of the Venezia thieves a greeting hug. He let go before getting slapped in the face by Rosa who had a blushing but angered face on.

"Oww…" Ezio said as he rubbed the red hand mark on the right side of his face. Rosa simply turned away while crossing her arms.

"What do you want two-timer?" Rosa asked as Ezio sighed while making matters worse due to Lia still clutching his arm. Before Ezio had become a devil, he maintained an intimate relationship with Rosa, but had to split apart when he decided to journey to Constantinople and Masyaf.

"If you'd walk with us, I can explain everything." Ezio said as he waved to Antonio before he and Lia began to walk off. Rosa sighed before following the two and they all walked through Venice's marketplace.

"So now will you tell me why you have a girl latched onto you right now?" Rosa asked while Ezio tried to think of ways to answer. He wanted Rosa in his peerage as well, since she did seem to like him as well, plus her skills as a thief would make her a capable pawn as well.

"Ummm…. well ya see she's… uhhh…" They all turned to see a fight going on between a shop owner and some guards.

"You idiots! I already have paid rent for this spot and I have a license to sell here!" The shop owner exclaimed as Ezio sighed before Lia let go of his arm. Rosa raised an eyebrow before they saw Ezio's [Rook] walk up and pickpocket all the guards before returning to them.

"Hmph, I'll compliment you on your skill, but you're still leagues from me." Rosa sneered as Lia made a similar angered face.

"Is that a challenge street rat?" Lia taunted. Ezio sighed as Rosa pulled out a Sultan's knife.

"You bet your ass it is, you smuggling whore!" Rosa retorted. Ezio sighed once more before wrapping his arms around both the girls and pulled them close, with the feeling of being snuggled into his muscular chest made them forget everything that had happened just a second ago.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Rosa asked while blushing while Ezio just grinned in response. His [Rook] was used to this and just stayed quiet as she knew that he also wanted Rosa to join out of her free will.

"Just making sure you two don't cause a scene over me." Ezio knew that Rosa liked to be a show-off around him, so he pressed all the buttons that would make her calm down and make her more affectionate to him.

"Anyways, I needed to ask you something that might interest you Rosa." Ezio said as he led Rosa to a secluded courtyard.

"And what might that be?" Rosa asked as Ezio made a serious face.

"I need to ask you something that is of most important to me." Ezio said as he summoned an evil piece, [Pawn].

"Ah, so you wish to recruit me." Rosa said as she grabbed the piece which made Ezio's jaw drop and raise an eyebrow, meaning that he was both surprised and confused. She put the piece up to her chest and looked at Ezio with pleading eyes. "Well?"

"What?" Ezio asked with his eyebrow still raised.

"Say the chant." Rosa said as Ezio shook his head to see if he was misunderstanding. He then lifted his head back up and sighed.

"Are you really sure?" Ezio asked as Rosa nodded.

"Positive." She replied as Ezio put on a serious face.

"I, Ezio Auditore, command thee, Rosa, to become my new [Pawn]. Rejoice in your newfound life!" EZio chanted as the piece disappeared into Rosa's chest but to his surprise, she grabbed his hand and made him clutch onto her right breast. She made a cute squeal making Lia pout and Ezio recoiled his hand.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ezio asked as Rosa chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"Well I never was one to remain in the shadows. Plus I like men who are pretty straightforward with me as well." Rosa replied with a seductive tone.

"Well then can I ask you how you knew that I planned on recruiting you into my peerage?" Ezio asked as Rosa began to gain a black outline around her body.

"Erm?" Ezio was still bewildered while he still kept his arm around Lia.

{Ah, you're gonna love this of course. Or at least I will, since your opinion doesn't usually matter.} Mars commented as Rosa then summoned an almost complete transparent version of herself and it ran around Ezio and tried to take his pouch of florins. Knowing that a regular fist or sword wouldn't stop the figure, he pulled out his Dagger of Brutus or {Harvest the Battle} and swung at the transparent figure. It made a similar death style as a regular human would as it clutched its neck where Ezio had slashed and nothing seemed to seep out. But it fell to its knees before disappearing completely.

"So you have a Sacred Gear that lets you create multiple thief versions of yourself?" Ezio asked as Rosa chuckled. There was a black flash of light and suddenly a new person had appeared, this one being a woman as well. She had a thief cap on like Rosa, but she had a belt of throwing knives sheathed onto her leather sash that had a clip near her shoulder that had SPQR on it. She had green eyes and long black hair, but it was tied into a ponytail. The new woman had twin daggers and what appeared to be a crossbow on her left shoulder.

{Laverna, nice seeing you again.} Mars said as he appeared from his usual wall of fire.

(Mars is that you!?) The woman asked as she looked bewildered at Mars' appearance due to the fact that most of the Roman gods had never spoken to each other since the destruction of their faction. The goddess wrapped her arms around the god of war who simply patted her back.

"Another one?" Ezio asked as Rosa chuckled as she latched onto the side of Ezio that Lia wasn't grabbing.

"You mean by the Roman Goddess I possess?" Rosa asked as the two Roman mythology members conversed away from them. Ezio nodded while Rosa chuckled.

"Her name's Laverna." Rosa responded as the two watched the interaction by the gods.

"Ok, what's she supposed to be the goddess for?"

"Thievery, cheating, and the underworld."

"So is that why you're nicknamed "The Queen Thief of Venezia"?" Ezio asked as Rosa rolled her eyes.

"Well of course it is." The two then ceased their speaking as their respective Sacred Gears approached them.

{Ezio, I think its finally time we visit the Underworld.} Mars said out of the blue.

"Why's that?"

{Well, you're practically full on your peerage, and I promised the same Satan that let you become a high-class devil, that I'd bring you there once you've filled it.}

"But I still have a couple pawns to use." Ezio said as he held up three more pawns. 

{That's fine, as long as you have your main pieces, we'll just add anyone you want along the way.}

"Well since that's settled, how do we get there?" Ezio asked as Mars made a mischievous grin as he materialized a can of what looked like red paint.

{Now, draw a pentagram.}

"What?"

{You heard me. Draw a pentagram on the floor.} Ezio narrowed his eyes as he hesitantly did as he was told and thought he heard snickers from behind him.

'Even for strong beings, you all seem like idiots.' He commented absentmindedly, causing the freeloaders in his head to make angered expressions.

"What next?"

{You draw another pentagram on the palm of your hand.}

"Ok, seriously, what the hell is this kind of entrance ritual?" Ezio asked but still obeyed Mars as he used his finger to draw another pentagram onto the palm of his hand.

{And now for the crucial and final step.}

"What is it?"

{Take your hand, and slap the palm of it to your face!} Mars said as Ezio was too preoccupied and obliged, causing there to be a red hand mark on his face.

"You _pezzo di merda _(piece of shit)."

{Whoo… Anyways, you can come out now Beel.} Mars said as the actual pentagram that Ezio had painted on the wall glowed a bright red, before it was completely filled with red light and out came a man wearing elegant blue robes and had an aura that made him seem mysterious.

"So this is the famed Ezio Auditore, an assassin and a high-class devil with an almost full peerage. How intriguing." The man said as Mars' hologram walked up to him and put a hand out.

{Ajuka.}

"Mars, how long has it been since we last talked?" Ajuka responded as Ezio stood there as if he were bored. Well, it wasn't like everyday you'd see a god converse with a satan from a completely different mythology. He soon snapped out of his boredom as Ajuka spoke to him.

"We can talk on our way to the underworld." Ajuka said as he waved a hand and on the ground beneath him formed a light blue circle. He motioned for Ezio to also come but he didn't budge.

"What about my peerage?" He asked dangerously. He also seemed to grow quite the protective side after gaining more and more members of his peerage, and they became the same to him.

"Ah, we have already filled them in and they should be waiting for us once we get to where you'll be staying in the underworld." Ajuka responded. Ezio turned on eagle vision to be sure, but he sighed before walking in at seeing how he was still a peaceful blue, and he would be red if he were lying.

"Fine, let's go then." Ezio said as Laverna disappeared in a flash of black light while Rosa and Lia walked onto Ajuka's blue magic circle. He then followed and there was a flash of blue light that enveloped them, and when it disappeared, they looked as if they were on a train platform.

"Eh?" Ezio asked as he heard a whistle blow in the distance.

"What is that thing!?" Ezio asked as the train approached. It was an old train that looked like it was an old steam engine, and it seemed to be pulling about five cars behind itself. He soon saw the members of his peerage wave out to him from different parts and he couldn't but smile as the train pulled to a stop at the platform. The door opened up and being the gentleman he was, he put a hand forward to motion for Ajuka to enter first.

"Wow…" Ezio stared in awe at the majorly decorated interior of the car and walked down the aisle and found that the only people inside was the conductor and his peerage along with Ajuka.

"Ah, so you noticed how there is no one on this train with us correct?" Ajuka asked as Ezio nodded without turning to him. He was still fascinated by the train car but he soon felt a nagging feeling and turned to find Ajuka sitting down at one of the tables and with his hand out while pointing at the seat across.

"So, why have did you make a deal with Mars to bring me here?" Ezio asked as he put his chin onto his hands.

"Well first and to somewhat ease your worries, I didn't want anyone else onboard due to the fact that this involves my recent creation. Mars must've told you about the Rating Game correct?"

"He mentioned it."

"Hmph, well I made a deal because you will be my sort of test subject." Ajuka said as Ezio narrowed his eyes. "Now, now, its not like you'll be my personal guinea pig or anything, but I merely need you to help test the rules and the game itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for a brief explanation, the Rating Game is like chess, where you and your pieces must infiltrate the enemy's base and defeat their king by either killing him or making him resign." Ajuka said as Ezio nodded. "Then you'll accept my offer?"

"It would be a nice change of pace, and its not like I have anything left to do in the real world anyways."

"So is there anything else you'd like to know before we arrive?"

"Yes, who exactly are you?"

"Ah well… to put it lightly, I'm a Satan." Ezio's brow raised while Ajuka chuckled.

"There is more than one Satan than what you've probably seen from the Catholics and Protestants."

"Mhm, then what other Satans are there then?" Ajuka then made a small magic circle, and three pictures popped out, each one of them containing a photo that resembled a mug shot.

"The first is the Satan titled 'Asmodeus'. His name's Falbium, but don't even bother with trying to keep a conversation up with him, since he'll probably just fall asleep since he's extremely lazy." Ajuka handed him the picture with a sleepy looking man in it, and he seemed to either be asleep or look incredibly lazy. He handed the picture back before Ajuka then gave him the next picture.

"Then there is the Satan known as 'Leviathan'. Her name's Serafall, but don't be surprised if she gives you some weird nickname." Ajuka said as Ezio raised an eyebrow at the girl's attire, which consisted of what he knew as bright pink witch's attire and a staff. She looked like a child with her face, but her body seemed to differ. He handed the picture back and Ajuka then smiled as he handed the other picture to him.

"Then there's my best friend, the Satan titled 'Lucifer'. You can just call him Sirzechs." Ajuka said as Ezio handed him back the picture of the crimson-haired satan before they all disappeared in another one of Ajuka's magic circles.

"Then what Satan are you then Ajuka?" Ezio asked as Ajuka sweatdropped.

"Beelzebub." Ezio raised an eyebrow at the fact that Ajuka seemed a bit embarrassed of his title as a Satan, but he shrugged before moving on.

"Well, I'm tired, and I think I'll turn in for the night." Ezio said as he stood up along with Ajuka as the two went in the opposite directions of each other. He continued walking to find the entire car to find that his car was just in front of the one with the members of his peerage inside.

"Ah, anyways, what do you have for me you guys?" Ezio said as he had changed into his pajamas and materialized the apple of Eden into his hand. It shined brightly in response, and three holograms of the freeloaders in his head appeared. He sat on his bed while they stayed standing since none of them really needed to sit down.

{Well from my experiences here in hell, and no I don't mean the bad kind of hell, its a lot more modern than the last time I visited.} Mars said. Ezio then turned to Brutus.

"Can't say I wasn't excited to go to hell for the first time, although it would've been fun if I had my own peerage. Plus this 'Rating Game' does seem fun."

"What about you Ishak?"

"Well, I can't really say anything since I've never been to the underworld, but don't be surprised if some people attack you out of nowhere if they feel my presence on you." Ezio groaned at this.

"And here I thought I could've taken a vacation."

{Oh well, anyways, onto something more important.} Mars said with a lecherous face, while Brutus' turned stoic and Ishak looked lazier. Ezio then shook his head.

"Fuck no." He said as the three made saddened faces.

"Why are you guys so hellbent on making me have sex with them anyways?" Ezio asked.

{Well, we'll just leave that answer for you to find out.} Mars said as he and the other two disappeared.

"Urgh, man I need some sleep." Ezio groaned as he attempted to get comfortable in the foldable bed that was within his room. He pulled the covers over him and let his eyes slowly close before being knocked out like a light.

**A Few Hours Later, Underworld, 7:00 am**

"What?" Ezio asked himself as he found that the blanket he was using was on the ground, and the fact that he felt a source of warmth pressing against his back was not a good sign. He slowly turned his head to find Rosa lightly breathing against the back of his head and neck, causing him to slowly try to make his way out of bed. This however, failed, seeing how she then wrapped an arm around his neck. He heard footsteps coming from the car to his left, and through his door opened to reveal Ajuka Beelzebub, who simply smiled at his antics.

"Help…" Ezio whispered while Ajuka raised a hand up. A magic circle appeared under Rosa, and she along with the blanket floated upwards, allowing Ezio to quickly roll out of bed without disturbing her sleep. "Thanks, what's up?"

"We're about to arrive, so I'd advise you to wake up your peerage before we arrive, and make sure they're in their most comfortable attire for battle." Ajuka responded as Ezio nodded before he opened his closet to find his armor of Ishak Pasha on the stand, while his weapons were neatly displayed on different racks. He put it all on before he gently tapped Rosa, who in turn, punched Ezio's chin as hard as possible.

"Argh!" Ezio yelped as he was thrown back as Rosa rubbed her eyes before blinking them and then her jaw dropped a bit as she saw her beloved master have swirly eyes while leaning against the wall. She quickly hopped out of bed without realizing that she was wearing nothing and pressed his head against her chest.

{Ah I still love being your Sacred Gear.} Mars commented as the other freeloaders made their natural perverted faces. Ezio groaned as he shook his head to wake himself up, but found Rosa's… assets, were pressing up against his face. The door soon opened with multiple familiar faces peeking in and all contorted with anger as they saw how the man they all loved being smothered to death.

"What the hell!?" Dilara asked as her eyes turned red and fangs were bared towards Rosa, who was grinning mischieviously. The other girls also pulled out their respective weapons until Rosa felt no breath coming from Ezio. She let go of his head to find that his nose had crimson running down while he still had the swirly eyes, although he had a smile on his face.

**A Few Minutes Later, Dining Car**

"Oh, how long its been since I've had good Italian food." Ezio said as he patted his stomach. He had nothing but Turkish food ever since he arrived in Constantinople and soon stood up. He saw how there were flashes of buildings passing by, and looked out the window to see what appeared to be a modern city.

"Wow." Fiora exclaimed as she and the rest of Ezio's peerage also stared out the window. Ajuka had said good morning to them, but he currently wasn't present and they couldn't find him anywhere.

"We're now approaching your destination." The intercom said as Ezio and his peerage all went to their rooms to pack up what little stuff they had. The train soon grinded to a halt, and his peerage got off onto the platform to find that in the distance was a city that resembled Venice, while there was also a massive palace looking building just to the east of the city.

"This way please, Beelzebub-sama would like you all to meet him at the castle Gremory." A fancy-looking man said as he pointed towards multiple horse-drawn carriages. Of course, Ezio's peerage all fought over who would sit with Ezio, but he had made the final decision of sitting with the driver.

"So what is this palace we're going to?" Ezio asked the driver as they came into view of the castle Gremory.

"Ah, this is the residence of the Gremory clan, and one of the four great Satans."

"Ah, I didn't know that just making a deal with a Satan would get me treated like royalty." Ezio joked as the driver also laughed.

"Well, its not really normal to make a deal with a Satan, and the fact that you have multiple hosts of past gods along with being one of those hosts, also adds to that." The driver responded as they neared a gateway. An armored guard walked up and held his hand out to signal for the convoy to halt.

"State your business."

"I'm here with Ezio Auditore and his peerage as per requested by his majesty, Beelzebub-sama." The driver responded and the guard nodded before making a hand signal which made the gates open. They continued through the gates, and watched as they rode across a stone path, while beautifully kept lawns passed by. They soon stopped in front of the entrance that had a fountain in the middle and when the carriage stopped, they all got off. Due to the fact that his peerage never really carried anything other than change of clothes and their weapons, they had no need for heavy lifting except for a few cases that contained mostly Ezio's items.

"Wow, never been to a place as big as this in all my times as royalty." Lysistrata commented as Ezio's peerage, himself included, stared in awe at the massive size of the Gremory estate/castle. A red-haired man and a silver-haired woman walked through the door along with Ajuka.

"So you're the one who Ajuka's been talking about?" The crimson-haired man said as he held out a hand, in which Ezio shook it.

"The Crimson-haired Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory correct?" Ezio asked as Sirzechs nodded. He then pointed to the silver-haired woman.

"And this happens to be my girlfriend, Grayfia Lucifuge." She held out a hand while Ezio kissed the back of her knuckles.

"Charmed. Truly." Ezio said as he felt something grab both his arms to find both Fiora and Eveline had grabbed his arms while smothering it in between their breasts, causing him to have his charming face turn into a lecherous one. Sirzechs and Grayfia laughed as they walked into the house, and motioned for Ezio to follow.

"Its so ornate!" Samila commented as Sirzechs and Grayfia toured them around the estate, until they came upon a little girl that looked exactly like Sirzechs, along with a mother and father that also resembled the two.

"Ah Sirzechs, so these are our guests?" The man in a white suit asked. The other two turned to which they waved.

"Indeed, Ezio meet my mother and father." They held out their hands to which he shook as well. 

"Nii-sama, why does this man have a funny beard?" The little girl asked as Venelana picked her up and covered her mouth. Ezio simply smiled at her and held out a hand.

"What's your name little girl?" Ezio asked as the little girl held out her hand and grabbed onto three of Ezio's due to her size.

"Rias!" The little girl cheered as he smirked before turning back to Sirzechs.

"So shall I show you to your rooms?" He asked as Ezio nodded before they started up the full tour of the estate once more.

**An Hour Later, 8:07 pm**

"Hmph, I'm tired." Ezio groaned as he fell backwards onto the huge bed prepared for him. He had been given a separate room from his girls, but they were just next door, so he didn't worry as much. There were multiple flashes of light, and each one revealing a figure of the past, although they could be considered perverts as well.

{So, how is she?} Mars asked Ezio.

"Who are you talking about?"

{I know you were looking at her with your pervert eyes Ezio. I'm not an old god for nothing you know.}

"I still don't know who you're talking about."

{C'mon drop the ruse Ezio.} Brutus said with his usual perverted stoic face.

"Fine, 9/10." Ezio responded causing Mars to cheer while Ishak facepalmed.

{I won bitch! Take that you Turkish prick!} Mars mocked the Turkish assassin as he continued to cheer.

"What happened anyways?"

{They made a bet to see what you thought about Sirzech's girlfriend, with Ishak betting that you'd give her something below seven, while Mars said you'd go above it.} Brutus responded as Ishak sighed and put his face into his hands.

"What did he lose?" Ezio asked as Mars chuckled evilly before pink light materialized around Ishak.

{This idiot won't be able to feel what its like to have sex until you fuck another member of your peerage!} Mars responded while Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"So that means?"

{Yep, while I get my libido out, he won't be able to feel a thing, and since he can't masturbate in this world, it'll drive him nuts!} Mars cheered once more as Ishak narrowed his eyes and growled.

"That didn't make any sense, but whatever." Ezio responded as he climbed into bed and threw the sheets over himself.

{Anyways, be prepared for tomorrow since you're gonna have a wild ride!} Mars said as he punched the back of Ezio's head, causing him to fall dead asleep.

{I fucking hate you.} Ishak growled as Mars and Brutus laughed for the rest of the night.

**The Next Day, 7:00 am**

"Wake up master." Ezio groaned as he felt his blanket being pulled off of him. He slowly sat up to find his peerage all inside his room.

"What's happening?" 

"We're going to get interviewed apparently." Fiora responded as she and Eveline grabbed his robes and tossed it to him. He slowly began to put them on, and sheathed his weapons before walking out the door with his peerage following.

"Interviewed for what?" Ezio asked as they all walked down to the main floor of the Gremory castle.

"Well, apparently its a big thing this 'Rating Game' so its only natural that you'd get interviewed for being one of the first participants." Samila replied as the main door was held open to reveal Sirzechs and Ajuka both wearing their usual fancy getup.

"Why so early anyways?" Ezio asked as he rubbed his eyes as the two Satans chuckled.

"Its only to prepare since it'll be a live interview. And its also because you have so many gods under your command. Well, somewhat gods." Sirzechs replied.

"I didn't them solely because of their powers, although my peerage does benefit me in more ways than one." Ezio replied cheekily while his girls blushed as they also got the somewhat joke of his statement. Sirzechs then held out a hand and a red magic circle appeared from under him.

"For the sake of giving you a somewhat flashy entrance since you're going to need it, you're going to have to take your own magic circle I'm afraid." Sirzechs said as he flashed away.

"Magic circle?" Ezio asked as Sofia opened up a book of spells and flipped through the pages until stopping at one in particular. She then pointed to one of the spells while Ajuka handed Ezio a card.

"Simply put the card onto the palm of your hand, imagine your crest inside of it, and then the color of what you want the magic circle to be, and then you should be able to summon one." Ajuka said as Ezio did as he was told.

"Now say these words in your head." Sofia said as she held the book closer to Ezio's face while still keeping her finger pointed at a certain spell.

'_Razamafoo. _Wait, what?' Ezio thought as the ground beneath him glowed white and if he stood on the outside, he would see the crest of the Auditore family in bright white.

"You seem to possess standard magical skills if you could easily use a magic circle like that." Ajuka commented as he also waved a hand as a blue magic circle appeared beneath him. He flashed away, leaving Ezio and his peerage.

"Here, I'll help you channel enough magic to get us where we have to go." Sofia said as she grinned mischieviously and grabbed onto his hand and a blue light surrounded the area she touched.

"Hey, I can do that too!" Dilara yelled as she also touched Ezio's shoulder and red light started to emanate where she touched.

"Oh god, if you guys do this I'm gonna pass out!" Ezio said as he felt as if he were going to fall unconscious due to the unnecessary amount of magic being channeled into him. He soon felt those effects as he fell unconscious and the magic circle finally teleported him and his peerage to the interview. The reporters were all shocked at how each member of his peerage were all grabbing onto him somehow, excluding a certain area, and how Ezio had a smile on his face but swirly eyes.

"Is this really the host of Mars?" One of the interviewers asked as Ezio's peerage all sweatdropped.

**A Few Minutes Later, Ezio's Interview**

"Who!? What!?" Ezio asked suddenly as he sat up and clutched his head. The memories of his peerage practically suffocating him with their combined magic made him sweatdrop. He looked around to find that he was in an ordinary looking room, but not the type of place for an interview. The door opened to reveal Sirzechs with a bottle of water and held it out to Ezio. He greedily took it and chugged it down seeing how he was practically burning from his peerage's antics.

"Have a nice nap?" Sirzechs asked but Ezio was too busy chugging down the water to notice. He soon emptied the bottle, and burped before turning to the Crimson Satan.

"Shut up. And also, what happened to the interview?" Ezio asked as Sirzechs chuckled.

"Well, they're just waiting for you to wake up. I never guessed someone like you would be so popular all of a sudden." Sirzechs chuckled as he helped lift Ezio off of the chair. "Now c'mon, the press is waiting for you."

"Hmph, I hate being flashy." Ezio commented as he got one of the Satans of Hell to hold open the door for him. They walked down the hall before stopping in front of double wooden doors. Sirzechs nodded and Ezio then opened said doors to be met by multiple flashes of lights. He held an arm over his eyes before aiming his hidden pistol at the ceiling and let the trigger go, causing a loud bang to make all of the reporters stop taking pictures for a moment.

"Can you please stop taking pictures so I can just sit down!?" Ezio asked as the reporters then moved aside and he walked over to what looked like a boardroom table, while his peerage sat on one side, while who he guessed were the interviewers sat across from them. He took a seat and looked straight at the interviewers with menacing eyes to see if he could intimidate them so he could at least get a break.

"So what questions am I supposed to answer anyways?" Ezio asked into the mic. The interviewer flipped open a notepad and took out a pencil.

"Well first off, what's your name and what clan are you from among the devils?"

"Um, well I'm Ezio, and I guess I'm from the house of Auditore?" The interviewer raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not familiar about the house of Auditore." Ezio then raised his eyebrow.

"Well its not exactly a devil family…" Ezio started but he soon realized how there was whispering amongst the reporters and he looked at Sirzechs and Ajuka but they just shrugged in response. 

"Anything else that I'm supposed to answer?" The interviewer stopped writing and pointed the pencil at him.

"You are said to be the host of Mars and two other beings correct?"

"Well the former is true, but I wouldn't consider the other two to be special." Ezio chuckled until he felt something slam his head against the table.

{Asshole.} Ezio heard Ishak and Brutus mutter at the same time while Mars could easily be

heard laughing inside his head.

"Ok then, now rumors say you will be the first participant in the Rating Game. Do those happen to be true?" 

"Indeed. Me and my peerage will be participating, due to the fact that Mars made a deal with Ajuka." 

"Did Beelzebub-sama tell you of what might become of some members of your peerage should you lose?" The interviewer said as Ezio narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What kind of consequence?"

"Well, some members of your peerage might die, or be turned over to the other team." The interviewer said as Ezio's hood shadowed his face, causing all of his girls to turn red since they also knew what that meant when it was about his peerage. There were three lights that emanated behind Ezio, one being Janissary green, another being red, and the last consisting of what could be described as golden fire. Three figures walked out, their attire making everyone except Ezio, his peerage, and the two present Satans to back away a bit.

{If anyone hurts our host's friends.} Brutus said as he crossed his arms, although if one had keen observation skills, they would notice how Brutus was holding his dagger in a similar fashion to how he and his team of assassins got close to Julius Caesar.

{You don't even want to know the consequences…} Ishak said as he held up an ornate looking kijil that also resembled that of Vlad Tepe's sword, but it instead had a more Janissary look to it.

{Since you'll have to deal with all of us.} Mars finished as the reporters stared in awe at the flaming spear on his back, and the flaming golden gladius he was currently holding. His blood red eyes and sleek black hair helped add to his menacing look as some of the devil reporters had somewhat noticeable wet spots appear on the front of their pants. Then again, if a god is threatening you in person, its only natural you'd be scared beyond recognition.

"You guys really have to dial down on your killing intent towards civilians." Ezio sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The three freeloaders didn't disappear but instead stayed standing behind him. "What are you guys doing?"

{We're staying here obviously.} Mars responded as the interviewer shook his head before continuing. He straightened his glasses before sitting up straight while Ezio nodded.

"You heard my response from those idiots. If anyone decides to try and touch, let alone kill any of them, I will personally see to it that you'll suffer without dying." Ezio said as the reporter wrote something down quickly before pointing his pencil at Mars.

"Now this is a question for the God of War."

{Shoot.}

"Why are you so keen at helping your host? Most Sacred Gears despise their hosts should they contain an entity such as you." The reporter asked as Mars chuckled.

{Well for starters, most of my previous hosts attempted to use my power solely to be destructive beings, and they never really tried speaking to me. However, Brutus and Ezio were one of the few to ever try and speak to me.} Mars replied.

"Mhm interesting. Now this next one is for Ishak." 

{What is it?} The general asked as the reporter fixed his glasses.

"Do you think that your secret deal with Khaos Brigade will come back to bite your host in the ass?" Ezio made a confused face.

"Wait what?" Ezio asked as the ceiling suddenly exploded and multiple figures appeared on the table. Ezio's peerage all stood up while readying for battle, but the two Satans present did not seem to do anything.

{I'd assume that they found out already.} Ishak grumbled as the smoke from the broken ceiling cleared to reveal multiple hooded figures.

"And here I thought I'd be able to rest before the Rating Game." Ezio mumbled as he still felt tired and pissed due to the busy schedule he had in the underworld currently.

"Ishak Pasha, we've come to kill you and your host as per our agreement!" One of the hooded figures said as he pulled out a sword.

{Oh please, like you could stand up to me and my host.} Ishak retorted as he, Brutus, and Mars all flashed away while Ezio was holding up his weapons in a defensive position.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this." Ezio grumbled again as one of the hooded figures charged at him, with the other ones following. He retaliated with a charge of his own while his peerage followed and the battle soon commenced.

**-End-**

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter is late. I'm back in school, so I can't write as much as I'd like. Along with that, I'm starting to get into using Source Film Maker, and the fact that me and my friends are creating a highlander TF2 team, doesn't leave me with a whole lot of time.**

**-Have a terribly good day! Exno out!- **


	8. Chapter 8: Chess(ts)

**Assassin of Gods**

**Author's Notes: Alright first things first, I take back what I said about the whole priority thing with my stories. Its actually going to work on a line basis. That means I'll be working on Rise of Team ACEE first, then this story, then Kill the True Assassins, and then back to Rise of Team ACEE and so on and so forth. I'll try to release a 7,000 word chapter (that's one high-ass minimum for me actually) every two weeks or so for each of these stories, but don't blame me if they either come out late, or they're shitty. **

**Now to respond to the things you've all been saying (or thinking, one of the two), yes. I know Rias was born 500 years before she was born in canon, but I won't make much of a big deal out of it. Why's that? Because it won't hold any significance in this story, and SPOILER: neither will it hold any significance in the modern world (aka Issei's time). But don't get your hopes up too quickly, there are still some things that need to be done in Ezio's time before I can move onto the… future, of this story. **

**And another thing I just need you guys to know of. Don't blame me for writing a bad lemon scene. Frankly, the only practice I've gotten of writing sex scenes in general is other fanfics (Yes, I will read fanfics that are solely lemons because I think some anime characters are hot actually. Don't like that about me? I don't care.), and porn. Again, don't blame me if I end up using shitty terms to make myself not sound repetitive when I write the lemon scenes. Also, I happen to be one of those subtle perverted authors, so don't blame me if I incorporate OOC behavior during said sex scenes so it caters to my fetishes and makes me write better.**

**Disclaimer: Please casually drink some bottled water before shooting yourself if you thought I owned Assassin's Creed or Highschool DxD.**

**Interviewing Building, Underworld, 7:30 am**

"Ladies and gentlemen, words cannot describe how amazing it is to be able to watch a battle up close between the host of Mars versus some unknown assailants that have come for his host." A reporter said into the camera as Ezio and his peerage quickly stood up from their chairs and hopped onto the long boardroom table as well while facing the hooded figures.

"Kill him! And the women too!" The middle man standing behind the group of hooded men standing atop the table yelled as Ezio extended his hidden blade. First we'll start off with his [Pawns].

"Die bitch!" The hooded man yelled as he attempted to punch Rosa with a fist that had magic surrounding it. She easily dodged, and in what would be unforeseen to the naked eye, she made a clone of herself using Laverna's power. The clone ducked under the punch before quickly stealing the man's pouch of gold before disappearing. Time then resumed and Rosa pushed the hooded man's arm up by his wrist before slamming her own fist into his stomach. While he was keeled over, she then kneed him in the face, causing him fall onto his back before Rosa then ungraciously, causing all men (even the hooded men and Ezio) to stop as she kicked the hooded man in the balls.

"Oooohhhh, that's gotta hurt!" The reporter exclaimed as Oksana twirled her axe. Two of the hooded men attempted attempted to use two spears to fight Oksana. However, they were at the disadvantage since they were attempting to use long-ranged weapons to fight a shorter-ranged fighter in close combat. She blocked one of the spear thrusts and made it so that the spear became stuck in the ground. She then slammed her axe into the disarmed man's shoulder before pulling him in front of the his buddy's spear, causing him to take the blow from it rather than Oksana. She then let go of the body as the hooded man also let go of his spear and the two attempted close combat. He threw a punch right at her face, but she easily ducked under it before elbowing him in the back, and he ended up falling to his knees. She then ungraciously grabbed both sides of his head and pulled her hands back, causing the hooded man's neck to snap.

"Eek!" The camera turned to one of the hooded man squealing as his neck was being bitten by Dilara. Her eyes then glowed red, not as dangerously and menacing red when she drank Ezio's blood, but still a pretty evil looking red. She then seemingly disappeared, but they all then noticed how she was moving as fast as a lower-level god. She grabbed the neck of the other hooded man and held him up in the air. She smiled widely, her bloodstained teeth showing and everyone watching the battle live cringed as she crushed the hooded man's neck.

"Ack!" The camera turned once more to a very loud and disgusting cough as another one of the hooded men spun towards them while clutching his neck before falling forward. Dama simply wiped the blood of her hairpin off on the corpse's robes before instinctively ducking under another punch from behind. She then turned and rolled to the side as the hooded man had already drawn a sword and attempted to slash her.

"Hey Eveline, I got another sword fighter over here!" She yelled as Eveline quickly killed the hooded man she was fighting before running over to Dama.

"You look like a nice little fish!" Eveline yelled causing Ezio to also raise an eyebrow due to the fact that Eveline also seemed to have a sadistic side as well. Frankly, most of the members of his peerage seemed to have a hidden sadistic side. The hooded man swung his sword at her, which she easily parried before swinging at him as well, which he also blocked.

"Swift little one ain't ya!?" Eveline asked as she received no response before attempting to sweep the hooded man's leg out from under him. It worked, and just before he hit the ground, she also used somewhat god-like speed to shove her blade into his stomach and slammed her sword into the ground.

"You doing okay over there lass?" She asked as Fiora uppercutted another one of the hooded men.

"Yeah." She responded somewhat cheerfully as she flipped open her fan and blocked a throwing knife that came from one of the hooded men as well. She ran at him and attempted to fight him with her fan closed to act like a dagger, while the hooded man was fighting with a stiletto.

"Amateur." Fiora said as she kicked him hard into the wall and slammed her closed fan multiple times into the hooded man's chest. She then stopped stabbing him before letting his corpse drop to the ground without any remorse before opening and closing her metallic fan to remove any blood while also brushing off her clothes.

"Hmph, you finishing up there rookies?" Fiora mocked Ezio's two [Rooks] as they fought back to back. A hooded man attempted to attack Lia from behind, but Samila intercepted the attack while retaliating with a swift slash with her spear before completely shoving it into the stomach of Lia's attacker.

"Thanks!" Lia said as she knew Samila had saved her skin. She then turned to see that there was another one of the hooded men running up behind Samila with a small stiletto prepared. Lia kicked herself off of the table, and with her increased physical strength as a [Rook] she propelled herself into the air a bit before slamming herself down onto the hooded man. Ungraciously as per usual with Ezio's peerage, she then shoved both arm blades into the sides of the hooded man's neck.

"You three holdin' up ok over there?" Lia asked as she referred to Ezio and his [Bishops]. The other girls were a bit jealous that the [Bishops] were meant to support their master, which constantly kept them close to him other than the [Queen]. However, Sofia was too busy with dealing with larger numbers of the hooded attackers to be of any use as a guard to Ezio.

"Master and us are fine." Lysistrata responded. Ezio was actually unpleased with the fact that he had a peerage. I mean sure, he loved a good fight once in a while, but he was having a decrease in battles fought by him due to his peerage doing most of the work. That, and he was technically a god due to Mars being his Sacred Gear, which made him very dangerous in battle.

{Heheheh, you regret havin' me as your Sacred Gear now dontcha?} Mars mocked Ezio as he read his host's thoughts.

"Shut up, are you guys sure you don't need any help?" Ezio asked worriedly seeing how he was making girls fight for him, which would make him look pathetic. Plus they were all hot, so that only made the blow harder on him. I mean c'mon, he wanted to bang all of them, but due to his circumstances with them, he couldn't possibly try that on them and could only choose to simply remain their master.

"Are you guys finished yet?" Ezio asked as he looked the carnage he and his peerage wrought while the camera crew and all that were left stunned.

"Now." The reporter straightened his glasses as he had almost let them slide off his face due to being left in awe by the fight. "You have witnessed here, first hand, the power of the host of Mars and his peerage. We, meaning the crew here and the studio, would like to wish you all a happy evening!"

"I'd suggest you shut the camera off and leave the room if you don't wish to see this." Sofia said calmly to the reporters, while her tone was a commanding one, however, the reporter and the news crew stayed. 

"Now." Ezio said as he grabbed one of the hooded figures that was left barely alive. "Why the hell would you attack us in broad daylight _idiota _(idiot)?"

"W-We, We were tasked with capturing you and your peerage!" The hooded man responded as Ezio activated his right arm hidden blade and held it close to the man's neck.

"Why!?" Ezio asked as he drew the blade quickly near the hooded man's neck, but barely nicked it, causing blood to stream down his wrist blade.

"I don't know! We thought it was a simple job!" The hooded man responded as Ezio shoved his hidden blade into the hooded man's throat, ending him somewhat quickly.

"Then you should die a simple death. _Requiescat in pace _(rest in peace)." Ezio said as he offered his usual last rites before hopping off of the table and walked over to the two Satans present.

"I'd like to ask if we could explore the town seeing how this place is a mess, plus we could use the rest." Ezio asked as Sirzechs chuckled before the two best friends moved out of Ezio and peerage's way.

"Remember though, two days until the first ever Rating Game." Sirzechs reminded Ezio as he nodded in response before he and his peerage left the interviewing building.

**Downtown, An Hour Later**

"My god, those assholes really made me tired so early in the morning." Rosa groaned as she rolled her right shoulder due to having been punched there during the morning battle. Frankly, all of Ezio's peerage (excluding himself) had sustained mostly minor wounds during the surprise attack on the interviewing building.

"So what would you all like to do first?" Ezio asked as he had turned around to see that all of his peerage had left, leaving just himself. "Ugh… leave it to them to just go off on a whim." 

{Well you've gotta get used to it.} Mars said.

"What do you mean get used to it?" Ezio asked as Mars chuckled in response.

{You'll see soon.} Brutus responded for the perverted Roman god. He continued walking down the streets and was left in awe at the kinds of technology the underworld seemed to have. He was already surprised when he saw what the reporters using were called "cameras", and that the underworld was much more advanced in technology than humans were.

{Hey what's that!?} Mars asked out of nowhere as he forced Ezio to look towards a store with tv's playing what looked like a cartoon. He went over to the window and continued to watch the cartoon until someone from inside opened up the door and called to him.

"Hey! Whatcha lookin' at there pal?" The man asked as Ezio pointed to the cartoon on the tv.

"What is this thing?" The man chuckled and patted Ezio's back before stopping himself completely due to the serious look on Ezio's face.

"Um, its a television." 

"A television?" 

"Yeah! A TV or something that you can watch things like shows and programs on it!" The man said as Ezio tapped the window between him and one of the TV's.

"But what is this thing that's moving on it?" He asked as he pointed to the moving pictures on the screen.

"Oh that? Well that there's an anime." The man responded as Ishak suddenly commented on the situation of the three head freeloaders of Ezio.

{Brutus?} He asked Brutus while Ezio raised an eyebrow while the whole conversation went on inside of his head. He froze time for a moment whenever he wanted to speak with them and raised an eyebrow as he saw Brutus, fully armored, sitting cross legged on the ground while staring at what Ezio saw was the anime.

{Its so beautiful…} Brutus said without letting his eyes off the screen. Ezio unfroze time before pointing to the one tv that was playing what he saw said "Campione!" while the man chuckled.

"Well come inside and we'll see if we can make a deal." Ezio then followed the man into the store and was in even more awe as he saw the array of electronics within the store. 

**A Few Minutes Later, Gremory Estate**

"Who's that guy?" Eveline asked as she sipped some tea as they watched a figure with a large cardboard box struggle along the path towards the mansion on the estate. Along with her was Ezio's peerage, and all of them were currently sitting on the terrace that overlooked the front lawn of the estate, and since it was about noon or past. They soon raised their eyebrows to see the figure drop forward to reveal a white-hooded man that had been carrying the box.

"Is that?" Sofia asked as she closed her book with one hand.

"Yeah…" Fiora facepalmed in response. Meanwhile, Ezio was sweating to no end.

"_Gesu Cristo _(Jesus Christ) how much longer until I can put this box down and get a drink!?" Ezio groaned as he felt a massive amount of pain in the back of his head.

{As long as it takes until you've set it up fully and I can watch this… "anime",} Brutus emphasized on anime. {by summoning up a hologram so no one can disturb me…}

"Urgh…" Ezio groaned once more as he picked up the box again before continuing his walk towards the house before the door was held open by Sirzechs.

"Good to see you again Ezio." The crimson-haired Satan greeted the assassin as he helped carry Ezio's tv into the house. "So I see you bought a nice tv for yourself?" 

"Not for me, but the wolfy boy that decided to stay inside my head." Ezio mocked the Roman assassin before he covered his eyes as there was a flash of blood red light that dissipated to reveal a fully armored Brutus, who also had a blood red light outline along him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tv to set up." Brutus said as he grabbed the tv that Ezio had struggled to carry with one hand and casually left the foyer.

"Ah well, anyways I need to ask you something Ezio." Sirzechs said as he turned to the assassin again.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping to save your peerage from being broken apart in-case you lose by offering some strategies to you." Sirzechs said as Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"I have no intent on losing anyone in my peerage." Ezio responded as Sirzechs nodded.

"I know that, but I am simply offering my help to ensure that you emerge victorious, seeing how the man you will be facing has already been in the Rating Game." Sirzechs said as Ezio huffed before sighing.

"Fine, teach me whatever you want." He responded as Sirzechs led the assassin up to another room in the mansion.

"We'll start with the basics. I assume you know how you win chess?" Sirzechs as Ezio nodded a bit annoyed. Then again, he had to walk with a 30 lb. tv for at least 5 miles in blazing heat due to the underworld's weird climate that made it much hotter. "Well at least that's out of the way…"

"Yeah, whatever, now tell me some strategies if you would be so kind."

Ezio didn't know how terribly boring Sirzechs was going to be, so he started to sleep halfway through until Sirzechs noticed him before hitting him awake, but the assassin simply laid dead asleep on the chair and didn't even wake up until the day of the actual Rating Game.

**Rating Game Arena, The Next Day, 12:34 pm**

"What what!?" Ezio groaned as someone continued to poke him awake, and he opened his eyes to see the beautiful blue eyes of one of his [Pawns], Faustina Collari, and was a bit mesmerized by this until he sweatdropped as she pressed her scissor blade up to his neck and smiled sadistically.

"Its time to wake up brother, and its not nice to yell at a lady no matter what." She said to him with a dangerously sadistic tone while Ezio nodded while still sweating a bit. He got up and found that someone had actually changed him out of his pajamas and into his usual assassin robes.

"You going to be okay today master?" Ezio turned to see Eveline peek her head into his room.

"Don't worry, its gonna be over my dead body if I'll let anyone take any of you guys. You're my peerage and its gonna stay that way." Ezio said with his usual determination while Eveline simply blushed while smiling before closing the door again. Ezio continued to put on his robes until he stopped again and three flashes of different colored light, which revealed all three holograms of people that Ezio loathed to a certain extent.

{Don't worry dumbass, you'll do fine.} Mars said a bit annoyed at the fact that he could hear and see everything Ezio was feeling and could respond accordingly. Ishak and Brutus also had the same ability and were also pissed at Ezio's thoughts and doubts about being in the Rating Game against someone more experienced.

"Hey we gotta go!" Ezio heard Lia call to him as he quickly strapped on the last of his weapons as he ran out of his room. He would take too long if he decided to take the stairs, so he vaulted over the banister and all of his peerage watched in awe as he flew to the ground with a serious look. However, after just one second of being in the air, they sweatdropped as he screamed like a girl as he hit the floor without pulling his parachute.

"Ow…" Ezio groaned as he stood himself up and sweatdropped at the slight crater he created on the floor. He soon felt two heavenly pair of orbs envelop his arms and he looked to his left and right to find Lia holding his left arm while Dilara held his right. He sighed while a slight amount of blood dripped out of his nose before the two of them led him to the train which had Ajuka and Sirzechs waiting for him and his peerage.

{There was a tv on this train right?} Brutus asked as Ishak comically bonked his head while Ajuka laughed.

"I see that one of your freeloaders is turning into an otaku?" Ajuka asked as Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"An otaku?" 

"Someone who obsesses over something comical, or rather, anime, manga, that sort of thing." Ajuka responded while Ezio nodded with slight understanding.

"Well, he shouldn't really be giving you a lesson on being an otaku seeing how he is one." Sirzechs chuckled as he made fun of his best friend, which in turn, got Ajuka a bit angry.

"Oh please, we all know how much of a siscon you're going to be to Rias!" Ajuka mocked Sirzechs back while the crimson-haired Satan also became as angry as him.

"Right, and how many Gundam figures do you have in your throne room huh!?" Ezio sighed as he climbed onto the train with his peerage and watched as the two best friends quarreled until Grayfia made them all cringe by batting them both with a harisen.

"This is going to be a long day." Ezio groaned as the train started along with Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia aboard as they proceeded to the arena where the Rating Game would take place.

**An Hour Later, Somewhere in the Underworld**

"Alright, we're here." The conductor said over the intercom, making Sirzechs and Ezio got up and stepped off the train. He was met by an arena that resembled that of the colosseum in Rome, but there appeared to be a green aura that seemed to surround it.

"Wow." Ezio stood in awe as he looked at the collosseum before a devil walked up to them with a clipboard and pencil present.

"All participants and VIP's must go through here!" The devil called out as Sirzechs walked up to him. The devil then got onto one knee and bowed his head. "Lucifer-sama." 

"Its fine, I'm just here to escort one of the participants to here." Sirzechs said as the devil stood up and pointed to one of the gates.

"Head over there and some of the other workers will escort mister Ezio to where he'll be starting. However, once inside, you'll need to magic circle yourself to the VIP booth since there cannot be any sort of communication to the outside except via broadcast."

"Yes, yes, I know." Sirzechs said before turning to Ezio and his peerage. "Now I'll be rooting for you guys, and make us proud."

"Right." Ezio said as he walked through the double doors and towards a special area that had the sign "Magic Circle to Arena". He channeled his magic into thinking up a magic circle, and a circular symbol with the Auditore symbol in the middle glowed white as said white light consumed him and his peerage before quickly dissipating to reveal what appeared to be an alleyway. His peerage looked at each other weirdly before moving forward and once out of the alleyway, they were met with the overhill sight of the makeshift city. There was a loud buzz that caused them all to turn their attention to the ceiling of the city.

"The rules are simple, capture your enemies' base, or destroy their king. Everything is permitted." They saw the screen of a silhouette say as there was suddenly a loud air horn, causing Ezio and his peerage to hop right off the cliff one by one into a haystack waiting below. He got out of the haystack and saw how the makeshift city was just like that of the richer part of Rome, with the buildings not looking shitty or having holes in them.

"Alright, so their base must be on the other side." Ezio said as he recalled everything Sirzechs had taught him the night before.

"I want my [Bishops] and my [Queen] to stay here with me so that we can defend the base. Everyone else, I'll relay messages to all of you so that we can come up with a plan of attack on the fly." Ezio said as everyone else who wasn't part of his protection group nodded before running off.

"Stay to the rooftops!" Sofia reminded all of them so that they could have the aerial advantage over their enemies.

"Do we have a map of the arena?" Ezio asked as Mirela handed him a rolled-up map of the city, while Lysistrata brought up a table.

"What will be our first step master?" Sofia asked as Ezio studied the map carefully and saw how it was like an exact replica of Rome, except it appeared to be a bit smaller.

"Well, seeing how we're here." Ezio pointed to the fortress area where the Baron de Valois had stayed during Cesare's rule of Rome. He then pointed to the area that was the Castel Sant' Angelo and the Vatican. "Then our enemies must be stationed here." 

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sofia asked as Ezio put a hand up to his chin, while three different colored lights flashed to reveal the three freeloaders of his head.

{Trouble making a strategy?} Ishak asked as he also studied the map of the makeshift Rome. Brutus and Mars did the same and made note of areas worth holding with a circle made from their blades.

"The aqueducts would make a nice little extra wall if we can patch it up." Lysistrata suggested as she pointed her hand to the massive line of aqueducts that Ezio repaired back in Rome. He realized that she was right seeing how they could use it as a temporary wall to slow down any ground attackers.

"A good idea, but we have no idea what our enemy is capable of either." Ezio said as he studied the map once more. Mars pointed to the area in between their fortress and the main city area that had few houses.

{I'd assume that this is also no man's land?} He asked as Ezio saw how the area was essentially empty and pondered on this as well.

"Why does this have to be so mind-racking?" Ezio groaned as he continued to study the map.

{Its fine, but I've already relayed orders to them already.} Mars said as Ezio suddenly perked his head up with worry written on his face.

"You what!?" Ezio yelled as he was one of those generals that would give up an important strategic area if it meant saving the lives of just one of his servants.

{Calm down, you have the head planner of the assassination of Julius Caesar, an Ottoman general, and the god of fucking war with you. Could you please calm down just a bit. We've already taken account into making sure they sustain the least amount of damage as possible.} Mars said as Ezio sighed in relief.

"Fine, but we need to decide on what to do about this area here…" The rest of them continued in discussing strategies while the rest of peerage were about to start a battle.

**No Man's Land Area, Same Time**

"We're set." Fiora said as she and her fellow [Knight] had been placed in charge of the group via a majority vote.

"Has the enemy shown up yet though?" Faustina asked as Eveline took out her telescope and looked around the other side of the open field.

"We're fighting at a disadvantage in the open, so its best we get over to the other side as fast as possible." Eveline said as she pocketed her telescope.

"Then let's get moving then." Fiora said as she and the rest of Ezio's peerage moved themselves cautiously from the bushes they were hiding in. There was a tiny patch of forest that covered them but they soon started running across the field and rolled out of the way as multiple fireballs came crashing down on them, but they continued across the field until being stopped by what appeared to be a man and two other women that seemed to firing the balls of fire.

"Ah, so the little newbies decided to show themselves!" One of the women exclaimed as she held up her hand that seemed to have a red energy ball forming in it.

"It seems they did." The man responded as he punched the ground and made it rumble in response.

"And who are you three?" Dama asked as the rest of Ezio's peerage prepared for a fight.

"We wouldn't reveal our true names to shitty wannabe devils like you all, just like that shitty master of yours." The other woman mocked them while Lia stepped forward.

"Don't you dare mock our master you dumb bitch!" She yelled in response while Samila held her back due to being the only one with enough strength to hold her.

"Wanna prove that then?" The woman asked as she held up her fists and fire seemed to envelop her hands entirely. Samila let Lia go, and she slammed her fists together in response.

"I'll make you pay for mocking my savior!" Lia said with a deadly tone laced with venom. She held both arms out and activated her arm blades before rushing at the one woman. Lia threw a punch at the woman, but she ducked under it and landed one of her own fists on Lia's face.

They entered a sequence of combat, but the unidentified woman's companions still had yet to fight.

"C'mon then you cunt, its not like I'll let you mock my man like that." Samila taunted the other woman while spinning her spear before holding it with the blade forward in a defensive position. The other woman gritted her teeth before rushing at Samila as well, while the rest of the girls also tried deciding who would fight the lone man.

"How about rock, paper, scissors then?" Fiora asked as Dilara shook her head.

"We have no idea which kind of piece this guy is, so why the hell are we even debating on who fights him separately?" She said as Rosa rolled her eyes.

"So that while one of us fights him the rest of us can scout ahead." She responded while the rest nodded.

"Any volunteers then?" The man whom they were talking about sighed as Faustina raised her hand.

"Might as well take him out quickly then." She said as she held her arms out and her scissor blades slid out of her upper sleeves.

The three of the two peerages were facing off with each other, while the rest of their peerages prepared for another confrontation. Meanwhile, Ezio was at his base within the colosseum until Sofia made him perk his head up.

"Master, it seems the tripwires I've set up have been tripped." She said as Ezio stood up while unsheathing his sword.

"Then it seems we have intruders."

"What shall we do?"

"What we always do," Ezio said this before resting his sword on his metal shoulder pad while activating his hidden blade on his other arm not holding the sword. "we fight."

"Over here!" He heard someone yell out as what looked like a teenage boy that was at least 21 charged at Ezio with a sword raised. The assassin ducked under a swing and looked behind himself quickly to see that there had been a line of fire that shot forward from where the boy had hit.

"We got a fire user here!" Ezio called out as Sofia began as she began to gain a blue outline before a column of water exploded from the ground.

'Good thing the sewers are still here.' Ezio sighed in relief since Sofia was a high level wizard, she still couldn't make things appear from thin air, especially columns of water. The column of water soon began to mold itself into something, making it look dangerously pressurized as the end of it that was sticking out of the ground began to form a dragon's head, with two red circles making it look like it had eyes.

"Damn water users!" The boy yelled out as he dodged a highly pressurized stream of water fired from the mouth of Sofia's water dragon. He attempted to attack the water dragon by shooting streams of fire at it, but it easily replenished itself within seconds of receiving the hit.

"You lose! You get nothing! Good day sir!" Sofia jokingly yelled at the boy who was obviously going to lose, so Ezio rolled his eyes as Sofia channeled more of her magic before a massive column shot up from underneath the boy and both were satisfied as they saw the faint glow of his body disappearing.

"Don't go too overboard next time." Ezio said to Sofia as she stood atop her water dragon until they heard the clashing of blades. At this time, Lysistrata and Mirela were both ambushed as well at their base, with four members of the other peerage appearing.

"We have to protect this base until master gets back!" Lysistrata said to Mirela as she unsheathed her dagger and charged recklessly at the four attackers. From what she saw, three of them were simple [Pawns], but the other one was a [Knight], putting them at an advantage of skills and numbers. 

"Take them down!" The [Knight] commanded who was also a man, but seemed to be in his late twenties in contrast to the other [Knight] Ezio had faced. The three [Pawns] approached the two [Bishops] with weapons raised before attempting to attack them both. Mirela blocked a ball of fire that was launched at her by one of the [Pawns] before taking out what looked like multiple vials before throwing it at the four enemies. They all dodged easily, but they all looked on in horror as everything within a five radius had completely decayed, while the actual splash radius of the vial that Mirela had thrown only covered about a foot.

"What kind of sick concoction is that?" One of the [Pawns] asked in horror as Lysistrata went into her succubus form, which just made her gain wings while her hands only had a little more sharpened nails, and flew quickly forward at the [Pawn] that was caught off-guard. She shoulder slammed right into him before also slamming her dagger into his stomach the moment she had hit him.

"That's one." Lysistrata called out as Mirela took out more vials of the dangerous acid-like poison she was carrying and threw it at the peerage, causing them to separate in case the acid touched their feet.

"Now its a pure one on one for now." Mirela said sadistically while poking the tip of her dagger while walking slowly towards the two [Pawns]. The one [Pawn] being approached by Lysistrata called towards their [Knight].

"Are you not going to help!?" The [Pawn] asked as the [Knight] shook his head while his sword stuck in the ground while he sat cross-legged and waited for the coming battle.

"Asshole." The other [Pawn] said as he raised his fists. Mirela took out another vial, this one being filled with what looked like a bright pinkish liquid before pulling up a bandana she had wrapped around her neck, up over her nose and mouth.

"There's no point in fighting a battle that is already over." Mirela said as she threw the vial down and the vial exploded before a brownish-yellow cloud formed and suddenly the [Pawn] began to violently cough and fell to the ground while choking for air. Mirela stood over her before holding a bottle of what appeared to be an antidote over the poisoned [Pawn].

"Surrender, and you will be able to live." Mirela said as the [Pawn] nodded before slowly disappearing in a glowing light while Mirela also placed the antidote into her hand before it disappeared along with the [Pawn].

"You really are worthy of your title of 'Goddess of Poison'." Mirela commented with her bandana over her face while referring to the god she also hosted. Meanwhile, Lysistrata had deactivated her wings but still had her dagger out, while the [Pawn] was only armed with katars that didn't seem to have any sort of magic to enhance it. The [Pawn] jumped at her, and she rolled out of the way as he slammed his katars into the ground.

"You're pretty good actually." Lysistrata mocked the [Pawn].

"Don't underestimate me!" The [Pawn] yelled back as he ran straight at Lysistrata again and attempted to slash her down. The problem was however, the [Pawn] couldn't attack quickly, and could only manage power-filled slashes, while Lysistrata was easily quicker due to her slender body and the fact that her weapon was just a short dagger.

"Let's finish this quickly." Lysistrata said as she twirled her dagger in her hand before going on the offensive. She attacked quickly and mercilessly while the [Pawn] tried desperately to block, but soon lost his strength and Lysistrata was able to land hits on him. Soon, he twirled around with his back to her, and she kicked the back of his knee, causing him to kneel. While having a seductive yet sadistic face, she rested the back of the [Pawn]'s head against her crotch before gently pressing her dagger up against his neck before quickly sliding the blade from his left ear to his right ear. She pushed the disappearing corpse away from herself before the two [Bishops] looked at the [Knight] got up with his sword in hand.

"We're in for it now." Lysistrata groaned as Mirela smirked while pulling out some vials.

**Meanwhile, Inner City Area**

"Have any of you found the enemy's base yet?" Dilara asked as she and the rest of Ezio's peerage sat atop a broken rooftop building and were using it as a temporary waiting rendezvous point.

"I can confirm that the enemy's base is the Castel Sant' Angelo and have two [Pawns] watching main bridge." Oksana said as she continued to try and wipe off the blood of one of the other [Pawns] off her axe.

"I can assume that their master is in the apartments area of the building?" Dama asked as she played with her hairpin while Oksana nodded.

"I also overheard that they've set a small team against Ezio, and so far the only people left within the Castello is their [King], his two [Bishops], two [Rooks], and whatever remaining [Pawns]." Oksana said as she twirled her axe and the blade glistened a bit in the artificial sunlight.

"We'll wait til Fiora and Eveline deal with those other guys before we gear up for an all out assault." Dama suggested as Dilara put a hand to her chin.

"What about Ezio and the others?"

"Can you check on him and relay him our plan?" Dama asked as Dilara nodded before her eyes glowed red. She then suddenly transformed into a black swarm of bats before flying off towards their base.

"What now then?"

"We play the waiting game."

**Back to Samila, Lia, and Faustina, Same Time**

"You're pretty good for a [Pawn]." Samila said as she blocked another swing from the [Pawn]'s staff as it slammed against her spear. She knocked the other [Pawn] back before jabbing the blunt end of her spear into the [Pawn]'s stomach, but was caught off guard as the other [Pawn] Lia was fighting, suddenly crashed into from behind.

"Watch where you're throwing people!" Samila yelled as she instinctively rolled out of the way of a fireball launched by the [Pawn] she was facing. Lia walked over and attempted to stab her arm blades into the other [Pawn]'s stomach, but the [Pawn] also rolled out of the way. Lia punched the ground to rupture it and caused the [Pawn] to activate her wings and avoid the rumble and breaking ground within the vicinity of the clearing. Lia then put her hand up to her right ear and suddenly heard Ezio's voice.

"Enemy reinforcements coming your way!" Ezio yelled, his voice laced with worry, and Lia looked over to the forest to see more enemies coming their way.

"Fuck." Lia sighed as she prepared for the upcoming battle while Samila stood next to her.

**Outskirts of the Castel Sant' Angelo**

"I've scouted the perimeter." Oksana reported to Ezio once more. He had chosen to bring his two [Bishops], but left Sofia to guard the base in-case there was an enemy sneak attack. He had also sent Dilara back to aid Lia and Samila for the coming battle they were to face.

"What have you found?" Ezio asked.

"Their [King] waits within a hall in atop the Castello." Oksana responded as she narrowed her eyes at what she thought was a glint within the sky and walked over to Ezio and grabbed one of his throwing knives.

"What are you do-." Ezio was cut off as Oksana threw the knife she took at the barrier and it seemed to disintegrate the moment it touched.

"So they're using their magic to block us from entering?" Mirela commented as they all looked around to see two lasers that seemed to be shooting towards the top of the shielded dome.

"So we go after those shields, and then we utterly destroy whatever is inside?" Lysistrata asked.

"Indeed." Ezio responded while Mars grinned at the words 'utterly destroy'.

**-End- **

**Author's Notes: Whoo, sorry for the late chapter, but I've been busy with schoolwork and the like, so I hope you forgive me. Anyways, again, my schedule works like this: **

**First: Rise of Team ACEE**

**Once Finished a Chapter of the Above: Assassin of Gods**

**After Done That: Kill the True Assassins**

**Then back to the top again and so on and so forth.**

**I don't know if I forgot anything to add, so that's it for now. :P**

**[King] - Ezio Auditore**

**[Queen] - Sofia Sartor**

**[Bishop] - Mirela Djuric**

**[Bishop] - Lysistrata**

**[Rook] - Samila Khadim**

**[Rook] - Lia de Russo**

**[Knight] - Fiora Cavazza**

**[Knight] - Eveline Guerra**

**[Pawn] - Faustina Collari**

**[Pawn] - Dama Rossa**

**[Pawn] - Oksana Razin**

**[Pawn] - Dilara**

**[Pawn] - Rosa**

**[Pawn] - Unknown**

**[Pawn] - Unknown**

**[Pawn] - Unknown **

**-Exno out!-**


End file.
